


Fire & Ice

by Holz9364



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Competitive parent AU, Divorce, Harry Has Issues, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character death in one of them, Obsession, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Sexual comments, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teacher AU, hobbit crossover, parent drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 60,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holz9364/pseuds/Holz9364
Summary: A collection of Drarry oneshots. Some angsty, some fluffy, some a mixture of both! Mostly based on prompts I've seen on pinterest!Some of these have been published on here before, and some have been published on my old FF.NET account.





	1. Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a oneshot at the moment. It was inspired by a couple of things, the first being the AMAZING blog ‘drarrytexts’ on Tumblr! This is the link to it here - http://drarrytexts.tumblr.com/ - I saw it and thought it was so great, it really inspired me to write this fic. Anyone who has Tumblr go check it out and follow! And if you don’t have Tumblr then get one and follow!!  
The other thing that sort of inspired this was the song ‘Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop’ by Landon Pigg which is also fantastic, you should check it out on Youtube!
> 
> Anyway, this is AU obviously. It’s set between January and July 1998 which is a little bit different from the blog that inspired it which is set in 1999 I believe. It’s Drarry, duh! And all credit for most of the basis of ideas goes to the genius who created the blog ‘drarrytexts’!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it!

When Draco Malfoy emerged from the court room he had just had his grueling 3 hour trial in, no amount of nice new robes or glamour charms could hide the mixture of exhaustion and elation on his face. He smoothed his black robes down and straightened the collar of his shirt, standing up just a little bit straighter again, now that he knew he was a free man. When he rounded the corner he stopped in his tracks, seeing none other than Harry Potter leaning against the wall. He looked up when he saw Draco, but he didn’t say a word.

“I don’t suppose you just _happen _to be here on the day when I just happen to miraculously avoid life in Azkaban,” Draco said in a low whisper.

“I might have had something to do with it,” Harry admitted as they walked in line together.

“And why would you care either way Potter?” Draco asked in a drawl.

“You saved my life,” Harry said, stopping and checking no one was around.

“And you saved mine, from the fire,” Draco said, frowning slightly, “All debts were already repaid.”

“Maybe they were, but I didn’t want to see you rot in Azkaban for the rest of your life Malfoy, especially when you only acted to save those you love,” Harry said, keeping his voice low considering they were still on the same level as the court rooms.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry but said no more. The dark haired man held out his hand and said, “Thank you.”

“For what?” Draco asked as he surveyed Harry’s hand.

“Saving my life of course,” Harry said, as if this were obvious, “I knew you recognised me, and there was no way you could have not recognised Ron and Hermione. Yet you didn’t say anything, why?”

Draco cleared his throat and took Harry’s hand, “I don’t know, moment of madness I guess,” he said as he shook it.

Harry chuckled and dropped Draco’s hand, “We should have coffee some time.”

“Coffee?” Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah coffee, a strong caffeinated drink people go out and drink when they want to catch up…”

“I believe that’s a Muggle thing to do Potter,” Draco said with a frown, “and I also believe it’s something old friends do.”

“Well it can be something anyone does,” Harry said, still amused, “Call it old enemies becoming new friends?”

Draco shrugged and said, “I’m saying yes, but only because I feel like I owe you since you _did _just save me from life in Azkaban.”

Harry smirked a little and said, “Whatever helps you sleep at night Malfoy. I’ll owl you a time and place.”

Draco watched with bemusement as Harry walked away down the corridor into the elevator, he shook his head in disbelief. Why did Harry Potter want to become his friend all of a sudden anyway? They had hated each other for years, just because they saved each other lives didn’t automatically make them friends like Potter seemed to think. Draco sighed, he would go along with whatever Potter was up to anyway, but he convinced himself it was only because he felt he owed the Gryffindor something.

***

When Draco arrived at the place Harry had told him about his first impression was that it was a bit of a dive. It was Wizarding, but it wasn’t in Diagon Alley, it was hidden somewhere in the depths of Muggle London, at first glance it was a Muggle ruin but once past the Anti-Muggle charms it was clearly a Wizarding coffee shop although the name was faded, as was the white paint on the wood. Draco frowned as he walked inside, the place was practically deserted so he spotted Harry fairly quickly and made his way over to him.

“Potter,” He said by way of greeting as he sat down across from the Gryffindor.

“Malfoy,” Harry said, echoing the Slytherin, “Do you want anything?”

“I don’t even like coffee Potter,” Draco said smoothly.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Harry said, waving over the waitress and ordering a coffee for himself.

“What do you want Potter?” Draco asked as he leant back in his chair.

“Why do you assume I want something?” Harry asked with narrowed eyes.

“I can’t fathom any other reason that you would want to go out for coffee with me,” Draco said, turning his nose up as Harry’s coffee was placed in front of him.

“If you must know I wanted to accept your offer from a long time ago,” Harry said with a slight smile.

“What offer?” Draco asked with a frown.

“On the train to Hogwarts,” Harry said, leaning back and surveying Draco, “You offered to be friends with me, but I said no.”

“Yes, I remember,” Draco said, narrowing his eyes at Harry, “I don’t like being snubbed like that.”

“Well, I’ll accept it now, if you still want to be friends that is?”

“Why do _you _want us to be friends all of a sudden Potter?” Draco asked as Harry sipped his coffee.

“Call it making amends Malfoy,” Harry said simply, “Tying up loose ends from the war.”

“So you are befriending all your enemies now, are you?” Draco asked sarcastically.

“No,” Harry replied honestly, “Just you. Anyway, this was nice. See you around Malfoy.”

Draco was as perplexed as ever as Harry got to his feet and left the coffee shop.

***

When Draco awoke the next morning he was surprised to see Harry’s name on the front page.

** _“POTTER, THE REAL REASON FOR HIS SPLIT WITH GIRLFRIEND?”_ **

Draco rolled his eyes as he scanned the front page, seeing a picture of he and Harry having coffee together the day before. The article itself was pretty harsh on Harry.

_“Many rumours have been in the air since war hero, Harry Potter, split up with fellow war heroine, Ginny Weasley, last week. The most prominent of which being that our famous hero is in fact gay. He was spotted earlier this week having coffee with none other than his school nemesis, and ex-death eater, Draco Malfoy. Could this be the reason for his split to his girlfriend? Watch this space.”_

Draco shook his head in disbelief at this and before he realised what he was doing found himself outside Harry’s London flat. He knocked on the door, and was amused at the look of surprise on Harry’s face when he opened it wearing maroon pajamas.

“Morning Potter,” Draco said smoothly.

“Uh, morning,” Harry said slightly open mouthed, “How do you know where I live?”

“I work in the Department of Magical Transportation Potter, I know where everyone lives,” Draco said simply as he let himself into Harry’s flat, he was surprised by how tidy it was.

“I assume you’re here because you’ve seen the paper,” Harry said with a sigh as he sat down heavily on the sofa.

“Yes,” Draco said simply.

“I’m sorry Malfoy, I thought the place we went was secluded enough that they wouldn’t find us,” Harry said, looking guilty.

“So is it true?” Draco asked curiously.

“Is what true?” Harry asked innocently.

“What the prophet said about you?” Draco asked.

“That Ginny and I broke up last week? Yes,” Harry replied, smirking a little.

“And the reasons behind it?” Draco asked, he knew he was being nosy but he couldn’t help it.

“The Prophet don’t normally get things right,” Harry said, by way of cryptic explanation.

“But they did this time, didn’t they?” Draco asked, still not sitting down anywhere in the room.

“It’s really none of your business,” Harry pointed out.

Draco smirked slightly at this and said, “Well that’s as good an answer as any.”

“I don’t know why you’re so bothered about whether it’s true or not anyway,” Harry said nonchalantly as he got up and walked into the kitchen, “Coffee?”

“I don’t drink it Potter,” Draco drawled, “So, are you going to tell me whether it’s true or not?”

“Bloody hell Malfoy,” Harry said as he poured his coffee out, “Why do you care so much about whether I’m gay or not?”

Draco smirked slightly, he was getting under Harry’s skin which always made for an amusing conversation, “Well,” he said smoothly, “If you are I’ll finally understand why you hated me so much.”

“Really?” Harry asked sarcastically, “And how does that work exactly?”

“It was easier for you to act like you hated me than to admit to yourself that you wanted me,” Draco said silkily as he leant against the kitchen wall.

“Bugger off Malfoy,” Harry said rolling his eyes, “You’re just a cocky shit.”

“But I’m right, aren’t I?” Draco asked, only a little bit eagerly.

Harry shook his head in amusement and said, “No comment, and what is it with you and seats? Do you have a problem with them or do you just think you look cool leaning against bloody walls?”

Draco’s smirk widened as he made his way for the door, “See you around Potter,” he said as he left the flat, turning the tables on the Gryffindor boy.

***

The next time Draco and Harry saw each other they were both in Knockturn alley. Harry was trying to sneak through with his head down, but Draco spotted him anyway, the second he walked into Borgin and Burkes.

“Perfect Potter, in Knockturn alley? In this shop of all places?” Draco asked with a smirk from where he was leaning once more against a bloody wall.

“I’m selling if you must know Malfoy,” Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

“What do you have to sell here Potter?” Draco asked in amusement.

“Everything from my Godfathers old house. The Blacks owned some seriously weird shit Malfoy, no offence to your Mother, but I may as well cash in on it,” Harry said with a slight smile at the surprise on Draco’s face.

“So, is it true what the prophet said?”

“Are you still going on about that?” Harry asked in disbelief, “I really don’t know why you think I would tell you.”

“You don’t have to tell me, but you should publicly address the issue. It would stop people talking,” Draco said, not moving from the wall.

“Oh, I get what this is about,” Harry realised finally, “You don’t like the fact that you’re romantically linked to me now, do you?”

Draco smiled faintly and said, “I understand why they latch onto it, the public that is. The tale of two enemies who suddenly go out to have coffee together, it does seem a tad suspicious, doesn’t it?”

“Yes well, it wasn’t intended that way,” Harry said with narrowed eyes.

“Regardless, worse things have happened,” Draco said simply, “I much prefer the prophet talking about me because they think I’m screwing you than because of all the people apparently murdered.”

“There was a time when you would see being romantically linked to me as worse than that,” Harry pointed out.

“Yes, but times have changed. It has been nearly a year since the war, after all,” Draco said casually.

“Not to mention what _you _get out of it, right?” Harry asked, seeing right through the Slytherin, “If people think you’re linked to me, romantically or otherwise, it makes them think that maybe you aren’t this bad guy they make you out to be. It makes you more desirable, right?”

“Partly,” Draco admitted, “But surprisingly I’m actually starting to like you Potter.”

Harry chuckled at this and said, “So why do you _really _want me to address these rumours?”

“Potter, you’re terrible at being famous,” Draco said, tutting and shaking his head, “If you ignore them people will see it as confirmation that you are, regardless of whether you are or not. You owe it to them for it to come out of your mouth.”

“Why are you so interested all of a sudden Malfoy?” Harry asked as he walked a little closer to the Slytherin.

“If you are, and I’m not saying you are, but _if _you are,” Draco said, surveying Harry, “Think of how much good it would do having it out there as public knowledge for other people in the same situation. You _are _after all the most influential person in the Wizarding World.”

“That almost sounded like a compliment,” Harry said with a smirk.

“No,” Draco said smoothly, “It’s merely an irritating truth.”

Harry chuckled at this and said, “Why is it so important for you to have this in the public eye anyway?”

“I have friends,” Draco said simply, “Who are in the same situation as you, not that it’s any of your business.”

“And my business is none of yours Malfoy,” Harry said, walking towards the desk as Borgin appeared from the back of the shop.

“Your business is everyone’s business Potter, you’re famous, get used to it,” Draco drawled.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco, “So what do you want me to say when I “publicly” address these rumours?”

Draco smiled slightly and pushed himself off of the wall, “The truth,” he said simply, “Have a good day Potter.”

***

Draco Malfoy woke up on Saturday morning at a ridiculously early time, he yawned and sat up, realising the sound that had awoken him was that of an owl tapping on his bedroom window. He groaned as he got up and let it in, accepting the package and letting it fly back out of the window.

Curious he sat down on the edge of his bed and opened up the package, it was fairly large and contained a copy of the week’s edition of “Witch Weekly”.

Draco frowned and muttered, “Why would I want to read this trash?”

Attached to the magazine was a piece of parchment which read, _“Malfoy, I know you probably don’t read this crap. I don’t tend to either. However there’s an article on Page 4 you may be interested in – Harry.”_

Confused, but curious Draco turned to page 4 where a large picture of Harry took up most of the page. The words at the top were, _“War Hero, Harry Potter, addresses gay rumours.”_

Draco read on, scanning the article, _“Harry Potter, 18 years old, and savior of the Wizarding World openly addressed the gay rumours in this exclusive article. Mr. Potter, was cheerful and laid back as he talked to us about the rumours._

_“I wouldn’t say I’m gay,” Mr. Potter said, “But I do have an attraction to men, just as I have an attraction to women. I’ve had relationships with women, real relationships, not just cover ups as the prophet seems to believe and I do still find women attractive too.”_

The rest of the article continued in a similar note, and once more Draco found himself on the doorstep of Harry’s flat. This time however Harry didn’t look surprised when he saw Draco on the doorstep, he smiled instead.

“Morning Malfoy,” Harry said casually, “Do come in.”

“You went to Witch Weekly?” Draco asked in disbelief, leaning against the living room wall as Harry sat down in an armchair.

“I addressed the rumours, like you wanted,” Harry said, crossing his arms and watching Draco.

“Yes, but I meant the prophet,” Draco said, he waved his hand, “Anyway that’s not the point. I’m pretty sure you lied at least once in that article.”

“Oh really?” Harry asked in amusement, “How so?”

“Relationships?” Draco asked, smirking, “I’m pretty sure She-Weasel was your only one.”

“Unless you count an incredibly awkward coffee date and kiss in my 5th year,” Harry said, shrugging, “I may have exaggerated the truth a little. The point was that I’m attracted to women too.”

“So why Witch Weekly?” Draco asked curiously.

“It was Hermione’s idea,” Harry admitted, “But she was right, it’s good to have them on my side in case anything bad comes out again.”

“You’re becoming friendly with them so they won’t turn on you,” Draco realised with a nod.

“Pretty much,” Harry said, “Is that the reason you came by my flat at this ungodly hour?”

“I wanted to thank you actually,” Draco admitted without looking at Harry, “This will really help my friends.”

“Well then at least something good came of it,” Harry said with a smile, “Anyway, I should probably get going. Auror training starts at 7am.”

Draco nodded, “Yeah, see you around Potter.”

***

The next time Harry and Draco bumped into each other was in a pub, the Hogs Head none the less. It was on the anniversary of the war, and as Harry walked in and sat down by the bar he noticed the miserable blonde next to him.

“I suppose we’re here for similar reasons,” Harry said with a rueful smile.

“Drinking our sorrows away?” Draco asked bitterly.

“Something like that,” Harry said simply, “Want a drink?”

“I’d love one,” Draco said, and as Harry slid him a firewhiskey they both fell silent for a while.

“Potter, why did you wait so long to thank me? I mean the war had been over for months when you talked to me about it,” Draco said, it was something that had been milling around his head for a while.

Harry smiled in slight amusement, “Oh we’re going back to that, are we?”

“That’s not an answer,” Draco pointed out.

Harry shrugged and sipped his firewhiskey, “I wanted to thank you for a while, but we don’t exactly run in the same circles. It was the first chance I really got.”

“Hmm,” Draco hummed thoughtfully, “Want a drink Potter?”

“Please,” Harry said simply, feeling well and truly miserable.

Throughout the night drinks were exchanged, Harry buying a round and then Draco buying another, and so it continued until Harry blacked out and couldn’t remember anymore….

“Ugh.”

“Finally awake Potter?” Draco’s smooth voice said somewhere in the distance.

Harry’s eyes snapped open and he looked around, he was lying on the sofa in a flat he didn’t recognise, “Where am I?”

“My flat,” Draco said in amusement.

“Why?” Harry asked suspiciously as he sat up, feeling like he was going to throw up.

“Because you can’t hold your liquor,” Draco said, he smirked, “You passed out last night, I dumped you here. It’s 2pm you know?”

“Really?” Harry asked as his head began to pound, “Bloody hell, it’s been a while since I’ve done that.”

“Aren’t you a recovering alcoholic?” Draco asked with slight amusement as he handed Harry a sober up potion.

“Not really,” Harry said with a frown, “I did stop drinking after the war though, until last night that is.”

Draco hummed thoughtfully and Harry swallowed the potion in one gulp, “I’m really sorry about last night Malfoy.”

“Don’t worry about it too much Potter, I found it rather amusing,” Draco admitted.

“That doesn’t sound like you,” Harry said, narrowing his eyes at Draco.

“Not to mention the fact its great blackmail,” Draco added.

“Ah, there you are,” Harry said as he got to his feet a little shakily, “Well I’ll be on my way now…”

“You do that,” Draco said, leaning against the bloody wall, “Nice seeing you Potter.”

“Yeah, you too Malfoy,” Harry said weakly.

“So what possessed you to drink so much last night?” Draco asked, walking Harry to the door.

“That’s really not your business,” Harry pointed out.

“You’ll tell me anyway though, won’t you?” Draco asked, only a little cockily.

“In your dreams Malfoy,” Harry said, a smirk making its way through the haze of his hangover.

“You’re rarely in my dreams Potter,” Draco said smoothly as he opened the door for Harry.

“Rarely?” Harry asked in amusement, “So I am in them sometimes then?”

Draco smirked slightly, “We both have things we don’t want the other to know. Shall we leave it there and say goodbye?”

“I think so,” Harry said, smiling, “See you around Malfoy.”

***

“Potter,” Draco said with a nod as he bumped into Harry in Diagon Alley.

“Oh, hey Malfoy,” Harry said, glancing around anxiously.

“Lost something?” Draco asked in amusement.

“Just found him,” Harry said, grabbing a toddler who was trying to stick his fingers in the cages of Eeylops. As he lifted the boy up Draco raised an eyebrow at his jet black hair and green eyes.

“Do you want to get an ice cream or something?”

“Sure,” Harry said, vaguely amused as he crossed the alley with Draco and they slipped into Fortescue’s. It was quite busy but they sat down at a booth and Harry ordered ice cream for all three of them.

“I didn’t know you had a child,” Draco said, being nosy as usual.

Harry laughed, “So that’s why you wanted to get ice cream? You think Teddy’s my son?”

“Well, look at his hair and his eyes,” Draco said with a frown.

“He’s my Godson, and hes a Metamorphmagus. He’s trying to look like me, hence the black hair and green eyes,” Harry said, still chuckling with amusement as their ice creams were placed on the table. Harry held his in one hand and fed Teddy with the other.

“Whose child is he?” Draco asked curiously.

“Remus Lupin’s. You remember the Professor who taught DADA in our 3rd year?” Harry said, trying to jog Draco’s memory.

“Ah, yes, he married my cousin,” Draco said with a nod, “My family were disgusted by it. I never knew they had a child.”

Harry nodded, “Yep, this is him, Teddy Lupin.”

Teddy didn’t even bother to wave or make a sound, he was much too preoccupied with his ice cream.

“Why are you so interested?” Harry asked curiously as he ate his ice cream before it melted, “Whats it to you whether I had a child or not?”

“I’m nosy,” Draco said simply, “And…we’re friends now, friends take an interest in each other’s lives. Right?”

“I suppose,” Harry said in amusement, “That’s the first time you have admitted that we’re friends.”

“I guess,” Draco said, getting to his feet, “Well this was nice, see you around Potter.”

“If we’re friends now shouldn’t you call me Harry?” Harry asked with a smile.

“I don’t know, do you want me to call you Harry? Do you want to call me Draco?”

“Nah,” Harry said, realising it sounded weird, “Potter and Malfoy is fine.”

“Good,” Draco said, turning to leave, “See you around then, Potter.”

***

Harry and Draco didn’t see each other again for a few months, not until Harry’s birthday. He had invited Draco to his small party/get-together but he hadn’t shown up, as Harry expected. However later that night when everyone was gone there was a knock at the door, and Harry knew it was Draco before he even opened it.

“Oh hey Malfoy,” Harry said, opening the door wider so the Slytherin could walk in.

“Happy Birthday Potter,” Draco said, handing Harry a small gift, “It’s not much,” he added.

Harry shut the door and opened the present as he sat down in the living room, it was a box of Honeydukes chocolate, “Thanks Malfoy.”

Draco just shrugged and sat down in the armchair, Harry raised an eyebrow at him, “Okay so whats up? It must be bad considering the fact you _never _sit down, you prefer to lean on walls trying to look suave.”

Draco gave Harry a weak smile, “Well, I need to tell you something,” he admitted.

“Go ahead…” Harry said, watching Draco with interest.

“I feel like I should tell you the truth,” Draco said honestly, “Because you told me the truth, even if it was by giving Witch Weekly that article, but either way you did.”

“Okay,” Harry said, waiting for Draco to continue.

“I told you I was interested because I had friends, yeah?” Draco asked, although it was sort of a rhetorical question.

“You don’t have gay friends, you were talking about yourself,” Harry said simply, “Yeah I know, it was pretty obvious.”

“It was?” Draco asked in surprise.

“Well it was to me,” Harry said with a slight smile, “I mean your “friends” are pretty much all in Azkaban so I doubted you’d had much recent communication with them.”

“I guess I should have thought of that,” Draco muttered under his breath.

“Why didn’t you just tell me in the first place?” Harry asked curiously.

“I just didn’t want you to know, I guess,” Draco said honestly, “I mean nobody really does.”

“Well, I don’t care,” Harry said simply, “I mean obviously.”

“I didn’t think that you would,” Draco said awkwardly, now wringing his hands and staring at the floor, it was very unusual for the man who was normally so put together, “The problem was…well I wanted to know if you were straight before I told you about me, because if you were straight I knew I had no chance.”

“You had no chance of what?” Harry asked, leaning forward with interest now.

Draco fixed Harry with a steely gaze, “Don’t play dumb Potter.”

Harry smiled slightly, “Am I that predictable?”

“A little bit, yeah,” Draco said, sounding vaguely amused.

“Well,” Harry said, getting to his feet and leaning against the wall by the doorway, “You have to admit, I _am _quite a catch. The most influential person in the wizarding world, as you put it.”

Draco rolled his eyes as he too got to his feet, “Has anyone ever told you that you need to deflate your ego Potter?”

“As a matter of fact Professor Snape did once,” Harry said with a chuckle, “And strangely enough you sounded exactly like him there. Also, if you’re admitting that you have feelings for me Malfoy, which I’m pretty sure you are. Can’t you actually call me by my given name?”

“I figured if I kept calling you Potter I could pretend I still hated you,” Draco admitted sheepishly.

“Not going to happen,” Harry said with a smirk, “You’ve admitted it now, no going back.”

“Great,” Draco muttered darkly.

Harry pushed himself off of the wall, “So I know a good coffee shop that’s open 24 hours a day.”

Draco smiled slightly and said, “I don’t drink the stuff Potter.”

“I know,” Harry said in amusement, “But come with me anyway.”

It didn’t take long for Draco to also push himself off the wall and walk towards Harry, “Alright, but don’t let it get to your head too much. It’s just coffee.”

“Don’t worry Draco,” Harry said with a smirk, “It all started with a cup of coffee after all, didn’t it?”

Draco smirked too as he left the flat with Harry.

***

“What is this place?”

“A really old Muggle coffee shop,” Harry said as he and Draco slipped inside the deserted little café, “Even the prophet shouldn’t be able to find us here.”

“Do you care if they do?” Draco asked.

“Not particularly,” Harry replied honestly, “Can I get you anything?”

“Tea,” Draco said and Harry smiled slightly as he ordered a cup of tea and a cup of coffee, “Does that make this our first date then Malfoy? Since you’re actually ordering something.”

“I ordered at Fortescue’s,” Draco pointed out.

“Yes but my toddler Godson was there,” Harry said with a smirk, “So it didn’t count.”

“I suppose,” Draco said, leaning forward slightly, “But I don’t do dates Potter.”

“Oh good, neither do I,” Harry said as the waitress brought them their drinks, “I like to call them informal meetings.”

“Works for me,” Draco said, leaning back in his chair and surveying Harry, “Care to explain your obsession with coffee shops?”

“They are small and quiet,” Harry said simply, “They provide the perfect location for a chat away from the press. Plus, I just really like coffee.”

“Hmm,” Draco said, sipping his tea and staying silent for a moment

“I don’t actually mind them either,” He admitted as he surveyed their surroundings.

“Good,” Harry smirked, “Because I thought we could use them for our informal meetings. Keep the press away, you know?”

“Indeed,” Draco said, frowning as Harry finished his coffee and put the cup down.

“See you next week Malfoy,” Harry said with a slightly evil grin.

“See you Potter,” Draco said, a small smile playing on his lips as he watched the Gryffindor leave the coffee shop. A surprise meeting so many months ago had led so easily and naturally to something so much more, but as much as he knew he should have objected to this development in his relationship with Potter, he found that on the contrary he was filled with elation about it.

And like Harry had said, it all started with a cup of coffee.


	2. Cold Day for August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is lonely and he needs to talk to Harry about it, like he always has done. But it just isn't the same anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
Major character death in this one.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Draco sighed as he sat down on a damp bench and tried to ignore the drizzling rain.

He pulled his cloak tighter and shivered against the cold, “I hope you’re doing better than I am. I’m managing I suppose, life is carrying on, like it always does.”

Draco frowned and threw up a rain repelling charm as the drizzle turned into a downpour, “It’s just that...nothing has been the same since the accident, do you know what I mean? There’s just been this space in my life, a huge, empty hole.”

He was vaguely aware of the warm tears sliding down his cold cheeks, but he didn’t wipe them away, “I’ve gone back to work now which helps a little. It keeps the loneliness at bay at least. I’m still talking to myself when I’m alone in the house. I’ve gotten so used to you being there and replying, but you don’t reply anymore and I don’t know how long it’s going to take me to get over that.”

Draco swallowed the lump that was rising in his throat, “I just want to stop and let it all hit me, but I can’t. I have to keep myself going for the sake of Scorpius and James. I have to at least pretend to be strong. They aren’t quite old enough to understand it all yet, they know you’re gone and sometimes they ask when you’re coming back. I don’t think they understand that you won’t be coming back at all...they are only toddlers after all.”

He felt sick, and the tears were flowing faster than ever. Draco took his gaze away from the ground and finally stared at the tombstone in front of him, “Because you haven’t just gone away Harry. You died, you promised me that you would never leave us and you have.”

Draco took a shaky breath as he tried to keep his emotions at bay, “I knew when I fell in love with you that it wouldn’t end happily. I thought you would realise that you were with an idiotic coward. I thought I would say something stupid and you would leave. I never thought it would end like this though.”

He raised his hand to wipe away the worst of the tears, “After everything you went through as a child why didn’t you quit being an Auror when we adopted the boys? Sometimes I just feel so angry at you for choosing the life that you did.”

Draco’s hands had balled up into fists and his breaths were ragged. He _was _angry but he also felt the most profound sense of loss, “If you hadn’t been so stubborn then you would still be with us today instead of _gone _like this. I’m so goddamn bitter because of you Harry, and I’m trying so hard not to be because I don’t want to bring up our kids the way my Father brought me up. But it’s a fucking vicious cycle, and it’s so hard to break.”

The grave didn’t talk back. It just stood in front of Draco and got battered by the rain that was falling heavily from the sky. The words engraved forever in the stone were all that Draco had left of Harry.

_Here lies_

_Harry James Potter_

_31st July 1980 to 3rd February 2008_

_Beloved Husband, Father and Friend._

_Death is but the last adventure._

“I can’t do it without you, Harry,” Draco whispered, his eyes burning as the tears refused to fall, “I can’t be the kind of Father that they deserve without you.”

He tore his gaze away from the stone and stared at the ground as the water and mud began to merge on the grassy knoll where Harry was buried. Just at the bottom of that small hill stood the graves of his Mother and Father.

Draco wiped his eyes for a final time and rose to his feet, cancelling the rain repelling charm. As his hair and clothes were soaked by the vicious rain he said, “So all I can do is come here and talk to your grave every day, like you can actually hear me. Everyone keeps saying that it’s unhealthy but what else can I do?”

He glanced at the grave one final time before turning around and walking towards the kissing gate that would take him back into the town of Godric’s Hollow where the house he and Harry had bought was located. The house that they had decided to raise their twin children in, the house that now felt empty, cold and haunted all of the time.

Amidst the rain he had never noticed the shadowy figure sitting on a grave a little way away from Harry’s. The shadowy figure that almost looked like Harry if you looked closely enough. It sighed as it watched Draco’s retreating form and whispered, “I miss you too, Draco.”

The whisper was carried by the wind towards the kissing gate.

Draco froze when he heard it, and shivers were sent down his spine. He spun around and squinted through the rain for any sign that he wasn’t alone in the graveyard. But it was too late, the shadowy figure was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this tumblr post by ‘xxfangirlonfirexx “hey how are you doing it’s been a while hasn’t it. yeah i guess i’m good but nothing’s really been the same since the accident. i started talking to myself a lot lately and waiting for responses because i’ve been so used to you being there but now you’re dead and oh look i’m crying over your grave au.”
> 
> Chapter title is from the song "Cold Day for August" by Alana Grace.


	3. Expecto Patronum!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco casts a patronus for the first time, then realises that he's fucked.

Draco Malfoy had always known that Auror training was not going to be easy. He had expected the stares and the glares. He had expected the muttering, and the pranks, and the curses. He had expected the duels and the hexes. He was the son of a man who was rotting in Azkaban for his crimes. He was a former Death Eater himself, and these people had fought against those he had stood with. He had never expected an easy ride, he had expected to have to fight his way through the next three years to become a fully qualified Auror.

_He _knew that he was innocent. He had watched terrible things happen, but he had never participated in those things. Some people thought that made him just as bad, but in the eyes on the Ministry he was innocent. His trial had determined that, the fact they had let him join the Aurors determined that. Some people saw that, but those people were few and far between.

Draco was fairly certain that Harry Potter saw that. They hadn’t spoken since they both began Auror training, but every so often Draco had caught Potter sending him a sympathetic glance when people yelled rude things in the corridors. He was quieter without his sidekick, Weasley had decided to help his older brother out with the joke shop. Longbottom was here instead, but his friendship with Potter was different. He was more of a calming influence, or so it seemed to Draco anyway. They didn’t get partnered up immediately, they had to work in pairs on certain jobs but most of their training and studying was solo. In the 6 months they had been training together Draco had yet to work with Potter which he was very grateful for. He didn’t know how that would go down.

The blonde man pulled himself out of his reverie as a bell sounded, signalling the end of their incredibly boring class on disguise and stealth. He got to his feet and slung his bag over his shoulder. He walked a short way behind Potter and Longbottom who were laughing about something or other as they walked to their Advanced Defence against the Dark Arts class down the corridor. Draco was dreading it, he had been all week because he knew that today was their final class in patroni magic. Gradually his silver fog had begun to take form, but he had yet to manage a fully corporeal patronus and if he failed today he would be marked down for the entire class.

He flung himself into his seat and watched as people were called to the front of the class to cast their patroni. By the time the Professor called out Longbottom’s name Draco was well and truly nervous. He _knew _that he was next. Longbottom didn’t look at all concerned as he easily sent an enormous elephant soaring across the room. This merited a round of applause, and Draco felt sick as his name was called. He got to his feet and walked to the front of the class, desperately trying to think of a memory happy enough to conjure a fully corporeal patronus. That had always been his problem, finding a happy enough memory.

He made the mistake of looking out at the class when he stood at the front of the room. They were all frowning at him, watching him like he was going to fail. All but two, Longbottom looked curious and Potter looked sympathetic.

Draco shut his eyes, and nearly jumped when he heard Potter’s voice in his head.

_“I’m using that telepathic charm they taught us last week. Think of a memory that is not only happy, but pure. I always think of my parents and the only perfect day that I have with them. I’m prodding in your mind a little, sorry. But your Mother is the trick, think of a perfect pure memory that fills you with joy.”_

Alarmed, and slightly irritated, by this invasion of privacy, Draco kept his eyes shut tightly. He thought of his Mother, the memory was an old one. He was around 4 years old, and they had gone for a walk in the snowy gardens around the Manor on Christmas Eve. He fell over and spluttered and cried in the snow. His Mother had leant down and scooped him into her arms, warming him up and singing to him. He remembered thinking that she must be an angel and the memory had never failed to make him smile.

When Draco opened his eyes he made sure not to look at the class. He stared at the window and focused hard on the memory, “Expecto Patronum!” he shouted with all of his might.

He watched hopefully as the silver mist exploded from his wand. He thought it wasn’t going to take shape, but it did and he was on the verge of grinning with delight when the smile was wiped right off of his face.

His eyes widened, and his grip on his wand loosened as the huge, majestic stag pranced across the room. He followed it as it sprung out of the door into the corridor, and then his eyes fell on Potter. His eyes were wide, and realisation seemed to be dawning in them. Next to him Longbottom was smirking and giving him a knowing sort of look. The rest of the class were just stunned, _everyone _knew that Harry Potter’s patronus was a stag. Everyone was silently debating the significance of the fact that Draco Malfoy’s patronus was too.

“Uh, thank you Malfoy,” Their Professor said.

Draco gave a stiff nod and walked briskly past Potter and Longbottom to his seat at the back of the classroom. He sat down and stared resolutely at his notes, he did not want to look anywhere _near _Potter. He thumbed through the notes to the last few classes where they had studied patroni magic, and his heart began to sink as he read the words he had written in previous weeks.

“_Patroni magic is a variety of soul magic and thus it is claimed that it holds the key to soulmates. Patroni can correspond, and this is often the case in those destined for each other. For example, a wizard may have a lion patronus and the witch he is destined for may have a lioness patronus.”_

Next to this official note Draco had scribbled, “_Potter’s Father had a stag patronus, his Mother had a doe patronus.”_

He could have hit his head off of the desk in frustration. What the hell did that mean? Why was his patronus a goddamn fucking stag? Well it was obvious really. His patronus was a stag because he was bloody well in love with Harry _fucking _Potter.

“Oh fuck me,” Draco muttered under his breath as he let his head onto the desk with a loud thump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this tumblr post by ‘cassiafrankincense’;
> 
> “Oh fuck me” - Draco Malfoy, upon casting a corporeal patronus for the first time, and it’s a goddamn stag.


	4. Clash of Cultures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry really loves muggle films but Draco refuses to go to the cinema with him. So Harry is forced to take drastic action...

Draco Malfoy was a very intelligent man. He was a Potions brewer, he occasionally provided cover for Horace Slughorn at Hogwarts. He read lots of books, but the problem was that _all _of them were wizarding books. His boyfriend took advantage of this, just like he took advantage of the fact that Draco had never seen a muggle movie, and refused to ever go and see one.

They were lounging in their flat one evening when Harry had an idea. He decided to test it, to see quite how clueless Draco was when it came to the muggle way of life. Because if he was honest, it irritated Harry. He quite liked some muggle customs and he actually missed them. He wanted to sit in a movie theatre eating popcorn with Draco and holding his hand. But to enable this to happen, he would have to convince Draco that he really did know nothing about Muggles.

“Draco, do you know what I found out about Dumbledore when I was on the run finishing that mission for him?” Harry asked conversationally.

Draco closed his book and looked up at Harry, whose lap he was lying in, “No, but I’m sure you’re going to enlighten me.”

Harry put on his best straight face, “He had a squib brother called William, but everyone called him Willy.”

“Lots of pure-bloods and half-bloods have squib siblings,” Draco said with a frown, “That’s not exactly a huge shock.”

“It was pretty cool though, what he did for a living that is,” Harry said, “He created this chocolate factory, but he had knowledge of magic even though he couldn’t use it. He got goblins to work for him, and he made this factory like a wonderland. There were rivers running with chocolate and huge toadstools that were actually marshmallows. He made bubblegum that tasted like an entire meal, and gobstoppers that you could suck forever.”

Draco looked vaguely impressed, “That is pretty cool.”

“Yeah, he was famous in the muggle world,” Harry said matter of factly, “He even had the same eyes as Dumbledore. You know the real sparkly sort of blue?”

“Uh-huh.”

Harry nodded, “So the muggle world isn’t quite so dull as you think.”

***

“Did you know Albus Dumbledore had a squib brother?” Draco asked as he helped Hermione chop carrots in the kitchen.

“No, how do you know that?” Hermione asked with a frown.

“Harry told me,” Draco replied, Harry was in the living room catching up with Ron. The redhead had been off work for a while after getting injured on a case. Hermione had invited them both around for dinner to catch up, “He was called William and he had a chocolate factory. He was famous in the muggle world apparently, his chocolate factory had edible toadstools and chocolate waterfalls. He even gave out golden tickets to find an heir for his factory when he realised that he was going to die childless.”

Hermione couldn’t help it, she grinned in amusement, “Draco. That’s the plot of a muggle movie called _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_.”

Draco frowned, “What?”

“You would know that if you ever came to the cinema with me,” Harry said with a wicked smirk as he lounged in the doorway.

Draco looked like he might huff like a child for a moment. He glared at Harry and said, “Well I won’t fall for something like that again Potter!”

It still astounded Harry that Draco called him Potter. They had been together for nearly 5 years by this point.

***

“Who is this old Uncle Bilius that the Weasel clan are always on about?” Draco yawned as he and Harry dragged themselves into their flat at a ridiculous hour of the morning after a poker night with the Weasley’s.

“Oh he’s Ron’s Uncle,” Harry said as he kicked his shoes off and locked the front door with a twist of his hand, “He was a real party animal, until he died.”

“How’d he die?” Draco asked, hanging up his coat and trudging towards the bedroom.

Harry grinned as he followed the blonde man, “He was killed by a rabbit.”

Draco snorted, “How does a rabbit kill a fully grown man?”

“Well if it’s a killer rabbit it can,” Harry said, dropping down onto their huge and incredibly comfortable bed, “Bilius went to hunt some beast living in a cave near the house with a bunch of his friends. This rabbit came out and they all started laughing, but it was obviously cursed or something because it just lunged at them and attached itself to Bilius’s face. It chewed his face right off.”

“Must have had rabies,” Draco yawned as he snuggled into Harry and fell straight asleep.

***

“Have you ever seen a killer rabbit?” Draco asked his good friend, Lily Moon.

Lily Moon, who taught Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts, frowned, “A killer rabbit?”

Draco nodded, he was having lunch at the school today while he covered for Slughorn who had come down with a fever, “A rabbit that can kill.”

“I’ve never seen an ordinary rabbit that can kill a human, but a hare might be able to,” Lily said, “Why?”

“Oh you know Ron?” Draco asked.

Lily nodded.

“Well his Uncle Bilius got his face bitten off by a killer rabbit. It must have had rabies or something, Harry said that Bilius and his friends went out to this cave to find it and it just lunged at him and bit his face right off.”

Lily smiled slightly, “You’re a proper full-blooded pure-blood aren’t you?”

Draco frowned, “Yes, why?”

“Because I am 99% certain that didn’t happen,” Lily chuckled, “It’s a plot line right out of a muggle movie called _Monty Python and the Holy Grail._”

Draco groaned at his stupidity. He had been had by Harry _again_!

***

“Can you believe that story in the prophet?”

“What one?” Harry asked as he bit into his toast, “There are a lot of stories in the prophet.”

“The one about the Nigerian woman being kidnapped by her Quidditch coach so he could use her talent to get rich here,” Draco said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Oh that? It’s not so hard to believe. I know someone who fell in love with their Quidditch coach actually,” Harry lied.

“Who? And don’t say I won’t know them because I know everyone that you know,” Draco said pointedly.

“You probably won’t remember Romilda Vane. She was a couple of years below us at Hogwarts,” Harry said offhandedly, “She was kind of obsessive, but she seemed nice enough. She went to one of those Quidditch summer camps, you know the ones they run in France?”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Draco said, intrigued now.

“She fell in love with her Quidditch coach, but he was far older and he had a girlfriend. She spent the whole year shagging him and playing Quidditch with him,” Harry said matter of factly.

“What happened at the end of the summer?” Draco asked, ever the romantic.

“Well the affair was discovered and the Quidditch coach got fired,” Harry said sadly, “And Romilda was gutted, I reckon she was really in love with him despite it all. She had been looking forward to the final match they always do in those sort of things, and she was gutted he wouldn’t be there. But he broke in and performed in the match, he kissed her in the middle of the Quidditch pitch too.”

“Are they still together?”

“Nah,” Harry replied, “Romilda’s a good time girl, she was over it within about a month.”

“It’s a nice story though, very romantic,” Draco said.

Harry nodded his agreement and tried his best to hide his smile.

***

“You’ll never believe who I saw today Harry.”

Harry glanced up at Neville, they were eating a delicious cheesecake with him and his wife Hannah, “Who did you see?”

“Romilda Vane, remember your little groupy?” Neville chuckled.

Hannah smiled slightly, “She was with Cormac McLaggen, of all people.”

“Well she likes Quidditch players,” Draco said offhandedly, “She had an affair with her Quidditch coach at one of those summer camps. He got fired when they found out and everything. He came back for the big game at the end of the match though, he even kissed her in the middle of the pitch.”

Hannah smiled through her hands at Draco, “You’ve been had again Draco. That’s the plot to a muggle chick flick called _Dirty Dancing_, only it’s dancing not Quidditch.”

Draco looked at Harry irritably. The dark-haired man grinned, “When will you learn?”

“Oh screw you Potter!”

***

This did not just continue for months, it continued for bloody _years_.

“Soph, did you know goblins stayed in the forbidden forest?”

Sophie Roper, a half-blood Slytherin who had gone through school with Draco, looked up from her ice cream, “Uh...I’m pretty sure they don’t.”

“They do,” Draco said, they were catching up in Fortescue’s over ice cream sundaes, “I asked Lily, she teaches Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts. There aren’t many of them, but a few do live out there. Apparently they stumbled across a witch from the castle who had gotten lost, and she lived with them. She taught them how to cook and everything, can you believe that? Goblins cooking?”

Sophie snorted, “No, I can’t believe that. How does this story end, did the goblins eat her?”

“No,” Draco replied indignantly, “She was petrified by a basilisk and fell into a deep sleep. But then-”

“Her one true love found the cure and woke her up, and they kissed?” Sophie finished with a raised eyebrow.

Draco could have cursed in frustration, “It’s the plot of a bloody movie isn’t it?”

“Uh-huh,” Sophie grinned, “_Snow White and the Seven Dwarves _to be precise. You really need to agree to go to the cinema with Harry or this is going to go on forever Draco.”

“I am not going anywhere near a muggle cinema and I will not fall for this anymore!” Draco remarked irritably.

Sophie didn’t look convinced.

***

“I’m sorry that you got laid off Justin.”

Justin Finch-Fletchley sighed, “Ah it’s just one of these things Draco. Ever since the war we’ve been losing business. People just don’t shop for ordinary clothes at wizarding stores anymore, they prefer the big, cheap muggle stores.”

“Well it’s still not ideal,” Draco said, he had bumped into the former Hufflepuff on Diagon Alley, “Not when you’ve got mouths to feed.”

“I’ll find another job,” Justin said, “It’s not the end of the world.”

“It could be a lot worse,” Draco agreed, “After the First Wizarding War they shut down a lot of businesses in Knockturn Alley. It got so bad that the staff of one clothing shop they had closed had to start a strip group to make money.”

Justin raised an eyebrow, “A strip group?”

“Yeah, they used to go around pubs and bars,” Draco said in a whisper, “To make money to feed their kids. At least you don’t have to do that.”

“Yeah because that never happened,” Justin said in amusement, “That’s the plot-”

“Let me guess, a bloody movie!”

Justin nodded, looking incredibly bemused, “Uh, yes. _The Full Monty_.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “I hate Harry. I can’t believe I fell for it again! Ugh! See you later Justin.”

“See you Draco,” Justin said, watching the cursing former Slytherin leave, and wondering what on earth he had just witnessed.

***

“Did you hear about poor Theo?”

“Yeah, I saw it in the prophet,” Draco sighed as he sat in Pansy’s living room drinking wine and gossiping. Harry was working the late shift, and he needed a good old catch up with his best friend.

“Daphne broke up with him,” Pansy said sadly, “But it would be hard, wouldn’t it? I don’t know if I could still love Blaise if he was a werewolf...”

“I’d still love Harry,” Draco said, “I don’t think it would matter if he was a werewolf or a vampire or anything.”

“It’s easy to say that though, but you don’t know how you would react if it really happened,” Pansy pointed out.

“I suppose,” Draco said slowly, “But werewolves can be loved you know. My cousin Nymphadora was really young and naïve but then she fell in love with this werewolf. It was the full moon and he accidentally kidnapped her in the shrieking shack. But he was on wolfsbane so he didn’t hurt her, and she saw how gentle and kind he was. So she spent the night just talking to him, but he couldn’t talk back obviously. Anyway, she fell in love with him and then she kissed him as the sun came up and he became a man again. That man was the guy she married.”

Pansy looked at Draco in amusement, “Honey, I’m not that well-versed in muggle movies. But even I know that’s not true. It’s a fairy-tale that they made into a movie, _Beauty and the Beast_.”

“Oh goddamn it!” Draco snapped, “Damn my fucking Husband!”

Pansy grinned, “You married him sweetie.”

***

“Xenophilius Lovegood has had a really interesting life,” Draco said as he rocked a small baby in his arms.

“How so?” Hermione asked as she watched the small baby begin to drift off, “Oh Draco, you really are the baby whisperer. Rosie kept me up all through the night.”

Draco smiled down at her, “She’s adorable, for a Weasley.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Charming. You were saying, about Xeno?”

“Oh yes,” Draco said in a whisper, “Well he had to wear braces on his legs when he was young which was why everyone made fun of him. He had a childhood sweetheart at Hogwarts, but everyone else bullied him and called him insane. After he left school he played Quidditch for England and got to meet the muggle queen. Then he went and fought in the First Wizarding War and lost his best friend. He came back and set up a shrimp fishing business for that friend because it was what he had always wanted to do-”

“I’m going to stop you right there because Harry has fooled you again,” Hermione said with an amused smile, “And you had better not curse this time in front of my baby girl.”

Draco just rolled his eyes, “What film was it this time?”

“_Forrest Gump_,” Hermione replied.

Draco shook his head, “I don’t know why I married him...”

“Because you love him, even if he does keep playing tricks on you,” Hermione teased, “You can put it all to an end if you just agree to go to the cinema with him.”

Draco sighed in a long-suffering way and glanced down at the little redheaded baby in his arms, “I hate it when he wins Rosie,” he mumbled.

***

That had been the final straw. Draco returned to their flat after visiting little Rosie and Harry was still at work. However when Harry got in from his late shift that night he found Draco waiting for him in the living room.

The blonde man got to his feet and stared at him, he crossed his arms over his chest, “You win.”

“What do I win?” Harry yawned, it had been a long night and he was exhausted.

“I don’t know anything about the muggle world,” Draco admitted, “And especially not about films. I’m really sick of you embarrassing me by telling the plots of movies and making me think they’re real!”

“Alright then, come to the cinema with me like I’ve been asking for years and I’ll stop,” Harry grinned.

Draco rolled his eyes, but he was smiling very slightly, “Fine, I will go to the muggle cinema theatre with you.”

“Movie theatre.”

Draco glared at Harry, “Don’t push it Potter.”

Harry’s grin only widened.


	5. Hate is a Strong Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Sirius Potter always thought his parents were disgustingly in love, until he went to Hogwarts and discovered that they hadn't always been that way.

I thought my parents were in love, sickeningly in love actually. In love to the point of being embarrassing.

When I (I’m James Sirius Potter by the way) went to Hogwarts all of those perceptions I had of my parents changed and it all started very subtly. Looking back, the first hint that my parent’s life was not all that it seemed was in something Professor McGonagall had said on my first day.

I listened intently to her opening speech and when we were given our tasks, I immediately got to work. As she walked up and down she looked at our progress and when she reached me she paused.

“Very impressive Mr. Potter,” She had said, “You certainly don’t get your Transfiguration skills from your biological Father.”

I laughed, “I know, my Dad is terrible at Transfiguration. It was my Father who taught me.”

She smiled very slightly, it was the sort of smile that you could only see if you were really looking for it, “I can see that.”

As she walked away she mumbled to herself thoughtfully, “Who would have thought?” and that sparked the smallest doubt in my head.

That doubt only grew as I progressed through my first year. I knew my Father had wronged in the past, but I never knew the full extent of it. The little comments about how unbelievable it was that my parents had raised me and my little brother Scorpius together never stopped though. The teachers made these comments, not my fellow students and I started to wonder what it was they knew.

Eventually, I asked, “What do you mean by that Professor McGonagall?”

She looked surprised, “Oh. Only that your parents weren’t exactly friends when they went to Hogwarts together.”

I frowned, “Because they were a Slytherin and a Gryffindor?” I asked.

She frowned, “That was part of it, yes. But perhaps this is something to ask your parents about.”

That was all I got from that conversation. But as I asked more and more questions I grew to realise that my parents had not just ‘not been friends’, by all accounts they had hated each other and this just didn’t compute to me. Not until I was cornered by a group of Gryffindors who were much older than me in the common room one night.

“Potter,” The tallest said as they boxed me in and towered over me.

I took a step back, “What do you want?”

“To ask you how you managed to worm your way into Gryffindor,” Another of the boys said.

“Scum like you doesn’t belong here,” The third said.

I swallowed, “But my Dad was in Gryffindor-”

“Your Dad divorced your Mum because he was a pansy,” The tallest said nastily.

“And the pansy he left her for is a Malfoy,” The second said, “Malfoy’s are Slytherin scum and so is everyone associated with them. You deserve to be in Slytherin, like him.”

I didn’t know what to say, and I couldn’t take another step back without stepping into the fire.

The third boy said, “Malfoy killed my Uncle, and Jack’s Aunt too. He was a Death Eater, sucking up Lord Voldemort’s arse. I suppose he’s sucking up your Dads now.”

They all laughed and I felt tears prickling at my eyes. This was the first bad treatment I had gotten because of who my parents were and I wasn’t prepared for it all.

“Look at the little pansy crying,” The tallest chortled, he pushed me and I cried out as I nearly fell in the fire.

They left me alone after that, and as I sat in front of the fire I realised that everything I knew was a lie. The man I had called Father from about the age of 3 years old had been a Death Eater. He had fought on the other side of the war _against _my Dad. I could see why my Dad had hated him, I could see why they had been enemies but I couldn’t understand why they were together.

I never slept that night, tossing and turning and trying to make sense of my life. But when morning came, nothing was any clearer. It was a Saturday so I dressed myself and went to the person I trusted most, apart from my parents.

“James!” He said brightly when he opened the door to his quarters.

“Uncle Neville,” I said miserably, stepping inside.

Neville frowned at me, “What’s wrong?”

“Everything,” I said miserably, flopping onto an armchair by the fire, “My Father was a Death Eater. He fought for Voldemort against my Dad.”

Neville sighed, “That’s not true. He was forced to become a Death Eater, James. His Father held him down while he was branded and his family forced him into that life. He was never against your Dad, in fact he did what he could to help him.”

“How?”

“Well, it’s complicated,” Neville admitted, “But he saved your Dads life a few times during the war. And your Dad saved his life too.”

I shook my head in disbelief, “But it doesn’t make any sense Uncle Neville!” I exclaimed, “My Father was such an idiot! He bullied my Dad and they fought and they duelled all of the time! I mean how could they be together after that, it makes no sense at all!”

“Your Dad caused as many as those fights as your Father,” Neville said wisely, “The blame for the animosity was 50/50 and I can assure you James, your parents love each other very much.”

“But how?” I shouted, “You don’t understand Uncle Nev, they _hated _each other!”

Neville looked up at me and smiled, “Nah, they didn’t.”

I looked at my Uncle like he was mad.

“Trust me,” Neville said, “I was there to witness it all. They never hated each other, they fought and they bickered like an old married couple. Just like they do now, but hate is a strong word James. They always liked each other, but neither of them admitted that for a very long time. You know what they say, little boys pull on little girls pigtails when they like them.”

I snorted, “Or in this case little boys will duel little boys when they fancy them.”

Neville laughed loudly, “Exactly. It doesn’t matter how your parents story started, just that it’s a happy one now.”

I nodded slowly, “You’re right.”

Neville looked amused at the surprise in my voice, “And now if you are quite finished, do you want to join me for some breakfast?”

My worries now relieved I nodded and smiled, “Yes, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this post on tumblr from ‘magicalfeminazi’ but adapted slightly;
> 
> “I’m just imagining James Sirius going to Hogwarts and hearing all this stories about how Draco and Harry were always fighting and some one even shows him a picture somebody took of them in which Harry punched Draco. And he just can’t understand how the parents he saw at home, disgustingly in love, could be the same people as in those stories.
> 
> And then he hears stories about his father Draco and he knew his dad had been a Death Eater but people say such horrible things and he begins to understand why Harry hated him. And he is so confuse. He goes to see his uncle Lupin and starts ranting about how was it posible that his parents were toghether and that Draco was such a jerk when he was young.
> 
> “I can assure you your parents love each other very much, James” says Remus, his eyes not leaving the exams he was marking.
> 
> “BUT HOW? You don’t understand uncle Remus, he HATED him!” He cryes messing his hair.
> 
> Remus looks up and he is seeing James and Harry all over again and can’t help but smile fondly.
> 
> “Nah, he didn’t”.”


	6. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Draco is in denial about his feelings for Harry Potter and his fellow Slytherins can't take it anymore. So, they stage an intervention.

By the second week of their ‘8th Year’ at Hogwarts, the Slytherins were despairing. They had a shared common room with the other students who had returned to re-do their final year of schooling. But they still had to share a dorm room with those who had been in their own house. This meant that the male Slytherins were far more affected by this sense of despair than the female Slytherins.

However, it affected all of them in some way or another. The problem was that Draco Malfoy was madly in love with Harry James bloody Potter. Everyone could see it, especially them because they were incredibly perceptive. The only person who could not see it, or more accurately would not accept it, was Draco Malfoy himself.

The first two weeks of the term were therefore hellish. They had been forced to listen to Draco rant about Harry Potter for 7 years, and they _had _rather naively hoped that he would shut the hell up about him now that the war was over. But alas, they had been wrong.

Every minute of every day Draco talked about Potter. The only time he stopped was when he was sleeping, eating, or in a class that forbade him from speaking. The Slytherins who called themselves his friends had tried to avoid him at first, but he had always managed to find them, so they had been forced to think up a new tactic.

That new tactic was called being blunt as hell, and annoying the crap out of their friend at the same time, and Theodore Nott decided to kick things off.

“Hey Theo,” Draco said as he flopped on the sofa in the common room one evening, “I’m-”

“Gay?”

Draco blanched, “What?” He spluttered.

Theo smirked, “Gay, Draco. You like men, you want to kiss them, you want to fuck them, you want to suck-”

“That’s enough!” Draco exclaimed, looking incredibly flustered as he glanced around the common room.

“Struck a nerve there, did I?” Theo asked smoothly.

Draco glared at him, “No, and I’m not gay. You can’t talk anyway, snogging anything that bloody moves! Ugh, anyway as far as Potter goes, he can-”

“Suck your dick?”

Draco’s face reddened even more, “I...what...Theo!” he spluttered

Theo just grinned at his friend and got to his feet, “Night Draco,” he said in a sing-song sort of way as he left the common room.

***

The other Slytherins had seen Theo’s approach, and they saw its effect. He had not said a single word to Theodore Nott after that conversation, if you could call it that. In fact Draco had actually gone to the extent of avoiding Theo.

Blaise Zabini decided to have a go next. Draco sat down next to him in Potions, and began to mutter under his breath, “Honestly Blaise, he’s such an arrogant tosser! I mean I’m-”

“Desperate to fuck him?”

Draco was so startled by this response that he dropped an entire jar of newts eyes into his cauldron. It promptly exploded in his face, and he passed out on the floor.

Blaise shared a rather wicked grin with his fellow Slytherins.

***

Their method was now tried and tested. Draco had not said a word to Blaise since his surprise response in Potions two days previously. And Draco’s eyebrows had still not grown back yet either. The next Slytherin to have a go was Tracey Davis.

“Trace. Can I sit with you?” Draco asked as he spotted his friend in the library.

Tracey nodded, immersed in her book, “Sure.”

Draco sat down next to her at the secluded table towards the back of the library. He let out a fairly loud sigh and opened his book, “Can you believe that Gryffindor actually won that Quidditch match? I mean of course they did, it was for charity, it was probably engineered that way. I think Potter is cheating, he always catches the snitch so quickly. Nobody can be that good a seeker after not practicing for a year! I’m-”

“Sexually frustrated about how much you want to get in Harry Potter’s pants?”

Draco’s arms slipped, and he fell face first into the table with a thump.

Tracey grinned triumphantly as Madam Pince grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and threw him out of the library for making too much noise in the quiet section.

***

This method was proving to be very effective. Three out of the five Slytherins who had suffered through Draco’s 7 year rant about his love for Harry Potter, and returned to Hogwarts for an 8th instalment of it, were no longer dealing with the pain of this affliction anymore.

Daphne Greengrass decided that she was going to give it a try, sick of Draco constantly whining to her about Harry _freaking _Potter.

“Daph, wait up,” Draco said, jogging and catching up with her in the darkened grounds of the school.

Daphne glanced at him as they walked towards the castle together, both caked in mud after a particularly wet practice session down at the Quidditch Pitch.

“We’re going to massacre Gryffindor in the first game of the season. I need to beat Potter, the arrogant fucking bastard that he is. I have the best strategy plan worked out too, I’m-”

“In complete denial about the fact that you want to take Harry Potter and fuck him against the wall of that bathroom he tried to kill you in?”

Draco stumbled, “What?” he tried to hiss, but sort of squeaked.

“You heard me,” Daphne said, holding her head up high and walking a little faster.

Draco fell over his feet as he hurried to keep up with her, and Daphne smirked. She continued her walk up to the castle, leaving him face down in the mud.

***

Pansy Parkinson had watched this entire thing go down, torn between feeling sorry for her best friend and pissing herself laughing at his expense. In all honesty she had had to put up with more of his Potter-whining than any other Slytherin here. Apart from perhaps Crabbe and Goyle, but they had been too stupid to work out that it was anything other than hatred.

So by that logic, Pansy had as much reason to want to end the torment as anyone else. But she did feel sorry for Draco, with his unrequited love for the scrawny, specky boy-who-wouldn’t-bloody-die.

This was why she had held off on using the method that her fellow Slytherins had shown to be so effective. Until that was, she could not take one more moment of his bloody complaining. She was sitting in the common room when he walked in from his dorm room. He immediately sought her out and said, “Pansy, I’m-”

“Gay? Madly in love with Harry Potter? Pathetic in your attempts to get him to notice you? All of the aforementioned?”

Draco’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. He stumbled down the last step into the common room and Pansy smirked. They had brought this elegant, aristocratic statue of a man to his knees in the space of a few weeks through the medium of bluntness. That might have seemed an odd thing, but Slytherins were _never _blunt. They _never _said what they meant, they walked on eggshells, tiptoed past sleeping dragons, danced around bushes. This approach was so bizarre that it actually worked.

But this time it didn’t.

Draco glared at his best friend, “I’m off to the owlery.”

“Wonderful,” Pansy said with a slight smirk.

“And fuck you Pansy,” Draco added before he stalked out of the room.

***

“I have gathered you all here today to-”

“What is this, a fucking funeral?” Theo asked in amusement.

Draco glared at his friend. He was sitting on the teacher’s desk in a disused Potions classroom, and he had gathered Theo, Blaise, Tracey, Daphne and Pansy in this classroom.

“I am making a statement, Theo.”

“Get on with it then,” Daphne said, raising an eyebrow at the blond man.

Draco gave a stiff nod, “I have gathered you all here today to apologise for the past 7 years of tormenting that I have put you through. I am _aware _that I talk about Harry Potter a little more than I should-”

“A _little_?”

“Shh, Blaise!”

“And I understand why you felt the need for this intervention you have been staging over the past few weeks,” Draco said with a shaky breath, “So today I will finally confess to you all the truth...the truth I have been holding inside for so long. And I want you all to know that it is no easy thing, and I am only telling you because your friendship is very dear to me.”

“Get on with it!” The Slytherins echoed.

Draco took another breath and blurted out, “I do have a preference for male company and I do have a frustrating weakness for dark-haired, green eyed men in specific and yes, okay, fine! You are all right, I’m in love with Harry Potter!”

A familiar laugh came from the back of the classroom, and Draco’s face paled. There was a flurry of movement and Harry Potter appeared out of nowhere (or so it seemed to those who did not know about the existence of his invisibility cloak). He smirked, and his green eyes sparkled as he stepped into the light.

“Well Malfoy, I never knew you felt that way about me,” Harry said, a satisfied grin appearing on his face.

The Slytherins seemed to be just as stunned by this development as Draco. But Pansy was giggling, and that was a rare sight. Draco’s eyes widened as he realised that he had been entirely set up by his bitch of a best friend (who he loved dearly, really), and that he had just made a complete fool of himself in front of everyone he considered as a friend, and in front of the boy he had fancied for 7 long bloody years. He came to the conclusion that he must do the only thing that a proper upstanding member of the pure-blood society could do in this situation; he fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a tumblr post by accio-malfoy:
> 
> Draco: I'm-  
Pansy: Gay?  
Pansy: Madly in love with Potter?  
Pansy: Rather pathetic in your attempts to get him to notice you?  
Pansy: All of the above?  
Draco...  
Draco: I'm off to the Owlery  
Draco:...  
Draco: And fuck off Pansy.


	7. Midnight Robbery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Draco and Harry are training to be Aurors together...

“Can I just ask one question before we start?”

The Senior Auror on duty rolled his eyes, “What’s the question Malfoy?”

“If we’re training to be Aurors, why are we pretending to be criminals for this exercise?”

“Because to bring criminals down, we have to understand how they work,” Harry piped up.

“Precisely Potter,” The Senior Auror said, “And I wouldn’t have thought getting into the brain of a criminal would be too difficult for you now Malfoy.”

Malfoy looked visibly pissed off by the comment, but said nothing.

“And for speaking up, I’m going to make you go first. You’re being paired with Potter. This is the scenario. You are robbing a bank, you have a hallway filled with lasers and you need to get to the other end without setting one off. Understood?”

Harry and Malfoy both nodded and the simulation room that they were in transformed to look like the underground hallway of a bank. Between them and the vault were hundreds of lasers.

“I’ve got this Potter,” Malfoy said, determination glistening in his eyes.

Harry simply watched in amusement as Malfoy stepped forward. He was fully expecting him to set off the lasers within seconds. However, he managed to gracefully dodge every single one. In fact, it was like watching a dance because of the elegance and gracefulness of the routine.

It barely took Malfoy a minute to reach the end of the corridor, open the vault and smirk back at Harry very triumphantly, “Bet you couldn’t have done that Potter.”

Harry smiled and clapped, “Well done Malfoy, and you know, I probably couldn’t have danced through the lasers. But I could have done this…”

He walked to a consumer unit on the wall, opened it and flicked a switch. Every single laser in the corridor turned off and Malfoy looked flabbergasted.

The Aurors and Auror trainers watching the scene descended into laughter as the fake corridor disappeared into the white simulation room.

“Seriously?” Malfoy raged as he stalked back into the centre of the room.

The Senior Auror who had been teasing Malfoy earlier managed to stop laughing for long enough to say, “And that’s why we pair muggle-borns or half-bloods with purebloods, Malfoy.”

Malfoy huffed irritably and crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry just smirked, rather wickedly at the man who had once been his schoolboy rival. Then the smile on his face vanished, “Wait…did you just make him my Auror partner?”

The Senior Auror grinned in response.

Harry and Draco caught each other’s eyes as they looked at each other in disbelief.

“What?”

“No way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on this prompt from ‘otpdisaster’ on Tumblr:
> 
> Your OTP as thieves. Person A watching, and complimenting how sexy B looks lithely weaving their way through the intricate network of deadly alarm lasers surrounding their target. A also make sure that B skillfully, gingerly, makes it all the way to the end end before A shuts the lasers off and just walks through. (Tumblr via otpdisaster).


	8. Talk You Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry has to save Draco, from himself rather than from any dark lord this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from the song "Talk you Down" by The Script.

The wind was howling and the snow was falling hard. I barely noticed my fingers turning blue as I gripped the bridge tightly. It was December in the highlands of Scotland, of course it was cold. But I never noticed. My mind was elsewhere.

I thought I was alone. Nobody ever came out to the far flung ends of the grounds of Hogwarts in weather like this, and they especially never did so in the middle of the night.

Under any other circumstances the view would have been idyllic. The bridge I stood on connected the grounds with the real world. If anyone ever wanted to hike from Hogwarts to Edinburgh, then this would be the way to go. All around me were snow-capped mountains and below me the lake that fed the Black Lake rushed with a strong current.

“Don’t do it.”

The voice made me jump, but my grip remained firmly on the bridges barrier.

I never bothered turning around. I would recognise that voice anywhere. It made me both angry, frustrated and ashamed.

“This has nothing to do with you Potter.”

“Nothing to do with me?” Harry objected, “You’re my friend Draco, and I know things have been hard but this isn’t the solution.”

“Hard?” Draco asked, tears burning in his eyes, “Hard doesn’t begin to describe it Potter! I have lost everything!”

“A divorce isn’t the end of the world,” Harry assured him, “If I managed to survive one then I’m sure you can. The press ripped me apart when Ginny and I divorced, they thought I was some sort of perfect hero and that my marriage should have been perfect too. You don’t have such a high profile, you’re lucky.”

“I don’t care what the press think of the divorce!” Draco exclaimed, “I care that Astoria is refusing me custody of my son. He is all I have, and I’ve lost him. So what do I have to live for?”

“You will get custody,” Harry said softly, “There isn’t any reason why you shouldn’t. Astoria ended that marriage when she decided to have an affair. You are perfectly capable of looking after your son and the Wizengamot will realise that. You just have to give it a little bit of time.”

“The Wizengamot?” Draco spat, “The biased court that do whatever they want? There are barely any purebloods left. All of the Weasley’s will turn against me, I don’t stand a chance.”

“Alone, that’s true,” Harry said honestly, “But with me, it’s a different story.”

Draco scoffed, “And why would you want to help me, Potter?”

“I’ve helped you before,” Harry admitted, “I vouched for you after the war to save you time in Azkaban. I gave Minerva a good reference when you applied for the Potions Master job. What makes you think I won’t help you now?”

Draco frowned down at the rushing water, “Why did you do that?”

“Because you saved my life in the war, a couple of times actually,” Harry replied, “And I’m pretty big on second chances. I can see how much you love your son, about as much as I love my two in fact. I would do anything for my children so of course I’m going to help you get access to your son.”

Draco’s grip was tighter than ever but he still had not looked at Harry. “It might not work.”

“But it might,” Harry said, “And you can’t die if there’s still a chance.”

Draco took a step back and let go of the barrier. He turned his tearstained face to Harry’s and saw relief flooding the shorter man’s face.

“How did you know I was here?”

“I was worried about you so…I followed you,” Harry admitted sheepishly.

“You were worried about me?” Draco countered.

Harry suddenly seemed nervous as he glanced down at the wooden bridge’s rickety floor, “Sometimes you don’t realise what someone means to you until you think you’re going to lose them.”

Draco rolled his eyes and hastily wiped his tears, “You’re a cryptic fool like Dumbledore. You know that, don’t you?”

Harry laughed weakly and nodded, “Yeah.”

Draco smiled slightly and began to walk back along the bridge, “Come on. We have a long walk back.”

Harry nodded, “Here, I thought you might need this.”

From his cloak pocket he pulled out a jar full of magical fire. Draco took it gratefully and felt his hands finally begin to thaw.

“Thanks Potter,” Draco said, meeting Harry’s eye for the first time that night.

Harry smiled and said, “You’re welcome.”

Their walk back was in silence, but as the sun began to rise and thaw the snow, they both knew that it was the dawn of something new.

** _“Prompt #63: Imagine that Muse A meets Muse B when they see them standing on a bridge about to commit suicide. A tries to slowly coax B into coming down off the bridge, telling B that they care about them.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt I based this on was this one from ‘cutiepieprompts’ on Tumblr:
> 
> “Prompt #63: Imagine that Muse A meets Muse B when they see them standing on a bridge about to commit suicide. A tries to slowly coax B into coming down off the bridge, telling B that they care about them.”


	9. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry pines for the 90's until Draco reminds him of how goddamn awful they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on something I heard in a TV shot I watch called “Gogglebox.” I love the two gay guys, I watch them and I’m constantly picturing Draco and Harry!

“Sometimes I wish I could go back to the 90’s.”

Draco frowned at his long-term boyfriend, “You spent the 90’s being hunted by Voldemort. You got attacked by three headed dogs, giant snakes, werewolves, dragons and Death Eaters throughout that entire decade!”

Harry glanced at Draco in amusement, “I meant the late 90’s. The golden days, when the war was becoming a distant memory and everyone partied like it was the millennium. Do you _remember _the party at the Burrow for the millennium?”

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, “I can’t forget it after what you did to me in Ronald Weasley’s bedroom. Why on earth are you being so nostalgic? It does not suit you.”

“I’m turning 40 tomorrow,” Harry said as he stared at his dress robes. They were hanging up at the end of the bed, ready to be worn for his big birthday party tomorrow evening, “I’m old, I want to be young again.”

Draco scoffed, “There’s being young again and then there’s going back to the late 90’s.”

“What was wrong with the late 90’s?” Harry objected.

Draco looked at Harry in amusement, “You had no sense of style, you had a terrible hairdo and you shagged women! Do you really want to go back to that?”

Harry shuddered slightly, “No...”

Draco smirked, “The only good thing about the late 90’s was our rendezvous’ in the bathroom of every official and unofficial event we attended and you let yourself get so caught up in how wrong it was.”

“I was engaged, and you were married,” Harry pointed out, “It _was _wrong.”

“Didn’t stop you though,” Draco smirked, “You even married the Weaslette and had kids with her.”

“And _you _had a kid too before your marriage fell apart,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

Draco waved a hand, “The difference was that Astoria always knew that I was gay and had flings on the side for years. You spent years pretending you were straight and ravaging me in bathrooms before you eventually got a divorce.”

Harry sighed and glanced up at the ceiling, “You’re right, the late 90’s did suck. I can’t believe I slept with women for so long...”

“Neither can I,” Draco snorted, “I slept with Astoria once to make Scorpius, that was enough for me.”

Harry laughed loudly at the remark and turned his head to the side, “But that party for the millennium...”

Draco grinned, “Yeah, that’s a night I wouldn’t mind reliving,” he said, “Unless you’re too old for it, of course.”

Harry smirked at the challenge in his eyes, “Never.”


	10. An Absurd Little World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry never expected to raise three children together, but sometimes fate can be a real bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:   
Major characters deaths in this one

“How did this happen?”

Harry glanced over at Draco at the strange question, he was watching the three kids talk in the living room and he had a very strange look on his face.

“Christmas? Someone invented it a long time ago,” Harry replied cheekily.

Draco didn’t even roll his eyes, something was really up with him.

“I’m serious,” Draco said, he glared at Harry, “I hate you.”

“Uh…okay, I hate you too?” Harry tried, he really had no idea where Draco’s mind was right now.

Draco groaned, “I’m supposed to hate you. You’re supposed to be the annoying boy who didn’t die, the hero figure that I hate. I’m supposed to be the pompous pureblood who hates scum like you, I’m supposed to hate you!” It appeared his rant was over for now.

“Yet you don’t,” Harry said thoughtfully, also glancing at the three kids in the other room.

Draco sighed, “Life wasn’t supposed to go like this,” he said, “I was supposed to get married to a rich pureblood woman and have a pompous mini me.”

“Uh, you did,” Harry said, pointing out the obvious, “You just didn’t _stay _with the rich pureblood Mother of your child.”

Draco glared at him again and Harry raised his hands in defeat, he walked over to the fridge and threw Draco a beer before opening one for himself. Draco accepted the beer with a sigh of thanks.

“So, what’s up with you?” Harry asked, leaning against the kitchen worktop, momentarily forgetting about the trouble-makers they were supposed to be keeping an eye on.

Draco drank deeply from his bottle of beer and leaned against the doorframe, “My Father.”

** **

Harry glanced at the clock on the wall, “Ah yes, he is running late. Don’t worry, I’ll floo him.”

Harry moved to walk out of the room but Draco stopped him, “No, this is the problem, you and my Father, you get on, you’re _friends_.”

“And? That bothers you why?” Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at the blonde man.

Draco could have screamed, he was so frustrated, “The problem is my life is fucked up!” He exclaimed, “My son was not supposed to become best friends with yours, a bloody Potter in Slytherin, and a Weasley too, it’s ridiculous!”

Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him through the house, his house, Christmas was being held in Grimmauld place. He dragged Draco away from the kids and into the tapestry room, he glared at the Slytherin, “My son loves your son like a brother and he loves Rosie like a sister, those three kids through there, that’s me, Ron and Hermione, that’s how close a bond they have, now I don’t expect you to understand that-”

“Exactly!” Draco shouted, “I don’t! I don’t understand it because I never had anything like that and I don’t know what to do, I’m friends with you, in fact you’re probably my best friend, and it’s messing with my head, I’m best friends with Harry freaking Potter and our sons are practically brothers, do you not think that messes with my head?”

“You don’t think it messes with mine?” Harry shouted back, his eyes going to the door to make sure it was still shut, “Draco you tormented me for years but I got over it, and I like you, you’re my best friend too and you and those three kids, that’s all I have so yeah I’m going to get defensive about them, but I’m worried about you too and I don’t know what the hell brought this on!”

“They’re all I have too.” Draco said in a small voice, “So yes I have my Father, but even you don’t know how messed up that relationship was, and you not knowing is my fault, not yours, my pride is afraid it will break if I talk to anyone about just how messed up it was, but it’s Christmas Harry, and here we are, spending it alone. Life wasn’t supposed to go like this.”

“No, it wasn’t.” Harry agreed, his eyes drifting off to a spot behind Draco. Harry sank into an armchair and Draco did the same, “But we’re not alone.” He added.

“Can you believe they are in 1st year already?” Draco asked, sighing deeply, “I feel so old.”

“So do I.” Harry admitted, his voice trailing off, “Can you believe it’s been 11 years?”

“It feels like longer.” Draco admitted, “I still miss her every day.”

“Me too.” Harry said, rubbing his eyes to fight the tears that threatened to fall when they talked about this, they didn’t often because it hurt too much but sometimes the words needed to be said.

“Hermione and Ron weren’t supposed to die.” Harry said, the pain in his heart as awful as it had been 10 years ago.

“No, Hermione wasn’t meant to die, neither was Astoria, or Ginny. Ron chose his own fate.” Draco said, still very bitter from what had happened.

“He had just lost his Wife.” Harry said in a quiet voice.

This had aggravated Draco he jumped up again and glared down at Harry, “So had we! All three of us lost our wives on the same day we were granted with the gift of our children but me and you, we dealt with it Harry, we were in pain but we put our children first, we didn’t go drinking the draught of living death to end it all, we didn’t orphan our children!” His eyes were bright as he turned around, trying to compose himself.

“We were always stronger than he was Draco. Even at school Ron was weak, when things got hard he gave up.” Harry said, he still defended his friend after all that had happened.

“It wasn’t fair.” Draco said, turning back to face Harry, his eyes red and filled with sorrow, “I mean that stupid disease found only in certain expecting Mothers, it killed 12 women before they found the cure, why did Astoria, Hermione and Ginny have to be amongst those 12?”

“I don’t know Draco.” Harry said honestly, “I don’t know, and after all I went through during the war, and all I know you went through too it wasn’t fair. We deserved a normal life, but that wasn’t the way it happened and like you said we have to deal with that. Life isn’t fair.”

“The kids are probably damaged forever.” Draco grumbled, “The way we raised them.”

“They’re fine, they’re sneaky Slytherin’s who like to play tricks on their parents. They love school and hate homework, they love Christmas and they hate their home-made sweaters from their Grandmother, they hate hugs and kisses, they love their family, they are normal kids Draco, and they are fine.” Harry said soothingly, he had a feeling that it was the whole Christmas with the kids thing that had set him off. He hadn’t been the same since the trio had left for school.

“They’re as fine as any three kids can be who have two Dads.” Draco added onto the end of Harry’s statement.

Harry sighed, “Well it didn’t start out that way.”

Draco was still pacing. Harry frowned at him, “And living together to raise the three of them together seemed like a good idea at the time Draco. We couldn’t have known that things would change between us, that we’d…” He trailed off.

Draco was still angry, “That we’d what? End up together? And my Father is fine with it and Severus is fine with it and Molly is _fine _with it! Don’t you see Harry? Everyone is willing to be fine with it because they are afraid!”

“I know,” Harry said, surprising Draco, “But for good reasons Draco. Your Father is fine with it because he and I get on and because he’s willing to see past the fact you’re gay because he’s your Father. Severus is fine with it because he’s seen so much pain and suffering in the kids life that he is happy that Scorpius is happy now, with parents who love him, even if both of them are male. Molly is fine with it because she lost two children that day, three if you count Hermione as part of the family which she was, she lost so much and we both know she’s never been the same since, she’s happy that Albus and Rose are happy. You seem to think this is a disease Draco, that I’m something to be ashamed of, you think the first thing people see when they look at you is the fact that you’re gay, but it isn’t. In this day and age it’s so common it’s like having an iPhone, people don’t stare and think you must be a pompous hipster, they just talk to you like a normal person.”

Harry’s speech was motivating, Draco had to give him that, and he did feel a lot better. He raised an eyebrow, “Are you really comparing being gay to having an iPhone?”

Harry laughed, happy that Draco was smiling now, “Well you understood my point.” He said as he stood up and gave Draco a long look, “Are you feeling ready to go into the living room and open presents with your children without breaking down in tears now?” He asked, half serious and half amused.

Draco glared at him, but it was playful, “Yes, I think I’ll be able to hold it in.” He teased.

Harry smiled, “Good.”

He reached his hand out and Draco took it, they walked into the living room together where the three children were gathered around the tree with the presents.

Harry smiled, the world they lived in was an absurd little one, but sometimes that wasn’t always a bad thing.


	11. In These Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between Harry and Draco talk in the ruins of Hogwarts after the battle changes everything

It was all over, but not everyone was celebrating. Draco Malfoy could not just switch off all of the pain and suffering that he had seen. He could not just cheer and laugh and celebrate like the others in the great hall. All he felt as he wandered through the deserted corridors of the ruin that had once been Hogwarts, was relief and pain.

His parents were gone now, they had left the moment that it ended. Draco did not know what would happen to them, but he suspected they would be punished for their involvement, and that they would likely end up in Azkaban. _He _could even end up in Azkaban for his involvement, he had not killed anyone, he had not even wanted to hurt anyone but he knew it was a possibility.

He sighed and walked through a door that had been pulled off of its hinges, onto a stone bridge that connected two of the schools towers together. He absentmindedly kicked a bit of rubble off the bridges broken edge and walked into the empty tower on the other side. It was eerie, walking through Hogwarts with nobody around, even the ghosts were all gathered in the great hall.

Draco was almost certain that he would not see anyone as he climbed a spiral staircase to the top of the tower and forced open a locked door into an old Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. He was incredibly surprised when he saw someone else here because this tower was rarely used for classes, and he did not even know that anyone else knew about it.

It was clear from a quick glance at the back of the person’s head that it was Harry Potter, he would recognise that jet black mop anywhere. Draco contemplated leaving and hoped that he had not been spotted yet. But unfortunately for him, Harry turned around.

“What are you doing here Malfoy?” He asked bitterly, “I thought you would have run back home with your Mummy and Daddy by now.”

“I decided to stay,” Draco said stiffly, “To help with the restoration of the castle.”

“How _generous _of you,” Harry muttered.

Draco rolled his eyes, “The real question Potter, is what are _you _doing up here? Shouldn’t you be in the great hall where they’re all celebrating your victory?”

“You make it sound like I won a Quidditch game,” Harry said, “Why would I want to celebrate? Do you know how many people I lost tonight?”

Draco sat down on one of the dusty desks and said, “I think everyone lost someone tonight.”

The windows were blown out up here and it was a little chilly as dawn began to break through the darkness.

“Never in the field of human conflict was so much owed by so many, to so few.”

Harry frowned, “Is that your way of saying thank you?”

Draco didn’t respond for a moment, “I suppose it is.”

“Wait,” Harry’s frown deepened, “Isn’t that a…muggle quote?”

Draco nodded, “Winston Churchill said it in World War two, after the Battle of Britain.”

Harry didn’t have the time or energy to hide the surprise on his face. Draco smiled ever so slightly, “I do read muggle books, Potter.”

“What does it mean?” Harry asked curiously.

“That depends on your perception,” Draco said honestly, “Applied in the case of _this _war I suppose it means that never in any wizarding war, has the whole country owed so much to so few people.”

“Those few being?”

“You, Granger, Weasley…the Order of the Phoenix,” Draco elaborated, turning his gaze to the window. Dawn was now beginning to break through the cracks with its harsh, bright orange light. Draco just studied the sky, more intensely than Harry had ever seen anyone look to the heavens.

Harry didn’t speak for a moment, he and Draco had been civil just there. They had managed to have a whole conversation without arguing or insulting each other.

“What are you doing up here anyway Malfoy?”

“I like it up here,” Draco said simply, “It’s usually empty and quiet. I didn’t even know anyone else knew about it.”

Harry shrugged, “I come here sometimes when I want to be alone.”

“So do I,” Draco said.

“Well, I was here first,” Harry said, “I’m not leaving.”

“Neither am I,” Draco said stiffly.

They didn’t speak for a good while as the sky was illuminated in a painfully bright orange which shone into the room, giving light to every corner.

“Thanks Malfoy.”

“What for?” Draco asked.

“In the courtyard when I revealed that I was alive… you threw me my wand,” Harry said, catching the Slytherins eye.

Draco shrugged and said, “You’re welcome. Thanks, for saving my life from the fiendfyre.”

“As much as we have disagreed in the past, I would never just leave you to die,” Harry said honestly.

“You’re too noble,” Draco remarked.

“Gryffindor trait,” Harry said with the hints of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“There isn’t a point continuing this rivalry,” Draco said.

“Rivalry?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, “Is that what it is?”

Draco frowned, “What else would it be?”

“Hatred,” Harry said bluntly.

“I never hated you, Potter,” Draco said, surprised that Harry thought that he had.

“Really?” Harry said sceptically, “Because you kind of acted like you did.”

Draco shrugged and said, “I was jealous of you actually, and bitter.”

“Why were you bitter?” Harry asked in disbelief.

“Because I extended the offer of friendship to you and you denied it. Trust me, people don’t say no to me very often,” Draco said, the hint of smile on his lips.

“So you acted like you hated me because you were pissed that I didn’t become your friend?” Harry asked.

“Pretty much,” Draco said, “And also because my Father gave me two options. Befriend you, or have nothing to do with you.”

“I’ll never understand your family Malfoy,” Harry remarked.

“Trust me, neither will I,” Draco said.

“Although your Mother did save my life. It was for selfish reasons, but she saved my life all the same,” Harry said, “Did you know that?”

Draco shook his head.

“She told Voldemort I was dead, but she knew I was alive. She asked me if you were alive, and I said you were so she lied to Voldemort,” Harry said.

Draco frowned, “She lied to the Dark Lord?”

“Never underestimate a Mother’s love,” Harry said, “It can do extraordinary things.”

“Is that how you survived him twice? Love?” Draco asked.

At first Harry thought he was being sarcastic, but then he realised that the Slytherin was serious so he answered with a vaguely honest answer, “That was part of it.”

Draco didn’t push the issue anymore, “They’ll go to Azkaban, my parents.”

“Your Mother won’t,” Harry said, “And neither will you.”

“How do you know?” Draco asked.

Harry shrugged, “It’s just a feeling,” he said as he pushed himself off of the desk, wincing in pain.

“You should probably go to the hospital wing,” Draco said.

Harry shook his head, “Other people are much worse off than I am. Do you want your Father to go to Azkaban, Malfoy?”

Draco shrugged at the question and didn’t reply. Harry began to walk towards the door before he heard the Slytherins response, “Yes.”

Harry turned in the doorway, “You’d wish that on your own family?”

“Not my family,” Draco said, not catching Harry’s eye, “But my Father deserves to go to prison for what he’s done. He should have the years taken from him that he took from-” he cut himself off and stopped himself from saying, ‘me’ then took a deep breath, “Other people.”

Harry gave a brisk nod, “Then I expect he will. See you around Malfoy.”

Not understanding Harry’s cryptic remarks Draco pushed them aside and looked back out at the sunrise, listening to Harry’s footsteps echo down the tower stairs.

***

The trial took place two weeks after the final battle. The Malfoy family were the first to be tried, and they were being tried as a family. Lucius Malfoy was sure that he would get away with it, like he had in the first war, so he stood proud with a slightly sly smile on his face as they waited in the middle of the court room. Draco sighed, he had lost weight in the two weeks since the battle, he was pale and anxious. He was certain that he would be sent to Azkaban. His Mother didn’t look any better, Narcissa’s face was gaunt and she was far too thin.

Draco couldn’t believe how his Father could stand there and be smug and sly when his family were falling apart next to him because of his decisions. It made him hate the man all the more.

He tried to listen to the proceedings, but things blurred out and in the end he could only pick out the odd word or sentence. His senses picked up when the verdicts were being revealed however, and his heart pounded with fear.

“Draco Malfoy,” The Judge said, “The jury have decided to drop all charges against you because of the aid you provided to the side of the light in the final battle, and because you never caused serious bodily harm or death to any person.’

Draco couldn’t believe his luck, he was getting off completely free. No time in Azkaban, no probation, he was a free man.

“Narcissa Malfoy,” The judge continued, “The jury have decided to drop all charges in light of the fact your home was commandeered by Death Eaters against your will, and due to the fact you suffered heavily yourself because of this. Like your son, you did not cause serious bodily harm or death to any person.”

His Mother seemed just as surprised at the verdict, and his Fathers smug expression was growing by the second. Draco despised him, and he knew there was very small chance that he would actually be punished for his crimes.

“Lucius Malfoy,” The judge said, turning his steely gaze to his Father, “The jury have found you guilty of all war crimes, including multiple counts of murder and torture. We hereby sentence you to a lifetime in Azkaban prison.”

Draco’s surprise was mirrored in his Mother’s eyes, she looked horrified, and for a second Draco felt guilty for wishing this upon his Father as the man’s reserve broke down. In the end he was dragged screaming and shouting from the court room, while Draco and Narcissa got to walk out free.

Even in the sorry state he was in however, Lucius Malfoy still managed to call in one last favour. One last day with his family, a chance to say goodbye before spending his life holed up in Azkaban. It was the last thing that Draco wanted, because he knew his Father didn’t really want to say goodbye, he wasn’t that affectionate. There was some other ulterior motive involved, which his Mother knew too, she had suffered his abuse for far longer than Draco had after all.

His last day, his goodbye, turned out to be almost exactly as bad as Draco thought it would be.

***

_Knock. Knock_

“Sorry Ron,” Harry said through the fireplace at Grimmauld Place, “Someone’s at the door.”

Ron raised an eyebrow, “Who’d be at your place at this time of night?”

“I have no idea,” Harry said honestly, “But I suppose I better check. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Sure thing mate,” Ron said, his face disappearing and the fire turning back to its normal colour.

Harry pulled his wand from his back pocket as he waked to the door. The war had made him paranoid, and it was rather late for anyone to be calling round at his house. He opened the door warily and raised his wand. But he almost dropped that wand in surprise when he saw the hunched, blonde-haired figure standing on the doorstep in the pouring rain.

“Malfoy!”

He looked up, his face bloody and bruised.

“What the hell happened to you?” Harry asked as he ushered his former enemy into his house.

Draco leant against the wall weakly, soaking wet and looking like he might collapse at any minute, “My Father…”

Harry frowned, “But…I thought he was imprisoned last week,” he said.

Draco shook his head and said, “He found a loophole to say ‘goodbye’ to his family.”

Harry’s face was alight with anger as he took Draco’s arm and led him into his living room, “He did this to you?” he asked as he pushed Draco into an armchair and performed a couple of drying charms.

Draco nodded, but said no more.

“Why?” Harry asked as he inspected Draco’s injuries and contemplated calling Hermione, she knew the most medical magic.

“Because he was convinced I ratted him out and that was why he got time in Azkaban, and I didn’t,” Draco said.

Harry’s face fell, and Draco caught it before he had the chance to cover it up.

“You don’t have anything to do with this Potter, do you?”

“I… I vouched for you and your Mother,” Harry admitted, “But from what you said to me the morning after the final battle, you didn’t want your Father to be vouched for.”

Draco didn’t say anything as he eyed Harry suspiciously, “I didn’t, but then I also didn’t expect him to try and torture me to death.”

“Why did you come here?” Harry asked.

Draco shrugged, wincing afterwards, “I didn’t have anywhere else to go,” he admitted reluctantly.

“Is your Mother okay?” Harry asked with genuine concern.

“As okay as someone can be after suffering 5 crucio attacks in a row,” Draco said bitterly, “She’s in St. Mungo’s with my Aunt.”

“You should be in St. Mungo’s too Malfoy,” Harry said, finding it strange and slightly surreal that Draco Malfoy was in his house after all that had happened while they were at school together.

Draco shook his head, “I’m fine, just a couple of light cuts and some bruises.”

“Looks more like deep gashes,” Harry remarked, “And two black eyes. How many crucio attacks did he put you through?”

Draco stayed silent, and Harry said, “Come on Malfoy, I can tell when injuries have been caused by crucio. I’m going to become an Auror.”

He sighed, and Harry added slightly more softly, “Your Father won’t find you here. You can stop protecting him and his secrets now.”

“It was only three times,” Draco said, “I’ve had much worse, it’s fine.”

Harry didn’t say anything for a moment. He surveyed Draco, wondering why he was being so open and civil, then he smelled the firewhiskey on the Slytherins breath.

“You haven’t broken anything have you?” Harry asked as he opened a glass cupboard and took out two glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey.

Draco shook his head and accepted the glass that Harry had handed him, “Thanks Potter.”

Harry just nodded and sipped from his glass, Draco’s face was swollen up and red with blood, dark marks were forming under both of his eyes and he seemed to be covering up an injury to his side.

“Can I have a look?” Harry asked, “At your injuries?”

Draco snorted, ‘What do you know about healing Potter? Aurors just run in and don’t worry about the mess they leave behind.”

“Not anymore,” Harry said, “Councillors are required by law to review the aftermath of every case now.”

He snorted again, “That’s great, wish they’d done that 10 years ago.”

“Your Father abused you, didn’t he Draco?” Harry asked.

He wasn’t surprised when he didn’t get an answer so Harry said, “Because if he did, I know how it feels. My Uncle beat the shit out of me when I was a little kid, and he let his son do the same.”

“Yeah right Potter,” Draco said, “You’re the boy who lived, are you sure you weren’t raised in a castle?”

Harry raised an eyebrow at the former Slytherin, “Malfoy, my bedroom until I was 11 was the cupboard under the stairs because my cousin was such a spoiled brat he needed two bedrooms. I might be a hero in the wizarding world, but I was a freak in the muggle world and I paid for it.”

Draco seemed to narrow his eyes, but it was hard to tell since they were so swollen up, “I don’t buy it.”

“Well then I’ll show you when you’re well enough to take a trip into a pensieve,” Harry said bitterly.

“My Father only did what any pure-blood man does to his children,” Draco said angrily, “He _protected _me. He was trying to make me into the right kind of young man, the kind of person _he _wanted me to be.”

The bitterness in Draco’s voice was hard to listen to, even from Harry who had hated the boy for years. He was now beginning to sympathise with him however. After all, they had gone through pretty similar childhoods.

“Is that what you really think or what he brainwashed you into thinking?” Harry asked.

Draco’s eyes flashed and with a flick of his wand Harry had forced his high school enemy into a deep sleep. Yawning himself, and still bewildered by the events of the night he levitated him upstairs so he could sleep in a bed, not on the sofa.

***

When Draco Malfoy opened his eyes groggily, his surroundings weren’t those of his bedroom in the Manor. They weren’t that different either though… he was lying in a four poster bed with thick green curtains and the walls were covered in Slytherin regalia.

He frowned as he sat up, wincing only slightly. The majority of his injuries from the night before were gone, but the last thing he really remembered was showing up on Potters doorstep. He had been drinking, so his mind was a little foggy. He got to his feet, noticing the blood was gone from his clothes as he pushed open the door and walked out onto the landing of a draughty, grim looking staircase.

He glanced back at the door and the one opposite it, “Regulus” and “Sirius”, hadn’t Potters Godfather been Sirius Black? Draco thought to himself, maybe this was his house. He made his way down the stairs cautiously, past the mounted heads of dead house elves and into the hall where he smelt cooking.

Following it down a staircase he arrived in what was clearly the kitchen, although it was dusty and cold. Standing over the oven whistling was Potter.

“Morning,” he said as he turned around.

“Where am I?”

“In my house,” Harry replied.

“This is your house?” Draco asked in disbelief.

“Not really, it’s my Godfathers house, but he left it to me when he died,” Harry said.

“Right,” Draco said, sitting down at the table, “So I just showed up here last night?”

“Pretty much,” Harry said simply, “Then you passed out so I put you in Regulus’s old room.”

“Sorry,” Draco said sheepishly, “I was-”

“Drunk, I noticed,” Harry said, “Although you were still being an arse.”

Draco chuckled, “Thanks, for healing me and all, you should have just kicked me out.”

Harry shrugged, “I sympathised with you. Do you like bacon, sausages and egg?”

Draco nodded, and watched Harry in bemusement as he put the food onto two plates before sitting down opposite Draco and shoving a plate in front of him.

“Why are you so comfortable with me in your house?”

“Besides what you may think, you’re not that scary Malfoy,” Harry said through a mouthful of sausage.

“Huh,” Draco said simply as he stabbed a bit of bacon, “So was your Godfather in Slytherin?”

Harry shook his head, “Nah, the Blacks are a very old pure-blood family, the rest of them were all in Slytherin. My Godfather was in Gryffindor and his family hated him for it, he ran away and lived with my Dad as soon as he was old enough.”

Draco didn’t say anything, and for a moment they ate in silence.

“I’m not going back, to the Manor,” Draco said, “I don’t know why I’m telling you that.”

Harry chuckled, “Because it’s better to say it out-loud than to think it over and over in your head? I am surprised, I thought you’d go back for your Mothers sake.”

Draco snorted, “A Mother who was too scared of her Husband to even try and stop him from trying to kill his son? I don’t think so.”

“She lied to Voldemort for you,” Harry said, “She told him I was dead because I gave her information on you.”

Draco’s eyes flickered briefly, “I know, but it’s a little too late.”

“So what are you going to do?” Harry asked curiously.

Draco shrugged, “I don’t know, get my life together, try and find someone who’ll employ an ex-Death Eater with a reputation like mine.”

“You’ll get a job,” Harry said, “Your record is fairly clean after that hearing.”

“Which I assume you had something to do with,” Draco said.

Harry only smiled.

“Thanks for this, Potter,” Draco said gesturing around as he got to his feet, “I’ll see you around.”

“You can come round here whenever you want,” Harry said, “It’s just me and the dead house elves.”

Draco snorted, “Cheerful lot, aren’t they?”

“Aren’t all pure-bloods this morbid?” Harry asked with a snigger as they walked up the stairs to the hall.

“They’re either incredibly morbid, or incredibly extravagant,” Draco said matter-of-factly.

Harry laughed, “Figures.”

“I’ll let myself out,” Draco said with a forced smile, “See you Potter.”

“See you,” Harry said with a brief wave as he shut the front door on Draco’s retreating back.

***

“Potter.”

“Malfoy,” Harry said with a slight smile when he walked into the former Slytherin in Diagon Alley.

“I heard you joined Auror training,” Draco said.

Harry nodded, “Well, I needed to do something and it’s all I’ve got experience in. Did you figure your life out yet?”

Draco shrugged, “Sort of,” he said, “Are you in a hurry?”

Harry shook his head, “I’ve got all of the time in the world.”

“Mind if I buy you lunch?” Draco asked, “As a thank you for that…breakdown, of mine.”

Harry laughed, “Breakdown? I wouldn’t say it was quite that bad, but I won’t say no to lunch either.”

Draco gave him a slight smile, “I know a good place in muggle London,” he said.

“Since when did you become so cordial with me?” Harry asked curiously as they walked together.

Draco snorted, “I’m just being polite Potter.”

“You just can’t stand the thought of being seen as nice,” Harry said in amusement, “Did you end up getting a job in the law department?”

Draco smirked slightly, “I’m a junior lawyer.”

“I’m not surprised,” Harry said as they neared the muggle place that Draco had mentioned, “Aren’t all lawyers slimy gits?”

“Aren’t all Aurors pretentious Gryffindors?” Draco combatted.

Harry grinned, “Touché.”

Draco smirked as they walked into the café and sat down, “I started last week, it’s not bad. They all look at me like I’m going to start murdering people at any minute, but apart from that I can handle it.”

Harry chuckled, “Auror training is tough, but nothing harder than what I’ve already done.”

“Not that you’re at all cocky about it,” Draco remarked.

“I saved the entire Wizarding World and killed the darkest, evillest wizard _ever _at the age of 17,” Harry said with a grin, “I think I have the right to be cocky about that.”

Echoing Harry’s earlier words Draco said, “Touché.”

“Anyway, if you’ve got such a flashy lawyer job I assume you found a place to live?” Harry asked, “Or did you just go home?”

“I’ve not been home since that night,” Draco said darkly, “I haven’t found anywhere yet, the pay isn’t great as a junior.”

“So where are you staying?” Harry asked curiously.

“The Leaky Cauldron,” Draco said with a sigh, “My Mother has cut me off, on my Father’s order, which means no inheritance.”

“I’ve just bought a new flat,” Harry said after a moment of trepidation, “It’s in muggle London, close enough to the Ministry, and it’s got two fireplaces.”

“Sounds lovely,” Draco said.

“Well, it has two bedrooms,” Harry said, “You could stay there if you want.”

Draco’s eyes widened, but his mouth remained shut, Harry waffled, “It’s just an idea, I mean you’d still have to pay bills and help buy food, but there’s no mortgage.”

Draco never took chances, everything was meticulous and thought out in his world, so when he opened his mouth and said, “Sure,” he surprised himself as much as he surprised Harry.

Harry’s eyes widened too, he obviously hadn’t expected that answer, but he smiled and said, “Good, well, I’ll show you around after lunch.”

Draco nodded, letting a small smile slip onto his face, “That would be nice,” he said calmly when his stomach was actually doing flips. He had never had friends of the proper sort, just allies and bodyguards. This was his chance, the one he had missed in 1st year by being a cocky, pompous git, and he wasn’t about to watch it whizz by him again.


	12. Forbidden Fruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry loses his shit over the fact his boyfriend won't use his first name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this tumblr post by ‘toxixpumpkin’:  
“Is there a reason you never say my first name?”

“Pass the gravy dish Potter.”

It was a simple comment really. It wasn’t the politest of comments, it could have done with a please in there somewhere. But it was a simple enough comment, not the sort that makes a man smash said gravy dish and lose his shit, but that’s exactly what it did.

“Oh for Merlin’s sake!”

The gravy dish smashed to the ground and Draco Malfoy looked up at Harry Potter with a rather cute bemused look on his face, “Was that really necessary?”

“Yes!” Harry snapped, “We have been dating for months now Draco, _months_! When are you going to stop calling me by my last name?”

“I call you by your first name sometimes,” Draco objected, his arms now crossed over his chest rather childishly.

“Twice,” Harry said, glaring down at the blonde man, “Once when you took me to your Mother’s for lunch and once by accident when you were shagging me. In 3 months you have called me Harry _twice_!”

Draco cocked his head at the Gryffindor, “Why does it bother you so much? Potter is your name too.”

Harry shook his head in disbelief, “Why does it bother me? Are you for real? You’re my boyfriend now not my schoolboy enemy. People who care about each other use their first names.”

“I am sorry,” Draco said, eying Harry carefully, “I suppose it’s just a force of habit.”

“Is it?” Harry asked irritably, “Because I think that’s a lie.”

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “Why else would I call you Potter instead of Harry?”

“Oh I don’t know, because you’re afraid if you start calling me Harry this gets terrifyingly real and you realise you’re actually dating me not just sleeping with me,” Harry spouted off, god he sounded like a woman.

Draco scoffed, “I know just how real this is. I do not take men to have lunch with my Mother if I’m merely sleeping with them. Nor do I do civil Sunday lunches or make bloody pancakes on a Saturday morning for people I don’t care about.”

“Then why?” Harry asked in exasperation, “And don’t say it’s a force of habit because I know you and I know that’s a lie.”

Draco sighed and looked down at his plate of food, it really didn’t look too appetising anymore, “The truth is embarrassing.”

“Yeah well, even great Malfoy’s need to get embarrassed sometimes,” Harry said, looking at Draco pointedly.

“It’s a forbidden fruit thing, okay?”

“A what thing?”

Draco groaned, “Really Potter? You’re going to make me explain it to you?”

“I could have googled it but since you just called me Potter, _again_, yeah I’m going to make you explain it,” Harry said, only a little bit vindictively.

Draco’s cheeks turned pink and he cleared his throat, “I’m a Malfoy and you’re a Potter, I’m the epitome of Slytherin house and all things bad. You on the other hand are the golden boy, the shining star and the mascot for the brave and wonderful Gryffindor house.”

“As much as I like an ego boost, tell me something I don’t know,” Harry said sarcastically.

“The point is that I’m the bad guy and you’re the good guy and I have a bit of thing for that, alright? So I call you Potter like I used to when I actually was the bad guy,” Draco spat out, very quickly and very sheepishly.

Harry stared at Draco in disbelief.

“What?” The Slytherin asked self-consciously.

“I can’t believe you,” Harry said as a grin began to break out on his face, “All it boils down to is you having a weird fetish?”

“Harry-”

Harry’s grin broadened, “Draco, how about I make you a deal that will suit us both quite well. In the bedroom we’re Potter and Malfoy, everywhere else we’re Harry and Draco, deal?”

“Deal,” Draco said, his cheeks burning bright red while Harry, the bastard, was entirely unfazed.


	13. Happy Birthday, Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Draco is helping Blaise to plan his surprise birthday party, because he's a control freak and there's a disagreement over the guestlist...

“Draco, can I just point out that me sitting here planning your surprise 21st birthday party with you, kind of defeats the purpose?”

“Blaise, my surprise birthday party has to be up to my standards,” Draco said matter of factly as he stretched out on the sofa in his swanky London penthouse, “And the only way to ensure that is to include me in the planning process.”

Blaise rolled his eyes, “Right. So theme, food and music have all been discussed. I suppose the next thing is the guest list. How big a party do you want?”

“I’m going to be 21,” Draco said with a wave of his hands, “Is there any such thing as too big?”

Blaise resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he began to scribble in his notepad, “So your family will all be invited of course. All the French cousins and such?”

“Everyone, including Cassiopeia.”

“Your squib sister?” Blaise asked in surprise.

“Yes, she is family,” Draco said firmly, “And my Father won’t be able to whine about it from Azkaban. Put her on the list.”

“Alright,” Blaise said, “Family friends?”

“The Greengrass’s, your family of course, oh and the Nott’s,” Draco rattled off, “And make sure you invite all the Slytherins we knew through school.”

“What about other houses?” Blaise asked, “We have made friends out-with Slytherin since finishing school.”

Draco waved his hands, “Invite the ones we like. The Hufflepuff girls who work in Diagon, Hannah and Susan. That lawyer you get on with…”

“Justin,” Blaise said, “What about the Ravenclaws who play for England, Terry and Anthony?”

“Yeah invite them,” Draco said offhandedly.

“And the Gryffindors?” Blaise asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“What about them?” Draco asked, somewhat defensively.

“Well we work with a lot of them now, we’ve befriended a few,” Blaise said calmly, “I mean you know I’m pursuing Ginevra Weasley of course.”

“Everyone knows that,” Draco said with an amused smile, “Especially her and she’s adamant that it will never happen.”

“It will though,” Blaise smirked, “Is she invited?”

“I suppose so,” Draco said.

“And Harry?”

“What about him?” Draco asked, defensively again.

“Do you want me to invite him?” Blaise asked with a pointed look, “He is your Auror partner after all.”

“Yes…um, invite all of them, Harry included,” Draco said, clearing his throat.

“All of the Gryffindors,” Blaise repeated.

“Uh-huh,” Draco said evasively.

Blaise rolled his eyes, “Look, just be straight with me man. You can be gay with Harry, just be straight with me.”

Draco laughed nervously, “Harry is my Auror partner, nothing more than that Blaise.”

“Apart from the fact you’re obsessed with him and have been for…oh about 10 years now I suppose,” Blaise said matter of factly.

“I’m not obsessed with Harry bloody Potter!” Draco exclaimed.

“Potter with his scar and his broomstick and his mesmerising green eyes,” Blaise said in a bad imitation of Draco.

“I never said that!”

“You totally said that.”

Draco groaned, “Can we just get back to the party planning please Blaise?”

“Can you just admit that you fancy the pants off your Auror partner?”

“No.”

“Can you just promise to shag him rotten after your 21st birthday party and put all of us out of our misery?” Blaise continued, “Even Ginevra knows you two want each other. She broke up with Harry because he wasn’t interested in her anymore and she got a bit concerned about the fact he said your name in his sleep.”

“What? Blaise why haven’t you told me this before?” Draco asked sharply.

“Well you always maintained that you hate him,” Blaise said with a smirk, “And if you hate him you wouldn’t really care about the fact he has sex dreams about you. So, you just inadvertently admitted that you like him.”

“Oh fuck off Blaise!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this tumblr post from ‘thingsdracomalfoywouldsay’:  
Blaise: You want me to invite Harry?  
Draco: Yeah, um, invite all of them, Harry included.  
Blaise: Look, just be straight with me, man. You can be gay with Harry, just be straight with me.


	14. Make Me Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is on a mission to make Harry fall in love with Fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this tumblr post by ‘foxy-pumpkin’;
> 
> “reasons why fall is superior:  
-no heat  
-chilly weather  
-no sweating  
-halloween  
-sweaters  
-boots  
-jeans  
-no shaving  
-flannel  
-pumpkin spice everything  
-leaves changing colors  
-pumpkins  
-cute animals getting ready to hibernate  
-cozy pajamas  
-thanksgiving  
-it’s not summer  
-candy  
-fall scents  
-literally everything”

Draco Malfoy loved fall. He had always loved the season. He had loved it from the moment he had jumped into a pile of leaves in the back garden of Malfoy Manor. His Mother had shrieked in fear, terrified that he would drown amongst the leaves. His Father had scoffed and shaken his head when he realised that Draco had ripped the sleeve of the new cashmere sweater that he had bought him.

Harry Potter on the other hand, hated fall. He hated it with a passion, and he had never been able to see the beauty in the season like others did, like Draco did. To him fall was a time of pain and suffering. The red leaves on the trees made him think of his Mother with her fiery personality and bright red hair. Halloween was a horrible day, he hated it. It was the day his life had changed, the day the people who created him had been ripped out of his life.

The first year that they were together Draco had accepted Harry’s hatred of the season. Harry knew that he was downplaying how much he enjoyed the time of year, but at the time he wasn’t particularly worried about that. He was just glad that Draco was respecting the way he felt about it. However, by the time their second fall came around, they had moved in together.

This of course changed everything. Harry could not hide from how much Draco loved fall, and Draco was determined to show Harry that it really could be a wonderful time of year, despite the tragedy that marred the season for Harry. It started out in a fairly subtle way, and it began as soon as the leaves began to change in late August, early September. They had a large flat with a spare bedroom that they rarely used. In all honestly the only people who ever stayed there was Ron (when he had said something particularly stupid to Hermione and had been thrown out of the flat for it) and Theo (when he had done something slightly illegal and was hiding from the Aurors, the irony being that Harry **was **an Auror).

Draco’s first day off in September was when it all began. He switched his wardrobe around, putting his polo shirts away in the wardrobe in the spare room and replacing them with his large stash of cashmere jumpers. Harry thought he suited them very well so he didn’t complain. Draco’s jumpers were fitted and elegant, and Harry’s...well Harry had a stash of Weasley jumpers and several cosy knitted garments that had come from Hermione. So while Draco looked very smart in his cashmere jumpers and chinos, Harry slobbed around in jeans and knitted jumpers adorned with snitches, dragons, lions and house elves wearing santa hats.

Harry had thought nothing of this wardrobe change, nor had he blinked an eye when Draco got rid of his designer trainers and replaced them with winter boots. However, when Draco began to make little comments here and there Harry cottoned on to what his boyfriend was doing.

“Ah,” Draco sighed one night as he sat on the sofa, a blanket wrapped around him and a book in his hands, “I do love this weather. It’s so nice not to be roasting alive, don’t you think?”

Harry shrugged, “I like summer.”

“Yes, you would,” Draco said slightly irritably, “You tan, I burn.”

“That’s because you have the complexion of a vampire,” Harry said with an amused glance at the blonde, “Fancy a cuppa?”

Draco nodded glumly, no doubt he was upset that his plan did not seem to be working.

***

As September wore on Draco continued his attempts to turn Harry into a lover of fall. He decided to try and woo him, which was amusing but it didn’t make Harry like the season anymore.

“You look good in fall.”

Harry frowned as he put the pasta he was cooking for dinner on to simmer, “How do I look any different than I do at any other time of the year?”

Draco smirked slightly, “Well you wear jeans more often in fall and your arse looks glorious in jeans.”

Harry grinned, “Why thank you,” he said in amusement, taking two wine glasses out of the cupboard.

“And then there’s the whole flannel thing,” Draco said slyly, “You have a lot of flannel shirts and I don’t know why but it really turns me on. You in jeans and flannels shirts that is.”

Harry snorted in amusement as he turned to face Draco once more, “Me in jeans and flannel turns you on?”

Draco nodded, “Maybe it’s the small town, homeboy thing.”

Harry shook his head in amusement and turned away from Draco so that he could pour the wine, “Well as honoured as I am, I still hate fall.”

“I’m just letting you know why _I _love fall,” Draco murmured as he came up behind Harry and pressed something rather hard against the arse he had just been talking about, “I mean you can feel how much I love you in fall, right?”

Harry chuckled as Draco kissed his neck, “Yes, I can. But it’s not going to make _me _love fall. Nice try though.”

Draco rolled his eyes and groaned as he stalked away from Harry into the living room.

***

“I love the smell of frost in the morning.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “It’s 6am and it’s freezing! Shut the window!”

Draco sighed and pulled the kitchen window shut, “Don’t you just love that frosty smell?”

“No,” Harry yawned.

“I love the cold,” Draco said, “It’s so nice to just lie under a blanket and huddle for warmth. It’s far better than being sticky and sweaty in summer.”

“I quite like being sticky and sweaty with you,” Harry said somewhat suggestively.

Draco grinned at his boyfriend, “Well _I _like it too, but I’m just saying that I quite like cold weather.”

“I like cold weather too,” Harry admitted, “I like the weather in winter. I like ice skating and snow ball fights and Christmas trees. But I don’t like humid sticky weather and that is what the weather is like in fall.”

Draco sighed, “I’ll never make you love this season, will I?”

“Nope,” Harry said as he grabbed his briefcase, “And I’m gonna be late so I have to go. Love you.”

“I love you too, even if you do hate fall,” Draco said huffily.

Harry chuckled and kissed Draco on the lips, “I’ll see you tonight. Stop trying to make me fall in love with a season that I hate!”

“Whatever,” Draco grumbled as Harry left their flat.

***

“What the hell are you drinking?”

“Pumpkin spiced latte,” Draco said with a smirk, “It’s delicious, try some.”

Harry frowned at his boyfriend but accepted the cup he was holding out. He sipped the drink and hummed, “That is nice.”

“Finally, you like something about fall!” Draco said, a hint of excitement slipping into his voice, “I love pumpkins.”

“To eat or look at?” Harry asked in amusement.

They were sitting in Hagrid’s hut having agreed to tea, coffee and a catch-up with the man. However Hagrid had run off rather unexpectedly when Fang had chased a deer into the forbidden forest. Draco was looking out of the window at the giant pumpkins outside the hut.

“Both, they’re very appealing, all big and plump and orange. I wish I could pull off orange,” Draco said thoughtfully.

Harry snorted, “Draco, you could pull off just about any colour.”

Draco shook his head, “No, I definitely can’t pull off orange. You can though, you look very catching in that orange jumper of mine that you stole.”

Harry smiled, “Do you just love fall because you always want me in jumpers, jeans and flannel?” he teased.

Draco grinned, “Well that is part of the allure of the season, but I’ve always loved fall. I’ve loved it ever since I was a little kid...”

“I’m sorry that I don’t,” Harry said, resting his hand on top of Draco’s, “It has nothing to do with you, and your efforts to try and make me fall in love with it are valiant. But stop wasting your time babe.”

As a general rule Harry never used pet names. Draco did all of the time, but Harry only used them when he was taking the piss. A.K.A, “Honey, I’m home!” or “Yes, darling!” or when Draco was particularly sick with man flu “Oh poor baby.” So his use of ‘babe’ really struck Draco. He did mean that he appreciated Draco’s efforts, but he really did not feel like he would ever be able to love fall.

Draco gave him a small nod and squeezed his hand, “Okay,” he said simply, but it was enough.

***

Draco did not actively try to change Harry’s opinion after that but he didn’t hide how much he loved the season either. He bought a fall themed air freshener and sighed contently every time he walked into the room and it sprayed. It never failed to make Harry smile.

They took their dog (well it was really a crup) for a walk around the park across the road from their flat. As always they walked around the park hand in hand. They had never hidden their relationship in the muggle world or in the wizarding world. They had lived in this area for long enough now that people smiled at them and said hello in the park, with no regard for their sexuality. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle when Draco stopped in his tracks to watch something unfold.

“Look,” Draco breathed, “Look at the cute little squirrels with their nuts in their mouths, all ready to hibernate.”

“I wish I could hibernate some winters,” Harry chuckled as the crup barked loudly, “They’re only squirrels Padfoot,” he murmured.

The dog whined a little but stopped barking as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the squirrels.

“They’re so cute!” Draco said, “Look at them!”

Harry smiled and gave Draco’s arm a tug, “They are very cute, but we have to finish walking Padfoot and get home. We have that Halloween party at the Weasley’s that we can’t get out of, remember?”

Draco nodded and allowed himself to be dragged away from the incredibly cute family of squirrels.

***

“I’m sorry that you hate Halloween,” Draco murmured.

“It’s fine,” Harry said softly, “But thank you for dragging me away from all of that.”

They could hear the noise of the party behind them, but they were safely removed from it. It had gone on well into the night, and Harry was exhausted as early morning approached. A party at the Weasley’s was always a guaranteed night out after all.

Draco had been able to tell that the whole thing was getting to be a bit much for Harry so he had dragged him out to the orchard and they were sitting on a bench Draco had transfigured out of fallen branches.

“Do you always think about it, every year?” Draco asked, his arm around Harry.

Harry nodded glumly, “I can’t help it. Everything about Halloween makes my blood run cold. I just imagine the kids running around the streets in their costumes with no idea that the caped man walking past them was a mass murderer. I imagine the pumpkin outside my parent’s door that Voldemort blew out before he walked into the house and killed him. The smell of pumpkin soup makes me wonder if that was what they ate that night. If that was the last thing that they ate...the sweets make me wonder if they would have had trick or treaters at the door if it weren’t for the fidelius charm...”

Harry trailed off, and Draco gripped his hand tightly, “I really do understand that, all of it. But at the same time you can only write over the bad memories by making new ones, happy ones.”

“You’ve helped me make a lot of happy memories, Draco,” Harry said honestly, he smiled wistfully at his boyfriend, “I don’t just think of my parents anymore when I think of fall. Halloween still sucks, but the season as a whole doesn’t. I think of you and your obsession with cute animals now, and I think of your love of anything with pumpkin spice in it. I think of you curled up with a blanket and your favourite book. I think of waking up in the middle of the night with you clinging on for warmth.”

Draco smiled sheepishly and glanced down.

Harry chuckled at his sudden shyness, “You showed me that there really is some beauty in fall, Draco. The leaves changing colours used to make me sad, I saw the red leaves and I thought of my Mum. Now I see the old leaves dying for the new leaves to grow and I see new starts _because _of you. I never thought about the smell of frost in the morning, but now I smell it and I think of you. When I walk to work and the grass crunches beneath my feet I just think of you walking over that frost covered grass before anyone else can touch it and loving the sound of it beneath your feet.”

“Have I really managed to make you fall in love with fall?” Draco asked in surprise.

Harry laughed and looked up, catching Draco’s mesmerizing grey eyes, “You made me fall in love with you. I love how much you love fall and now everything about it reminds me of you.”

“Was that a yes?” Draco asked with a sly smile.

“It was a sort of,” Harry said softly, his lips inches away from Draco’s.

Draco smiled slightly and leant forward, capturing Harry’s kiss in a slow, soft kiss. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut, mostly out of instinct but also because he was exhausted. Draco broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Harrys, “Does this mean you’ll be drinking pumpkin spiced lattes and jumping into piles of leaves with me next summer?”

“Don’t push it,” Harry murmured, placing another soft kiss on Draco’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I LOVE fall, or autumn as we call it here in the UK. But literally the best season EVER, baking pumpkin spice anything with the kids, cosy jumpers, ugh, it's the best!


	15. The Pillow Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry has a tough case but comes home to his family and forgets his worries.

Harry loved his job 99% of the time. But there were days when he hated being an Auror, and today had been one of those days.

He normally apparated home but on this occasion he was walking the short distance from the Ministry to Grimmauld Place. The reason for that was reflection, he needed time to reflect on the particularly hard case and come down from the hellish day he had just lived through before he went home to his family.

Some cases just hit home, and this one really had. For the past 24 hours Harry had been chasing down a man who had kidnapped his son when his ex-wife had denied him access to the child. By the time they found the man, he was dead at the bottom of a lake and he had taken his 2-year-old son with him.

It didn’t matter that his Auror partner was right, they couldn’t have done anything about it. They did the best that they could and this time their best wasn’t good enough, Harry knew that was true but he was still beating himself up over the death of the child. Just like he was still reliving the moment he had to knock on the door and tell that child’s Mother that he had failed her.

Harry’s guilt had been eating away at him, so much so that after a 24-hour manhunt he had offered to stay on longer and complete the paperwork. His Auror partner had virtually manhandled him out of the Ministry insisting that he had a son to go home to, everybody else could work late.

Harry paused outside Grimmauld Place and closed his eyes. The house materialised before him and he saw lights dancing in the window of the living room. He frowned and approached the window slowly, being an Auror made him cautious before all else.

When he glanced through the window he breathed a sigh of relief. The lights were nothing sinister, they were simply coming out of Draco’s wand. Harry smiled as he looked around their cosy little living room, the couch and armchairs were all bare of pillows. The reason for this appeared to be the large mountain in the middle of the room, a pillow fort.

Draco was lying on his stomach at the entrance to the fort, creating pretty coloured lights and sending them flying into the pillow fort. As Harry stood there watching he felt the weight on his shoulders gradually lift. He knew he ought to go in, but for the moment he was content enough to watch the two most important people in his life.

As Draco put his wand down and ended the lights, the pillow fort came tumbling down and the pillows scattered all over the place. Lying in the middle of them all laughing his little head off was their 3-year-old son, Scorpius.

Of course, genetically Scorpius was Draco’s son but Harry had adopted him when he was 6 months old. Astoria had been killed in an attack on Diagon Alley when Scorpius was a month old, commited by former Death Eaters who had evaded capture. It was a revenge attack and Draco still carried the blame on his shoulders, just like Harry still held himself responsible for the deaths of those he loved during the war.

Harry had been a junior Auror at the time. He had worked closely with Draco on the case, and as a result he had grown close to his former enemy. They had tentatively begun a friendship that had blossomed into something more as Harry helped Draco care for baby Scorpius. Before they knew it, they were together and admitting that they had wanted to be for years.

All of that seemed so long ago now, Harry mused to himself. Now they were just a family, a very happy one.

Draco looked up from tickling Scorpius and spotted Harry in the window. He smiled and got to his feet, Harry instinctively walked to the front door just as it was pulled open.

“Are you coming in?”

“Yeah,” Harry said with a weak smile. He stepped into the bright airy hallway of the redecorated house and hung his Auror robes up on the awful troll leg that he hadn’t been able to throw out.

“Tough case?” Draco asked in an undertone.

Harry nodded, “I’ll tell you about it later, right now I just want to see Scorp.”

Draco watched Harry with concern, but nodded. They both stepped into the living room and Scorpius’s eyes lit up, “Daddy!”

A real smile graced Harry’s face for the first time in hours. He picked the blonde boy up as he hurtled towards him and hugged him tightly, “I’ve missed you Scorpio.”

“Papa built a pillow fort, look!” Scorpius exclaimed excitedly as he wriggled out of Harry’s arms.

“I built it for Scorp, obviously,” Draco said.

Harry grinned, “Obviously.”

Draco shot Harry an amused look, “And I may have had a little fun with it myself.”

“Are you mad Daddy?”

Harry frowned, “Why would I be mad? I love pillow forts.”

“Papa said you might be mad cause the roof is your favourite armchair pillow,” Scorpius said innocently.

“I did tell him not to tell you that part,” Draco admitted.

Harry just laughed, “I don’t care. After the day I’ve had, all I want to do is play in a pillow fort with you and Scorp.”

Draco smiled at him, “Come on then, we better rebuild it, right Scorp?”

“Yeah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this Tumblr post from ‘sentence-fragments’:  
"Our kid is totally the one who wanted to build a pillow fort, not me."


	16. They Were a Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hermione tells two boys a fairytale all about their Fathers love story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I advise you to go for a pee before reading this story, because I nearly wet myself reading over it when I found it (I wrote it a couple of years ago). It made me laugh too much so I had to put it up here!

“Aunt Mione! Tell us a story.”

The adorable little blonde-haired boy was hard to say no to, especially when he was giving his Aunt the puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah Aunt Hermione!” The dark haired little boy said as he jumped onto his bed, “Please! You tell the best stories.”

Hermione smiled slightly, there was a party going on downstairs that she was missing out on because she had offered to take the children to bed. Somehow, she didn’t really mind though. The kids were hyperactive because of the exciting events of the day so a calming bedtime story was probably the best way to ensure they actually went to sleep.

“As you asked so nicely,” Hermione said, “But no stories until both of you are in your pyjamas in bed!”

The two children changed and jumped into their beds in record time before turning on the puppy dog eyes. The grey ones were hard enough to resist; the green ones were even harder.

“Once upon a time in a far off northern land, lived two young princes. Young Prince Harold was from a land full of soldiers where bravery was the prized attribute. He was stubborn and headstrong and always believed that he was right. Young Prince Duncan was from a land of sorcerers where ambition was encouraged. He was smart and sneaky and found it hard to accept that he could be wrong.”

Far from being a calming story, the children were watching with wide eyes and showed no sign of weariness. Hermione bit back a fond smile and continued.

“The two princes were very different but their lands were at war. King Albion of Griffindale and Queen Naomi of Slyland wanted to unite the two lands with a friendship between the two princes. However, when the young princes met they were most certainly not instant friends.”

“No?” The dark haired boy asked.

Hermione shook her head, “No, Prince Duncan was cruel to Prince Harold. He teased him and called him names, he was very self-important and he thought the feelings of others did not matter. Prince Harold took an instant disliking to the boy, he felt that everyone was equal and had a heart of pure gold.”

“Prince Duncan is the baddie, isn’t he Aunt Mione?” The blonde haired boy asked.

Hermione hushed him, “Shh, you will find out if you listen to the end of the story.”

“The two princes grew up together but despite the best efforts of those around them, they never became friends. Prince Duncan continued to be cruel to Prince Harold and his friends because it was the only way he knew to get Prince Harold’s attention. Prince Harold still disliked Prince Duncan’s nasty ways and King Albion and Queen Naomi gave up any hope of a friendship between the two princes…until…”

Hermione paused and the children sucked in a breath. She tried not to laugh at how cute they were as she continued, “A vicious war hit the land when the evil sorcerer Vivaldi came to exact his revenge. He wished to rule all of the lands, so he attacked King Albion and seized control of Griffindale.”

“Did King Albion die?” The dark haired boy asked with a gasp.

“Yes, he did,” Hermione replied, “And so did King Lewis of Slydale when he was attacked by Vivaldi. Queen Naomi gave Vivaldi her lands to protect her son, Prince Duncan. But Vivaldi had everything he wanted, everything apart from one thing.”

“What thing?” The blonde boy asked eagerly.

“He wanted Prince Harold because the young Princes parents had fought Vivaldi and that made him angry. He wanted revenge so he kidnapped Prince Harold and locked him away. When Prince Duncan learned of Prince Harold’s fate, he dropped to his knees and cried.”

“But he hated Prince Harold!” The dark haired boy objected.

“No, he didn’t,” Hermione said with a smile, “He had always wanted to be friends with Prince Harold but he did not quite know how to make friends. When Prince Duncan heard that Prince Harold had been kidnapped he ran away from his parents and Vivaldi to find the prince and tell him the truth.”

“Was the truth that he loved him?” The blonde haired boy asked.

Hermione’s smile widened, “It was. However, Vivaldi was clever and cruel. By the time Prince Duncan managed to find him and Prince Harold, it was too late. Prince Harold had broken free and tried to kill Vivaldi but he had failed and Vivaldi had struck him in the heart with a fatal spell.”

“No!” The two boys gasped.

“When Prince Duncan saw him, he cried and ran to his side. He wept over Prince Harold’s face and miraculously, Prince Harold opened his eyes.”

“How?” The blonde boy asked.

The dark haired boy nodded, “Daddy says no spell makes someone come back from the dead.”

“No spell can,” Hermione agreed, “But sometimes miracles can happen. This was a miracle. You see love, of the truest kind, can conquer anything, especially evil. Prince Duncan’s love for Prince Harold struck the evil out of his heart so that he was able to open his eyes. When Prince Duncan saw that Prince Harold was alive he confessed his feelings and Prince Harold told him that he felt the same.”

“Did they live happily ever after?” The blonde boy asked.

“Not right away,” Hermione replied, “Before they could live happily ever after the two princes had to defeat the wicked Vivaldi. Together they fought and killed him but just before Vivaldi died he cast a wicked curse on the two princes that made them forget each other.”

The two boys gasped, “So they forgot they loved each other?”

Hermione nodded, “For a little while, yes. Prince Harold forgot all about Prince Duncan and became King. He married a beautiful Princess from his home kingdom of Griffindale. He and Princess Georgia had a son together and seemed to have their happy ending.”

“What about Prince Duncan?” The dark haired boy asked.

“He became King too,” Hermione replied, “He had forgotten about Prince Harold completely and married the beautiful Princess Annabell from his home kingdom of Slydale. Like Prince Harold, he was blessed with a handsome son. The two Kings lived in their separate kingdoms for some years until their paths crossed once more.”

“How?”

“Let me finish,” Hermione said with an amused smile, “One sunny day King Harold was out at the lake playing with his baby son when King Duncan joined him with his own baby son. While the two children played King Harold and King Duncan looked into each other’s eyes and the spell was broken, they remembered each other.”

“Then they lived happily ever after!” The blonde boy said.

“I suppose they did,” Hermione said, “Queen Georgia and Queen Annabell were upset of course because they loved their Kings. However, they understood that the two Kings loved each other more than anything in the world, more than life itself. They built a palace together in a far off kingdom and they lived there with their children for the rest of their lives. They all lived, happily ever after.”

“That was a really nice story Aunt Mione.”

The blonde boy nodded, “Yeah thanks Aunt Mione.”

“You are very welcome,” Hermione said, kissing the blonde boy on the forehead, “Goodnight Scorpius.”

She walked over to the dark haired boy, “Goodnight James.”

The two boys were certainly sleepy now. They mumbled a goodnight for their Aunt and then Hermione slipped out of the room where she met her unexpected audience.

“Prince Harold and Prince Duncan?” Draco asked with a raised eyebrow, “That was the best you could come up with?”

“I wasn’t aware I had an audience,” Hermione said, narrowing her eyes at him, “And they never cottoned on.”

“They’re 5 years old,” Harry said in amusement, “They wouldn’t.”

“You two ought to thank me anyway,” Hermione said, holding her head up high, “I just explained war, Voldemort, the importance of friendship and the fact you two left your wives because you suddenly realised you were about as straight as a roundabout, to your children.”

“Harsh,” Harry said, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

Draco frowned, “And what’s a roundabout?”

Harry snorted and Hermione chuckled under her breath, “Nevermind,” she muttered as she walked away from them.

“It was a nice fairytale,” Harry admitted.

“It was a fantasy story,” Draco pointed out, “We didn’t have an epic love story, we had an affair.”

“But we all lived happily ever after,” Harry said in a sing-song voice as he began to walk towards the stairs back to their wedding reception.

Draco rolled his eyes and followed him, “I always knew marrying a Gryffindor was a bad idea, you are a sentimental bunch.”

“But you love me,” Harry said.

Draco smiled slightly and fell silent because he knew denying that would be one of the biggest lies he had ever told. He simply slipped his hand into Harry’s and dragged him back into the ballroom where everyone was celebrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt from ‘the writing café’ on pinterest:  
“Rewrite a fairy-tale using your characters.”


	17. The Unlikely Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Eigth year, Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl, and Harry is always in their common room because he's done with Ron's shit.

“Honestly Ron! Squash the bean before you try to cut it.”

Ron frowned up at Hermione, “When did you become such a potions expert?”

Hermione shrugged and glanced down at her book, “Draco’s been giving me tips.”

“Draco,” Ron scoffed, “What is he, your boyfriend?”

Hermione glared at the redhead, “He’s my friend and you know that. If you can’t accept that-”

“Can’t accept that,” Ron muttered under his breath, “It’s not like he’s a Death Eater who tried to kill Dumbledore or anything.”

“We have been over this a hundred times,” Hermione hissed as Harry stood awkwardly on her other side, “He _was _a Death Eater and it wasn’t exactly his choice to be one! Never mind the fact that none of us would even be alive right now if he hadn’t lied about knowing Harry when we were trapped in Malfoy Manor! Right Harry?”

Hermione was glaring pointedly at him and Ron was looking at him irritably. Harry sighed, he had spent the first two months of his 8th year being stuck in the middle of arguments centring around Draco bloody Malfoy.

“She has a point Ron,” Harry conceded, “He did save our lives.”

Hermione shot Ron a smug look and Ron rolled his eyes, “Whatever,” he muttered angrily before proceeding to stab his kidney bean far too violently.

***

This whole Head Boy and Girl dorm is bullshit,” Ron complained, for literally the hundredth time that night, “We never see Hermione anymore. She’s always up there with Malfoy doing Merlin knows what with the sleazy little bastard.”

Harry sighed and kept his eyes on his homework, “Ron, I really doubt they’re doing what you think they’re doing.”

“Oh yeah? How come?” Ron challenged.

“Because this is Hermione we’re talking about,” Harry said, “She’s better than that, she would never just jump into bed with someone. You should know that for Christ sake!”

“I…I do know that,” Ron floundered.

Harry shook his head irritably, “See you later.”

“Where are you going?”

“The library,” Harry lied.

“Well I’ll go with you, I need to get some extra studying in-”

“I’d rather just be alone Ron,” Harry said, shooting the redhead a pointed look before slinging his bag over his shoulder and leaving the Gryffindor common room.

He had lied about going to the library though. Instead Harry took a secret passageway down to the 6th floor and climbed the staircase to the Head Boy and Girls tower. He had been up there a few times over the past couple of months, mostly to escape from Ron, but he had carefully avoided Draco by always visiting Hermione when he knew Draco was at Quidditch Practice or when Hermione and he had a free period but Draco didn’t.

When he reached the portrait at the top he said the password, “Shakespeare”, and was admitted into the small common room. It was essentially a living room with a fireplace, a comfortable sofa and a big armchair. There was a coffee table in the centre but that was all, then there were two staircases leading up to the Head Boy and Girls bedrooms. Harry had been in Hermione’s bedroom once and was envious, in addition to having a huge king-size bed she also had her own personal balcony.

He had come up here on a whim tonight and he was worried that Draco might be around. Naturally Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he saw only Hermione in the common room, she was lying across the sofa with a book perched open and a mug of hot chocolate in her hands.

“Hey Harry,” She said with an easy smile when she spotted him.

Harry smiled weakly back and flopped down on the armchair, “Hey.”

“Ron again?”

Harry nodded, “I can’t take anymore of his complaining, he’s driving me mad!”

“What was he ranting about this time?” Hermione asked, putting her book down and looking over at her best friend.

“Oh the usual,” Harry said with a wave of his hand, “Only this time he accused you of sleeping with Malfoy up here instead of hanging out with us in Gryffindor tower and that really pissed me off. I mean does he know you at all? How the hell could he accuse you of something like that? That’s not who you are, you would never do something like that!”

Hermione smiled fondly at him, “You know what Ron’s like Harry, I’m really not offended. But it’s sweet of you to defend me.”

Harry shook his head angrily, “Of course I’ll defend you when he talks shit like that. How is it that everyone else here is accepting change and he just doesn’t seem able to?”

Hermione sighed, “I don’t know, he lost a lot in the war because of the Death Eaters. I think he finds it hard to let go of his prejudices about them.”

“I get that, I really do,” Harry said sincerely, “We all lost a lot because of the Death Eaters but he can’t seem to see that Malfoy didn’t personally cause _any _of that! If he wants to be angry he should be angry at the people who inflicted the pain, you can’t tar an entire group of people with one brush when some of them are as innocent as you and I.”

“I don’t think anyone could call Draco innocent,” Hermione said calmly, “He was forced into becoming a Death Eater, that much is true. But there were options, he could have switched sides or spied for the light. Instead he just allowed what was going on around him to go on, until he saved our lives in the Manor.”

“I thought you were friends,” Harry frowned, “You always defend him to Ron.”

“I do,” Hermione agreed, “But it’s because we’re friends that I can see he’s not perfect. He’s a lovely guy, if a little sarcastic at times. He wanted to do more during the war, I know that, but he’s not like us, he’s a coward. I defend him because I don’t want him to be viewed as an evil Death Eater because that’s not who he is. In saying that though, he’s not a hero either and once I accepted that, I saw that he and I could be great friends.”

Harry smiled, “That’s very wise of you. I don’t know why I expected anything less.”

Hermione chuckled, “Thanks.”

“I guess he’s not in tonight then?” Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head, “No, he’s with Pansy.”

“Oh are they still together?” Harry asked in an attempt to sound casual.

“No,” Hermione laughed, “You’re an old gossip really. I don’t think Draco and Pansy have been together for years, they’re just best friends.”

“Like you and I,” Harry mused, “A lot of people thought that we were together.”

“Yeah and we have Rita Skeeter to blame for that one,” Hermione said, scoffing at the thought of the reporter.

“I still wish you’d kept her as a bug forever,” Harry said, grinning wickedly at Hermione.

It set her off laughing and that set Harry off. They were both crying with laughter when the portrait opened and Draco stepped in mid-rant, “This little bastard Gryffindor-”

Harry and Hermione stopped laughing and both turned to Draco. The Slytherin swallowed and said, “Oh, I didn’t know you had a guest. I’ll just go up to my room.”

Draco started to walk across the common room very quickly but before he could reach the staircase Hermione said, “No Draco, stay. We don’t mind, do we Harry?”

Harry shook his head, “My names not Ronald Weasley, I don’t point blank hate anything connected with Slytherin.”

Hermione grinned at Harry, “Do you think we should get him a snake for Christmas?”

Harry almost cackled at that comment, “I’m doing that, I promise, I am doing that.”

Draco looked between the two of them, feeling slightly bemused. Hermione smiled over at him and put her feet down, “Come on Draco,” she said, patting the sofa next to her.

Draco sat down a little tentatively and Hermione casually swung her legs back up, resting them on Draco.

Harry watched them with interest, he knew they were friends but he hadn’t realised how comfortable they were with each other.

“So what did the Gryffindors do to you this time?” Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde man.

“Not me,” Draco said, rolling his eyes, “Some smarmy 5th year thought it would be funny to call a 1st year Slytherin a Death Eater. She burst into tears and the little bastard laughed, I swear to Merlin I wanted to blast the fucker into the forbidden forest.”

“But you didn’t because you’re a responsible Head Boy?” Hermione asked somewhat warily.

Draco waved his hand, “Of course I didn’t, I just gave him detention with Filch. But I _wanted _to blast his arse into the forest.”

“It’s the thought that counts,” Harry piped up and Draco almost smiled at that.

“Exactly,” Hermione agreed, “Not that you live by that philosophy. You do whatever you want all of the time which mostly gets you into trouble and sometimes nearly kills you.”

Harry shrugged, “What’s life without a near death experience or two?”

Draco scoffed and picked up a magazine from the coffee table, “Do you want to change that to 3 or 4?”

“More like 5 or 6,” Hermione smirked, she was amazed that the three of them were in the same room and that nobody was cursing anybody else.

Harry chuckled and glanced at the magazine Draco was reading, “Puddlemere fan?”

Draco nodded and looked up, “I suppose you’re a Cannons fan like the Weasel?”

Harry scoffed, “Please, Ron may be my friend but what self-respecting Quidditch fan would support the Cannons? I’m a Puddlemere fan too, I thought about playing for them when I finish school, if I don’t join the Aurors that is.”

“Really?” Draco said, lowering the magazine, “Who’s your favourite player?”

“Jackson obviously, he’s the best Seeker in English Quidditch at the moment. If he doesn’t get picked for the England 2002 squad I’ll eat a Hippogriff.”

Draco smiled very slightly, “I agree with you but how can you say he’s the best when we have Wood? He’s one of the most competent Keepers we’ve had in years-”

Hermione smiled to herself and zoned out because as much as she liked Quidditch, she didn’t want to listen to every stat about the Puddlemere team and she was fairly sure that was what she was about to be subjected to. Draco shrugged off her feet so he could lean forward to talk to Harry. Hermione grabbed her book and left them to it, trying not to roll her eyes as they argued about who the best player was and then about who Puddlemere’s biggest rival was going to be this season.

***

“Still can’t believe you’re friends with him too.”

“Nobody will be friends with you if you don’t stop muttering under your breath and generally being an annoying arse,” Ginny said, pelting Ron with a peanut.

“Ow!”

Ginny stuck her tongue out at her brother, “Get over yourself Ron. Draco’s a pretty nice guy if you actually take the time to get to know him.”

“So both of my best friends and my sister are now best friends with bloody Malfoy!” Ron said irritably, throwing a ball of parchment into the fireplace.

“I’m not best friends with him,” Harry said irritably, “We just like the same Quidditch team and he’s quite funny when you get to know him. It helps that he doesn’t spend all of his time complaining when we’re hanging out.”

“Even Dean and Seamus are sick of your whining,” Ginny piped up.

“I think Dean and Seamus are just more preoccupied with snogging actually,” Harry said, glancing towards the boy’s dorm, “I might ask Hermione if I can move in…”

Ginny snorted, “Yeah, I’m sure Hermione would love that,” she said sarcastically.

“Are you going to abandon me for her again?” Ron asked, glancing at the clock, “You normally do on a Thursday night.”

“That’s because she helps me with my Transfiguration every Thursday,” Harry said as he got to his feet, “And as I have said, you are welcome to come too.”

Ron snorted, “And hang out with Malfoy? Nah, I’m good thanks.”

“Git,” Ginny muttered, pelting Ron with another peanut as Harry left Gryffindor tower and made the short and familiar jaunt over to the Head Boy and Girls common room. He said the password and stepped in, dropping his bag on the floor and sinking onto the sofa next to Draco.

“Studying Transfiguration again?” Draco asked with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes, “According to Ron, yeah. He’s going to be on to me when I fail Transfiguration at the end of the year.”

Draco shrugged, “I can actually tutor you on the basics nearer the time. I get the impression you learn best at the last minute under intense pressure.”

Harry grinned, “I have no idea where you get _that _idea from. Where’s Hermione?”

“At the library,” Draco said as he rested his feet on the coffee table, “She panicked when she realised she had only consulted 3 books for her latest Potions essay.”

“Ah,” Harry said calmly, “That’s a pity, I was going to ask if I could move in with her.”

Draco raised an eyebrow, “You are aware she has one bed up there, yes?”

“It’s a big bed though,” Harry pointed out, “We shared far smaller ones when we were on the run together.”

Something akin to surprise flashed in Draco’s eyes, “I see.”

“Do you?” Harry quipped.

“There are rumours, that you and Hermione are more than friends,” Draco said, “And during the war there were times when it was just the two of you…”

Harry tried not to smirk as he shook his head, “No, Hermione is my best friend and our relationship is completely platonic. The fact you think that something happened between us during the war is just…well it’s hilarious.”

“What is so unthinkable?” Draco asked with narrowed eyes, “Two friends in an intense emotional situation, nobody would think any less of you if you had let that get to you.”

“Well we didn’t,” Harry said calmly, “For the same reason that Ginny and I never got back together after the war. The thing is, when you have months with just your closest friend in the world, you have a lot of quiet time to think and reflect while said friend reads book after book.”

Draco frowned, “And?”

“And upon reflection, I misread my own brain _so _many times. For example, I thought I had a crush on Cho Chang because every time I saw her and Cedric together I got a pang of jealousy. I couldn’t understand why it fizzled out so quickly with Cho, just like I couldn’t understand why Cedric’s death hit me so hard that I hard violent nightmares about him for months,” Harry explained calmly as Draco watched him carefully, “I also thought I had a crush on Ginny because every time I saw her and Dean together I felt so angry and jealous, I couldn’t see then that Ginny was just a very good friend and I didn’t want to admit that I didn’t feel that much when I was with Ginny. Honestly, the idea of her was better than the relationship, if that makes any sense.”

“Yes, now get to the point Potter,” Draco said, his eyes still fixed on Harry’s.

“The point is that I was in denial, I never had a crush on Cho, I had a crush on Cedric. Just like I never felt romantic feelings for Ginny, I liked Dean,” Harry said, looking up at Draco, “And the only person who clocked on was Hermione, which comes as no surprise of course.”

“Yes,” Draco said softly, “That certainly comes as no surprise. It also explains a lot…”

“Does it?” Harry asked.

Draco nodded, “From the moment we admitted that we actually quite liked each other and stopped with the vehement comments, she knew I was lying about Pansy being my girlfriend.”

“Wait,” Harry frowned, “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Draco nodded and rolled his eyes, “Honestly, I think the bushy haired pain in the arse must have a thing about gay best friends.”

Harry was so taken aback by the comment that it made him burst out laughing and his laughter set Draco off.

When Hermione stepped into the comment room a few minutes later to witness such hilarity she smirked to herself before wedging herself between the two boys on the sofa.

***

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Nope,” Harry said, “He’s dating her.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Can his taste in women get any worse, honestly? I don’t want to say anything rude about Lavender because what happened in the final battle was horrible.”

“Don’t worry, we all know how you felt about her anyway,” Draco said with a pointed look in Harry’s direction.

“Yeah, we _really_ did,” Harry agreed, “But this is a bit better, isn’t it?”

“Mandy Brocklehurst?” Hermione asked in disbelief, “The schools biggest gossip, she’s just like Lavender! In fact, I think she’s worse!”

“She’s alright looking though, as far as they go,” Harry said.

Draco snorted, “They? Girls aren’t a foreign species you know.”

“You know what I mean,” Harry said offhandedly, “And why does it matter anyway Hermione? Ron’s a grumpy prejudiced git, you can do a million times better.”

“He’s right there,” Draco agreed, “You deserve a handsome, intelligent, witty boyfriend.”

“You should really let him set you up with Theo,” Harry piped up.

“Well he ticks two boxes I suppose, I wouldn’t call him handsome,” Draco conceded.

“I would,” Harry and Hermione said in unison.

Draco rolled his eyes, “Honestly, you two are practically the same person.”

“Not quite,” Harry said, “I wish I was as smart as Hermione.”

“You could be if you applied yourself-” Hermione began.

Harry shook his head and pushed himself to his feet, “I don’t need another lecture Mione. I’m gonna head back to Gryffindor and go to bed, see you guys tomorrow.”

“Night Harry,” Hermione said with a fond smile.

“Night Potter,” Draco echoed with a small wave.

Harry waved back and stepped out of the common room. The portrait swung shut behind him and the moment it did Hermione fixed Draco with a knowing look, “Could you have been any more obvious?”

“What?” Draco scoffed, “How was I obvious?”

“Eyesex, flirting, should I go on?” Hermione teased.

“Oh shut up Granger,” Draco said irritably as he stared into the fireplace, “I’m actually panicking a little bit because there is no way on Merlin’s earth that I’m starting to actually like Potter, is there?”

“And when you say like you mean…”

“Fancy? Yeah, unfortunately.”

Hermione smiled slightly, “Draco, I’ve been able to see that for weeks and you know what I’m going to tell you.”

“If it’s wise and philosophical you can keep it to yourself,” Draco said irritably.

“Just ask him out already,” Hermione said, “I can guarantee that he’ll say yes.”

Draco scoffed and got to his feet, “He’s the Gryffindor, if he wants to go out with me he can ask _me _out!”

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Draco stomped upstairs into his dorm room and shut the door very loudly behind himself.

***

“Another late night with the Head Boy?” Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

“And Girl,” Harry added, looking at Ginny in exasperation. The Gryffindor common room was empty apart from Ginny who was sitting in an armchair by the dying fire, “What are you, my Mother?”

“Just a concerned friend,” Ginny said matter of factly.

“What are you concerned about exactly?” Harry asked her as he flopped down into an armchair opposite her.

“Your mental health if you keep denying that you go there to see Draco, not to see Hermione,” Ginny said.

“They’re both my friends, I go there to see them both,” Harry told her, “Is this a bloody intervention or something?”

“Pretty much,” Ginny said with a smirk, “The thing is Harry, I’m very observant. It’s not Hermione you share glances with across the great hall, it’s Draco. It’s not Hermione you have eyesex with in Potions, it’s Draco.”

“Ginny-”

“I know you’re gay, Harry,” Ginny cut in, “I’m not stupid, I’ve known for months and I don’t care. You’re my friend, whoever you choose to fancy. I just think you need to admit to someone that you have feelings for Draco.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s probably confusing you,” Ginny said, “You probably have a ton of conflicting feelings swimming around your head about the fact you like him but you used to hate him. Then you start to question if you ever hated him or if it was just a front to cover up the fact you actually liked him all along. Am I right?”

“You’re right,” Harry sighed, “It is confusing.”

“No, it’s not,” Ginny said with a smile, “You have feelings for him, it’s simple really. We’ve all been through so much and if there’s one thing I’ve taken from all of the pain, it’s that life is short Harry, it’s painfully short. We need to do what we want while we can, we need to run into things and hope for the best. Ask Draco out and let it be what it’s meant to be, what’s the worse that can happen, it ends in heartbreak?”

“Or he laughs in my face and says no,” Harry pointed out.

Ginny shook her head as she got to her feet, “Trust me, he won’t,” she promised, kissing Harry on the cheek and disappearing upstairs to her dorm room.

***

“This is getting ridiculous,” Hermione whispered to Ginny one night in the Head Boy and Girls dorm.

Ginny nodded, “Tell me about it, it’s been two weeks and neither of them have found the balls to ask the other out yet. I’m almost at the point of shoving their bloody heads together!”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “So am I, but we need to give them a little more time to do it themselves.”

Draco and Harry weren’t listening to the two girls who were gossiping about them on the sofa. The two boys were far too preoccupied with an arm wrestle that Draco was winning, easily.

“Here’s a deal,” Ginny whispered, “We’ll each give our respective gay best friend an ultimatum. They ask the other one out by the end of the week or we announce their love for each other to the whole great hall at dinner.”

Hermione smirked and nodded, “Deal.”

***

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” Draco muttered as he hovered in the entrance hall one Saturday afternoon.

“I’m not making you do anything,” Hermione said calmly, “I’m simply nudging you in the right direction.”

“And I hate you for it,” Draco said sincerely.

“I know you do, look there’s Harry, go!”

Draco glared at her and walked over to Harry as he made his way towards the great hall for lunch, “Hey Potter.”

Harry smiled, “Hey Malfoy, you going to Hogsmeade this afternoon?”

“I…uh yeah,” Draco said, clearing his throat, “I wondered if you wanted to come with me actually.”

“Oh, with Hermione?” Harry asked cluelessly.

“No,” Draco said awkwardly, “Just you and I.”

“Like a date?” Harry asked slowly.

Draco nodded, “That was my intention, yes.”

Harry smiled slightly.

“What does that mean Potter?”

Harry laughed, “It means yes.”

Draco blinked and stared at Harry in disbelief, “Um…”

“I can’t believe you beat me to it,” Harry said, “I’ve been trying to work up the courage to ask you out for weeks. I was going to do it after lunch.”

Draco managed to pull himself from his stunned reverie, he smiled brightly, “Yet the Slytherin beat you to it. Aren’t you Gryffindors meant to be brave?”

Harry laughed and they began to walk into the great hall together, “Funny that, have I never told you that the sorting hat wanted to put me into Slytherin?”

“What? No,” Draco said sharply, “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Harry said, and he launched into a full explanation.

The two of them were far too interested in each other to notice the students in their year uttering, “Finally” and “About time”. The two boys only looked around the hall in time to see Hermione and Ginny grin and high-five each other across the Gryffindor table.

Harry and Draco turned to each other, rolled their eyes and muttered, “Meddling bloody girls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was based on a tumblr post by ‘marvelli7mugglers’. This is the post here:
> 
> "Guys just here me out please  
Alright so we’ve all heard of eighth year drarry fics, and we’ve all heard of Hermione and Draco being head boy/girl.  
But what if - gasp - We squashed the two together?  
And I’m not talking Draco x Hermione x Harry  
I’m talking Head boy and Head girl don’t like each other at all at the beginning, but they slowly become civil, and then become like unexpected bestfriends??  
And Harry hanging out in their dorm because it’s a lot quieter than the gryff tower  
Ron refuses to come, because, Malfoy  
But every time Harry is their chillaxing with Hermione, Draco ups and goes to his room to read, or goes to hang out with Theo or Blaise or Pansy or whoever  
but one evening he comes through the portrait  
“This little git 5th year gryffindor called a slytherin first year girl a death eater and she cried all day and I just about want to find the little bastard and use a bat-bogey hex that would make the Weaslette jealous but-  
He see’s Harry sitting on the couch   
like omg  
and kind of like   
“oh” and just heads to his room  
and Hermione’s just like, no, Draco, stay, we don’t mind  
So Draco kind of looks around nervously because  
this is Harry Potter and he hates me, and Granger’s asking us to be civil?  
But then he see’s that Harry is reading one of Draco Quidditch magazines that was on the coffee table, so they start up a conversation  
And Hermione’s just like omg more quidditch are you serious  
but secretly pleased they’re kind of getting along, even though they’re arguing over teams  
And now every time Harry is over, Draco is out there with them talking and generally having a good time  
And after one night Harry leaves, and Draco’s like  
“Granger please help me, I’m going mental because there is no way in hell I’m starting to like Potter??  
And Harry is in the tower having a similar conversation with Ginny  
And Hermione and Ginny are both like just fuking ask him out already please omg   
And it takes weeks, but Draco eventually stops Harry in the hall and asks him to go to Hogsmeade with him  
and Harry laughs and kisses him and  
“I’ve been tryng to work up the courage to ask you out for like a month”  
And Draco has a stupid grin on his face and “And here I thought you were a gryffindor”  
And Harry smiles and they walk towards the great hall for dinner while Harry tells Draco he was supposed to be in slytherin  
and keep in mind this happened in the middle of the halls, so everyone around them is just like omg finally you’ve been obsessed with each other since first year   
And they walk into the great hall together and they just see Hermione and Ginny high-five across the table  
Like please someone please write this and send me the link like omg,”


	18. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry thinks he is becoming obsessed with Draco Malfoy, and perhaps even stalking him. His friends stage an intervention, concerned that he is under some sort of curse, but it takes a rather unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this tumblr post from pretentious-git;
> 
> “Basically 6th year  
Harry: Draco went to the bathroom  
Harry: on the seventeenth of april  
Harry: at 4:27 in the afternoon  
Harry: on the fourth floor  
Harry: six doors down from the charms room  
Harry: has stayed in there for five minutes  
Harry: twelve seconds  
Harry: thirty two milliseconds  
Harry: came out at 4:32  
Harry: returned to class  
Harry: in the arithmancy room  
Harry: at 4:36  
Harry: and is most definitely up to something  
Ron: wtf.”

Harry was beginning to get a little bit concerned. At first he had brushed off his friends teasing comments, but the more he thought about it the more he thought that maybe he was obsessed with Draco Malfoy.

He decided to broach the subject with Hermione, in the most subtle way he knew how.

“Hermione, what is the definition of obsession?”

Hermione frowned, but did not look up from her book, “What for?”

“It’s for a Potions project I’m doing, on amortentia,” Harry lied.

He was normally a very bad liar, but he had rehearsed that one and Hermione seemed to buy it. Or she was just pretending to buy it, he never knew with Hermione.

“According to the Oxford English Dictionary the word ‘Obsession’ can have various meanings,” Hermione began matter of factly, “Including ‘An idea, image, or influence which continually fills or troubles the mind; a compulsive interest or preoccupation’. Or it can also mean ‘A recurrent, intrusive, inappropriate thought, impulse, or image causing significant distress or disturbance to social or occupational functioning.”

Harry frowned, “Right.”

“Shouldn’t you have written that down, if this is for an assignment?” Hermione asked, turning the page of the Charms book she was reading.

“Oh crap, yeah,” Harry lied.

Hermione rolled her eyes and handed him a piece of parchment, “I used a spell so that it wrote it as I said it. I know you rather well Harry, surprisingly enough.”

Harry smiled slightly and accepted the parchment, “Thanks Hermione. Do you mind if I ask you a couple more questions?”

“Of course not,” Hermione said, she _still _hadn’t looked at him.

“What does it mean by causing disturbance to social or occupational functioning?” Harry asked curiously.

“Causing a disturbance to social functioning means it is effecting ones social life. For example if someone stopped talking to their friends, or treated their friends like they were inferior because they suddenly got a girlfriend and wanted to spend all of their spare time with her rather than studying or spending time with their friends, that would be a case of an obsession causing disturbance to social functioning.”

Harry tried not to laugh, because he knew Hermione would hate him for it. Her feelings for Ron were so obvious, and she still seemed to be in complete denial of them. Ron’s fling with Lavender was pretty irritating though, so Harry was secretly hoping that it would soon be over too.

“Okay,” Harry said, scribbling the basics of that down to make it look like he was actually needing this information for an essay, “And occupational function?”

“That’s slightly different,” Hermione said, closing her book and rubbing her eyes sleepily, “That would be if an obsession stopped ones general ability to function. For example if one could not sleep for thinking about the obsession. Or if it put them off of their food and therefore they were not supplying their body with the nutrients that it needed.”

“Right, great,” Harry said, scribbling that last part down too, “Thanks Hermione.”

“You’re welcome,” Hermione said as she finally looked up at him. Her eyes were sparkling mischievously and that made Harry instantly nervous, “So by that model, I would argue that yes you _are _obsessed with Draco Malfoy. All you think about is him, to the detriment of your ability to play Quidditch, eat, sleep and do anything other than watch that bloody map of yours.”

Harry bit his cheek to stop himself from saying something rude, “I didn’t ask you that.”

“I read the subtext,” Hermione said. Harry was sure he saw her smirk slightly as she got to her feet, grabbed her books and left the library.

***

Harry _was _obsessed with Draco Malfoy. Worse than that, he was fairly certain that he was stalking him. And it wasn’t just about him being a Death Eater anymore (although he definitely was, Harry was certain of that). But Harry had begun to notice that his hair was very nice before he slicked it back, and that he was actually very handsome when he smiled.

Thoughts like that about men were not uncommon to Harry. He had realised in his 4th year that he was at the very least bisexual, and more likely than not completely gay. That dream about Cedric Diggory in the Prefects bathroom had clinched it for him, he had to admit he wasn’t straight when he woke up in covered in sweat that night. But thoughts like this about Draco Malfoy, they _were _out of the ordinary, especially when Draco Malfoy was definitely a Death Eater (he hadn’t proven it yet, but he would, it was only a matter of time).

Hermione was clearly onto Harry, and Harry clearly could not lie to her. But he needed a favour, and he needed to ask someone who was smart enough to know the answer but who wouldn’t look at him with narrowed eyes and interrogate him. Thus he sourced Luna in the study hall during one of his free periods. She smiled at him as he sat down next to her, and they whispered about Snape being a terrible Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, and Ron and Lavender’s relationship being disgusting for a little while.

Harry eventually asked her the question that he wanted to ask when the teacher on duty (Professor Sinistra) went to help a student at the other side of the hall.

“Luna, what’s the definition of the word stalking?”

Luna looked up thoughtfully, “That’s an interesting question, Harry.”

“It’s for an extra-curricular piece of work I’m doing with Hagrid,” Harry lied, “About hunting in the Forbidden Forest.”

Luna hummed thoughtfully and pulled out the pencil that she kept behind her ear. She twirled it a few times and said, “Would you like the Oxford English Dictionary definition or George Gregory’s Big Book of Humdinging Definitions, definition?”

“Uh, the Oxford definition will be fine,” Harry said, his quill poised over his paper. He was going to make it look bloody realistic this time.

Luna gave a small nod, “Oh it can mean so many different things, isn’t that the fabulous thing about words? In relation to animals it can mean ‘To pursue or approach prey stealthily’. It can mean ‘To walk with measured stiff or haughty strides’. But I suppose the most common definition is ‘The act or an instance of stalking, or harassing another in an aggressive, often threatening and illegal manner’. It’s against the law in wizarding Britain.”

Harry frowned, “But what if someone was just following someone? Not being aggressive or threatening?”

Luna looked thoughtful, “Then why would someone follow someone?”

Harry shrugged, “Lots of reasons. To find out if they were hiding something, to find out where they were going or...just because they want to...know more about them.”

Luna smiled slightly, “Then I suppose that’s just following. Unless of course they are being obsessive about it, in which case it’s a slightly different situation.”

“Right,” Harry said, his frown deepening.

Luna grabbed her bag and got to her feet, “So don’t worry Harry. You aren’t stalking Draco.”

Harry’s cheeks flushed with colour, but Luna had flounced out of the hall before Harry could say another word.

***

“I’m worried about Harry.”

“So am I, Ron,” Hermione said, chewing at her lip, “He’s getting rather obsessed with Malfoy.”

Ginny nodded her agreement, “I think we need to stage an intervention.”

“We definitely need to stage an intervention, I found this under his pillow yesterday,” Ron said, dropping a leather-bound book in Hermione’s hand.

Hermione frowned as she looked at the cover, “Is this a diary?”

“It’s more like a journal,” Ron said distastefully, “Of everything that Malfoy does, look.”

Hermione opened the journal warily, and read the page that it had opened on.

_“9.36am: Malfoy ate cereal for breakfast. Followed by pumpkin juice, and coffee. He drinks it with two cubes of sugar and no milk (who drinks coffee without milk anyway?)”_

Hermione frowned, “That’s worrying.”

Ginny nodded warily, “How much worse does it get?”

“Worse,” Ron said, flicking to the latest page, “Read _that_.”

Hermione read the latest page of the journal out loud, _“4.27pm. Malfoy went to the bathroom on the 4th floor. The bathroom was 6 doors down from the Charms room where he had just finished a class. He stayed in there for 5 minutes, 12 second and 32 milliseconds. He came out at 4.32pm and proceeded to his Arithmancy classroom on the 7th floor where he arrived and entered at 4.41pm. He is most definitely up to something.”_

“What the hell are we going to do?” Ron asked.

“We need to talk to Luna, she’ll know what to do,” Ginny said.

***

“Oh I have the perfect idea!” Luna said eagerly when Ron, Hermione and Ginny approached her that night, “We can use this!”

“Luna, is that veritaserum?” Hermione asked in disbelief as Luna pulled a small bottle from her pocket.

Luna nodded, “I always keep a bottle in my pocket in case of emergencies.”

“How does Snape not notice you stealing it?” Ron asked in disbelief.

“I don’t steal it,” Luna said as she put it back in her pocket, “I make it.”

Ginny smirked as Hermione’s jaw dropped, “You can make veritaserum? Luna you’re in 5th year!”

Ginny grinned, “Hermione, you are _very _smart but this is why you are not in Ravenclaw,” she said teasingly.

Hermione looked put out by the comment, and Ron rolled his eyes, “Alright, we’ll do it tomorrow night. We need to get to the bottom of this quickly, it’s freaking me out.”

“Okay,” Luna said cheerfully, “Why are we using it?”

“Because Harry is stalking Malfoy, and it’s gotten to the point where he’s keeping a journal on what he’s doing. We need to know why,” Ron said.

“Hmm,” Luna hummed, “I’m sure he will tell us. Veritaserum can make you very impressionable, see you tomorrow!”

And she skipped off without a care in the world.

***

Harry loved his friends. But he didn’t love being forced into an armchair, and having Veritaserum shoved down his throat. He hated the fuzzy feeling it gave him, the feeling that he wanted to tell everyone everything.

“We’re really sorry about this Harry,” Hermione said guiltily, “But Ron found your journal about Malfoy and we are really freaked out so we just have to check. Are you under any kind of curse?”

Harry frowned.

“Too vague,” Ginny said, “Veritaserum only works if you are very specific. Harry, are you under the imperius curse?”

“No.”

“Has anyone slipped you a potion recently that has influenced you?”

“No.”

Hermione looked a little relieved, “Okay then Harry. Why are you keeping tabs on Malfoy?”

“He’s a Death Eater,” Harry replied.

“Yes, we know you think that,” Hermione said calmly, “Which explains why you are following him. But why are you writing down what he’s eating, and the way he likes his coffee and the amount of times a day that he combs his hair?”

Harry’s cheeks began to turn red as he opened and closed his mouth several times.

“Merlin’s balls! He’s fighting veritaserum!” Ron said, his mouth open wide with amazement, “No one can do that!”

“He can fight it for a little while,” Luna said, cocking her head at Harry, “But not forever. He is a very gifted wizard though.”

Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry, “What are you hiding, Harry? Why don’t you want to tell us why you’re so obsessed with Malfoy?”

Eventually the veritaserum won out, and Harry blurted out, “Because I fancy him!”

A shocked silence rang in the Gryffindor common room.

“You’re gay?” Ron asked in disbelief.

Hermione scoffed, “Honestly Ronald! Of course he is, it has been evident since 4th year!”

“Oh!” Luna said excitedly, “Did you ever kiss Cedric Diggory, Harry? I always thought he would be a very good kisser, Cho always said that he was.”

“No, Luna! Cedric was about 3 years older than me,” Harry said.

“Age is only a number, Harry,” Luna said, sitting down on the edge of the armchair that he was tied to.

“You fancy Draco Malfoy?” Ginny asked in disbelief, “I can swallow the fact that you’re gay. In fact it even makes sense of a lot of things...but Draco Malfoy? Why couldn’t you fancy someone nice like Neville?”

Harry’s cheeks flushed, “Neville’s too hung up on you Ginny.”

Ginny’s eyes widened, “Me?”

Harry nodded, “He’s liked you ever since 4th year and would you please quit asking me questions because these are really not my secrets to tell.”

“Okay, sorry,” Hermione said quickly, “So you are stalking Malfoy because you fancy him?”

“Yes.”

“And what do you expect to get out of that exactly?” Ron asked with a frown.

Ginny grimaced, “Bad question, Ron.”

Ron’s cheeks flushed, “No, don’t answer that!” he said quickly.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

“Alright well, do you have the antidote Luna?” Hermione asked, feeling very bad.

“Oh no, I don’t carry the antidote with me, just the potion...oops.”

Harry glared at them, “Guys, I can’t stay like this!”

“It wears off in 24 hours Harry,” Luna said with a smile, “See you tomorrow!”

“Luna!” shouted cursed as the Ravenclaw left the common room.

“I swear to Merlin, we did not know that!” Ron exclaimed as Harry turned his glare to his Gryffindor friends.

“Would you just let me up, please?” Harry asked irritably.

“Of course, sorry,” Hermione said quickly, breaking the binds that tied him there.

Harry got to his feet and stormed upstairs. When Ron didn’t immediately follow him to the dorm room, Harry assumed that he was gossiping with Hermione and Ginny about this development.

He kicked his bed angrily and Neville’s head poked out from behind the curtains of his own bed, “What’s wrong, Harry?”

“My friends just found out that I’m gay and that I’m stalking Draco Malfoy because I fancy him,” Harry blurted out before he could stop himself, “And they gave me veritaserum but they have no bloody antidote!”

“What friends?” Neville asked, trying to conceal his amusement.

“Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna,” Harry muttered angrily.

Neville frowned, “Why wasn’t I included?”

“I think they knew you would tell me,” Harry said miserably, “Plus, you really didn’t want to be there.”

“Why?” Neville asked warily.

“They asked me why I fancied Malfoy and not someone nice like you,” Harry said as he sat down heavily on his bed, “And I said it was because you were too preoccupied with Ginny.”

“In front of Ginny?” Neville asked as his face drained of colour.

Harry nodded, “I’m sorry, they gave me veritaserum!”

“I know, I know,” Neville said quickly, “It’s fine...and that’s illegal, you know?”

Harry snorted, “What am I going to do, get all of my friends thrown in Azkaban?”

Neville smiled slightly, “It will wear off in 24 hours. It will be fine, I’ll stick with you tomorrow and drag you away if anyone asks a question.”

“Thanks Neville,” Harry said, breathing a sigh of relief as he pulled the curtains around his bed so that he could attempt to get some sleep.

***

It was remarkably easy to avoid being asked questions the following day. When Professors asked him questions he normally responded with “I don’t know” because it was the truth. He figured he should probably start studying more, and from the sideways looks Hermione was giving him, he knew she felt the same.

It all fell apart after dinner when Harry was walking out to the greenhouses with Neville. He was going to help him with some extra-curricular work because it would get him away from all other humans who could ask him awkward questions.

They reached the entrance hall when Draco Malfoy stepped out of the dungeons. He scoffed, “What are you doing hanging out with Gryffindor’s resident loser at this time of night, Potter?”

Harry glared at Draco, “He’s not a loser, he’s my friend. And we’re going to the greenhouses.”

Draco’s eyes flashed, “Secret place to shag, is it?”

What Harry wanted to say was ‘I’m not gay Malfoy, Neville’s just my friend’. But that wasn’t what came out.

“I wouldn’t know since Neville is just my friend. I’d much rather shag you Malfoy.”

Harry’s face turned bright red the second the words had left his mouth. Draco’s jaw dropped and he froze in the middle of the entrance hall.

Neville looked between them in disbelief, “He was hit by a spell that makes him talk nonsense Malfoy, don’t listen to him.”

“You’re _gay _Potter?”

Harry tried to fight it, but even with the veritaserum wearing off, he was helpless to fight the potion, “Probably, I can’t exactly say for sure since I’ve never so much as kissed a guy but I definitely find them attractive and I’ve never exactly enjoyed kissing a girl.”

Draco was astounded, “Longbottom! Why is he telling me this?”

“Because he’s under veritaserum, but that’s illegal so...” Neville trailed off.

Draco nodded, he understood the unspoken words of ‘so shut your mouth’.

“Wait a minute Potter. Do you fancy _me_?”

“Malfoy, stop asking him questions!” Neville exclaimed.

“Of course I fancy you Malfoy. Are you blind? Why else would I be stalking you-”

Neville physically shut Harry up by putting his hand over his mouth.

“Stalking me?” Draco asked in disbelief. His elegant stature was completely gone as he stood in the hall, mouth agape.

Harry pushed Neville’s hand away, “Well strictly speaking it’s not stalking. It’s following.”

“You’ve been following me,” Draco said slowly, “Because you fancy me?”

“And because I think you’re a Death Eater,” Harry said matter of factly, “Which is very confusing, fancying someone who is your arch enemy and who is also probably a Death Eater.”

Draco looked very flustered. He took a step back, “Potter, we should talk about this sometime when you are not under veritaserum when this war is over and certainly not now.”

“Right,” Harry said with a frown.

Draco gave an awkward nod, “Try not to die in the war.”

“Okay,” Harry said slowly.

“See you around,” Draco added, backing away a little more.

Harry gave the blonde an awkward wave and he disappeared into the dungeons. Harry frowned at Neville, “Did that mean...”

“Yes, he likes you too,” Neville said, rolling his eyes and placing his hand on Harry’s back, “But let’s get you to the greenhouse before you accidentally tell the entire school that you’re in love with Draco Malfoy.”

Harry gave a firm nod, “Great idea, thanks Nev.”

Neville shook his head in amusement, “Don’t mention it Harry.”


	19. Quidditch & Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco are competitive single Fathers who just want their kids to beat each other all the time (or so they say anyway...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt by ‘shittyaus’;
> 
> “We’re both single parents and our kids go to the same school and are best friends but we are ultimate rivals and our bake sale brownies are going to slaughter you and your kids’ lame cupcakes.”

Harry Potter still didn’t like Draco Malfoy very much. However he was forced to see the man far more these days. The reason? Well his son Albus had come home for Christmas in his 1st year at Hogwarts with his new best friend, Scorpius Malfoy.

Harry could have groaned in frustration, but he was just glad that Albus had found a friend. He was fairly shy and he found it difficult to make friends. Harry was glad that he had at least one friend who wasn’t one of his cousins.

This new friendship had threatened Harry and Draco’s arch-enemy status however. With the war over and Voldemort gone Harry needed this. He couldn’t lose his nemesis just because his son had decided to become the BFF of said nemesis’s son. He was fairly certain that Draco felt the same because when they passed each other in the corridor a few weeks after this whole ‘best friend’ announcement they glared at each other. The glare wasn’t the usual ‘I fucking hate you Potter - yeah I fucking hate you too Malfoy’, it was a whole different sort of glare. It was a glare of frustration.

These glares had been exchanged for a good few weeks before Harry and Draco finally found a way to modify their arch-enemy status. They could hardly go about their lives like they wanted to kill each other anymore. It wasn’t a good example for the children after all. But they were never going to shake hands and become best buddies. So their rivalry was taken to a whole new level. It went from being a schoolboy rivalry to being a competitive Fathers rivalry (which, although Harry would never admit it, was so much more fun).

The whole thing got kicked into motion at the end of Albus and Scorpius’s 1st year. The school year had closed with a parent-child Quidditch match for ages. Harry and Ginny had taken it in turns until this point to play with James. However this year they could both play, Harry entered with Albus and Ginny entered with James. Draco entered with Scorpius, and Harry seized the opportunity to best his rival once more.

“Al, we’re going to kick the Malfoys arses,” Harry said in their pre-game chat.

Albus frowned as he held his broomstick, “But Scorpius is my best friend.”

“This is a competition son,” Harry said, excitement gleaming in his eyes, “The winning team is the team that catch the snitch and score at least 50 points. We’ve got to be brutal.”

“It’s just for fun, Dad,” Albus said.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco across the pitch, “It’s a competition and we’re going to win.”

Draco narrowed his eyes right back at Harry.

“But Dad, I don’t want to take it too seriously. Scorp and me are friends,” Albus said logically.

Harry however, was no longer listening.

***

“We’re going to beat those bloody Potters Scorp,” Draco said firmly from the other side of the pitch.

Scorpius followed his Father’s line of sight, “I know you don’t like Al’s Dad, but it’s just a game.”

“No, it’s a competition and I’ll be damned if I let _Potter _win it,” Draco said sternly, “We’re going to beat them, alright?”

Scorpius shrugged, “Alright, I’ll try. But I’m not playing dirty, Al is my best friend!”

Draco scoffed, “Friendship is for the weak Scorpius. You’re a Slytherin, you’re supposed to be ambitious. That means victory at all costs, even against friends.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes, “Because that worked so well for you and Grandad didn’t it? Victory at all costs. It’s a game Dad, stop being so dramatic.”

“Dramatic?” Draco exclaimed.

“Yes,” Scorpius said, sticking his nose into the air and stalking onto the pitch.

***

As it turned out, team Potter won that one. Harry grinned smugly at Draco as the blonde man stood with his arms crossed. Scorpius didn’t look particularly bothered about the loss. Just like Al didn’t look particularly excited about the win. But this wasn’t about their sons, it was about Draco and Harry. They had their rivalry back, and it felt good.

“You’re taking this whole rivalry thing quite seriously,” Ginny murmured as they stood around drinking lemonade and eating cake after the match.

Harry scoffed, “It’s Malfoy, of course I am.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, “Harry, ever since we divorced I’ve been waiting for you to announce you’re running away with Malfoy.”

Harry looked at her in disbelief, “What? Me and _Malfoy_? Ugh Ginny, what is wrong with you?”

“Nothing is wrong with Ginny. In fact, she’s very perceptive and completely right,” Hermione said, appearing on Harry’s other side with a smirk upon her face.

Harry shook his head at them both, “This is a rivalry Hermione. It’s an intense rivalry. You two are just completely delusional.”

“Of course we are!” Hermione called after him in amusement.

Ginny sighed in disbelief, “When is he going to admit that he’s wanted Malfoy since he was Albus’s age?”

“He’ll probably still be denying it after he’s slept with him,” Hermione said with a pointed look.

Ginny just snorted in amusement.

***

Things _literally_ heated up in Albus and Scorpius’s 2nd year. As part of a ‘Get Ready for Work’ week the whole year group had a business competition. The aim was essentially to market a baked product and then sell it. The student who sold the most won, and they received a prize of 100 points for their house.

Harry and Draco seized the chance.

“Peanut butter and salted caramel or red velvet cupcakes with vanilla icing?”

Albus looked at his Dad with a strange look, “How do you know so much about cupcakes?”

“I took a cupcake masterclass last night,” Harry said matter of factly, “So that I could help you win this challenge.”

“That’s cheating,” Albus pointed out.

“The rules only said not to use house elves, and the Malfoys will probably do that anyway,” Harry said offhandedly, “Therefore it’s not cheating. What do you think?”

“Uh peanut butter is an acquired taste and not everyone will like it,” Albus replied.

“So red velvet it is then,” Harry said, tying Ginny’s old pink apron around his waist, “Let’s win this competition Al!”

“Dad, why are you being so competitive?”

“I want you to make the most of these opportunities Al,” Harry said, “I mean after all by the time _I _was your age I had defeated a dark lord twice.”

“Oh Merlin, not the ‘when I was your age’ chat again,” Albus muttered under his breath, “Are you sure this has nothing to do with Scorp’s Dad?”

Harry laughed loudly, and quite falsely, “Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? No, why would this have anything to do with Draco Malfoy? But it would be good to beat him wouldn’t it, wipe that smug grin off of his attract- his face, yes his face.”

Albus frowned at his Dad, “Okay...uh, well should we bake then?”

“Yes, let’s bake,” Harry said with a nod.

***

“So I was thinking of chocolate and orange-”

“Chocolate and orange?” Draco asked loudly, “No Scorp, no. You’re thinking about this all wrong. We need an original idea, a delicious cupcake that will draw in the crowds! People don’t want boring old cupcakes, they want new flavours, new textures, new experiences!”

Scorpius rolled his eyes, “Dad, this isn’t one of your business meetings. It’s a school competition, I just need to sell some cupcakes.”

“Do you think the Potters will be making chocolate and orange cupcakes?” Draco asked, “Do you? No, they’ll be making trifle cupcakes or treacle tart cupcakes or some other heinous desert that Potter likes so much. We have to do better than that to match them!”

“Dad, I really don’t care about beating Al,” Scorpius said loudly, “And it doesn’t matter if Al wins because Slytherin will still get the 100 points!”

“But they will have been won by a Potter!” Draco exclaimed, “A Potter winning 100 points for Slytherin house, it’s unthinkable! We need a fantastic cupcake idea Scorpius, something new, something exciting, something like...oreo cupcakes!”

Scorpius looked vaguely amused, “Alright. Do you actually know how to make cupcakes?”

“Of course I do,” Draco scoffed, “I took a cupcake masterclass last week.”

Scorpius shook his head, “Dad, you are taking this whole competitive Father thing way too far.”

“Do you want to win this challenge or not?” Draco asked as he grabbed an apron, “We have cupcakes to make Scorp.”

***

The day of the bake sale brought a further challenge. The placing of the stalls was alphabetical which meant that Albus’s stand was right next to Scorpius’s. Draco and Harry spent the entire day glaring at each other (or having eye sex, according to Ginny, but she was still being delusional about this entire thing), and competitively selling cupcakes. Draco would sell 2, so Harry would sweet talk someone into buying 4.

Both stands sold out by lunch time. They had won and therefore Scorpius and Albus drew and got 50 points each. Pansy shook her head in disbelief as she helped Draco clear up the stall while Scorpius and Albus whispered to each other a small distance away.

“You really think this is the best way to showcase your rivalry?” Pansy asked in amusement.

“Well it shows them, doesn’t it?” Draco asked smugly, “Potter and Malfoy, rivalry still going strong.”

“Draco, you two spent the last few days baking cupcakes with your sons and selling them competitively,” Pansy smirked, “Do you really think it showcases that you and Potter have a hardcore rivalry? From where I’m standing it just makes you both look like single Fathers desperate to spend as much time with each other as possible.”

Draco scoffed, “Why would I want to spend more time with Potter? I just want to beat him.”

“Of course you do,” Pansy said in a very patronising tone.

“I do!” Draco exclaimed.

“Uh-huh,” Pansy said, walking away from Draco and casting an amused look back at him, “Keep telling yourself that sweetheart. See you in a few weeks Scorp!”

“Bye Aunt Pansy,” Scorpius said with a smile and a wave.

***

Harry and Draco had never managed to get through a single Board of Governors meeting without arguing. Bill chaired the meetings and even he lost patience with them sometimes.

“The house unity rules are important Malfoy! We don’t want to go back to the kind of prejudices people like you had while we were in school!”

“I’m not suggesting that we do! I agree that the rules make sense, but why do the house unity tasks all have to be so muggle?”

“Because we’re trying to show wizarding children that muggles are not so different from us to avoid creating another Voldemort!”

“But it’s not fair on wizarding children and you are too blind to see that! We should be doing wizarding activities too, things muggle-borns might not have seen before. This should go both ways Potter.”

“You prejudiced git!”

“Coming from the man who thinks he can say and do whatever he wants because he’s the chosen one!”

Bill slammed his hand down on the table, “Shut up, both of you!” he snapped, “Sit, _now_!”

Draco and Harry returned to their seats, but they glared at each other for the entirety of the meeting after that.

***

Things only got worse. Harry gave a talk to Albus and Scorpius’s Defence against the Dark Arts class so Draco came in and did a Potions workshop with the class. Harry became the new chairman of the duelling club when it was reinstated so Draco joined as a chaperone. That was how they had ended up in this position, staring each other down on a very familiar podium in Hogwarts’ Great Hall.

“Scared, Potter?”

Harry’s lips quirked into a smirk, “You wish,” he said simply.

They both smirked one final time before turning and walking to their places. The duel began, and it was over within mere seconds. Harry knocked Draco down and disarmed him before he could get his 3rd spell out.

The students cheered and Harry grinned triumphantly. He walked to Draco and held out his hand, “Need a hand up, Malfoy?”

Draco rolled his eyes but accepted Harry’s hand. Once he was on his feet he stalked off of the podium and Harry began to set up little duels based on age, height and size. When all of the students were duelling away quite happily he found his arm being gripped by Astoria Greengrass, formerly Astoria Malfoy.

Astoria was the Arithmancy Professor, but she and Harry had maybe had two conversations in his entire life and both of those conversations had been about Astoria’s sister, Daphne, who was a fellow Auror.

“Uh Astoria, what are you doing?” Harry asked.

“Putting an end to this stupid rivalry,” Astoria said matter of factly as she pushed Harry into the antechamber at the back of the Great Hall and locked the door.

Harry glanced over to Draco, “Uh...what was...that?”

“_This _is an intervention,” Hermione said from where she was standing against a glass unit with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Because you two are being ridiculous,” Pansy said matter of factly as she stood next to Hermione.

“We hate each other, what do you expect?” Harry huffed, “Why did our sons have to become best friends?”

“You idiots don’t hate each other,” Pansy said irritably, “Are you really both so blind? You’re pissed off that your sons are friends because you are seeing what you could have had if you had just shaken hands all those bloody years ago.”

“And this ‘rivalry’ is a piece of crap,” Hermione said bluntly, “All you are doing is making eyes at each other and competitively baking cupcakes with your children. Will you please just do us all a favour and go on a date or snog in a broom cupboard, whatever it takes to get this out of your system!”

“I don’t think Al and Scorpius can handle another 5 years like these last two,” Pansy said pointedly.

“Yes, think of your poor children here!” Hermione exclaimed.

At this Draco’s shoulders slumped, “Ugh alright. Potter, just go on a bloody date with me.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed, “Uh...why?”

“Because if we don’t these women that we call our best friends will never leave us alone,” Draco said logically, “And they’re right. Scorpius has been pulling away from me because I’ve been pushing him too hard to compete with Albus.”

Harry sighed, “Al has been doing the same with me.”

“So we’ll go on a date and get it out of our system,” Draco said simply, “Then we can go back to being responsible Fathers.”

“One date,” Harry agreed tentatively.

Draco nodded, “One date then we can forget that it ever happened.”

“Deal.”

***

**5 YEARS LATER.**

“I can’t believe my son is dating Rose Weasley!” Draco exclaimed as he threw the letter onto the table rather violently.

Harry turned around from the cooker, “Uh Draco, _you _have been dating Harry Potter for the past 5 years. Is it really so bad that your son is dating a Weasley?”

“Yes!” Draco said frantically, “Me dating a Potter is one thing, Harry! You are from a pure-blood family at the very least, the Weasley’s are blood traitors!”

“My Mum was a muggle-born,” Harry said with a raised eyebrow, “So by that logic the Potters are blood traitors too. You’re being a prat about this whole thing.”

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes, you are.”

“He’s dating the spawn of Ron Weasley and Hermione bloody Granger!”

“And? You have dinner with them once a month for the love of Godric!” Harry said, an amused smile making its way onto his face.

Draco groaned and sat down heavily, “So much for our one date rule.”

“Well I was pretty tempted to stick around after what you did to me in the bathroom of that bar,” Harry said with an amused grin, “And then low and behold I actually fell in love with you. That’s what happens Draco, people fall in love. They can’t control it, did you expect to fall in love with me?”

“Well unlike you I always knew I liked guys as well as girls,” Draco said with a vaguely amused look, “So yes, I fancied you for bloody years. It took you long enough to work out that you fancied me.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Well ignoring my cluelessness, you get the point. Scorpius loves Rose, and Rose loves him. She’s a lovely girl, she’s a Ravenclaw, she’s smart, she’s funny, she’s beautiful.”

“She’s a Weasley,” Draco despaired, “What has become of my life? I’m dating a Potter and my son is going to marry a blood traitorous Weasley. My Father will be rolling in his grave, my Mother would be so disappointed.”

“We have dinner with your Mother once a week, stop being a drama queen.”

“I am not a drama queen! It’s the end Harry, I can feel it. It’s all over, my life is over, finished!”

“This is you not being a drama queen?” Harry muttered as he shook his head. He grabbed a quill and began to write on the back of the letter that Draco had so violently discarded.

“What are you doing?” Draco asked, narrowing his eyes at the dark haired man.

“I am telling Scorpius that we’re very happy for him,” Harry said as he scrawled onto the parchment, “And that his Father is far too excited to hold a quill steady to write him a response. I’m also telling him to invite Rose over to the house during the Easter holidays when he and Al come home.”

Draco groaned and let his head fall into his hands, “I hate you.”

“Yeah, I love you too,” Harry said with an amused smile as he sent the letter back with Scorpius’s owl.


	20. Sexual Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is adamant that he hates his Auror partner, but Daphne and Pansy know better than that.

“I hate him!”

Daphne Greengrass rolled her eyes, “I won’t even ask who.”

Pansy snorted, “We all know exactly who you hate, Draco.”

Draco glared at them both and sunk into the sofa in Daphne’s office, “Shut up. What are you doing here anyway Pansy?”

“Having lunch with my friend,” Pansy retorted, “I didn’t think that was illegal.”

“My office seems to be the place to be right now,” Daphne said in amusement, “Did you really come all the way up here from the Auror office to rant about Potter?”

“Yes,” Draco said irritably, “If I don’t let off some steam I’m actually going to kill him and as he’s my Auror partner I think that would be cause for losing my job. I still can’t believe I got paired up with him, I mean what kind of stupid compatibility test do they use?”

“An effective one,” Daphne replied, “Muggles have this thing called good cop, bad cop.”

“What the hell is a cop?”

“Muggle version of an Auror,” Pansy replied lazily.

Daphne nodded, “So the bad cop, that’s you, goes in and scares the shit out of the suspect. Then the good cop goes in and fixes everything. The combined effort gets the suspect to hand over his information.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “That’s ridiculous. I mean surely a prerequisite for being someone’s Auror partner is that you get on? I spend every day with Potter and his infuriating morals. He gets under my skin to the point that I just want to scream at him.”

“Sounds more like sexual tension than hatred to me,” Daphne smirked.

“It always has been!” Pansy exclaimed, “What you called a schoolboy rivalry was a front for the fact you liked to get up in each other’s faces and flirt! You were ridiculous Draco, shouting across the entire great hall just to taunt him.”

“Not to mention that one time you climbed a tree just to look cool while insulting him,” Daphne added, “And he’s all you ever talk about. Even back then, all you did was talk about Potter.”

“One time you even said he had infuriatingly green eyes,” Pansy pointed out.

“And that his mess of hair was annoyingly distracting,” Daphne said, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

Draco rolled his eyes, “So? I can find him attractive and still hate him.”

“So you admit that you find him attractive?” Pansy asked in amusement, “Well that’s a first, Theo, Blaise, Daph and I have been trying to get you to admit that for _years_.”

Draco scoffed, “Oh get off it Pansy. Everyone thinks he’s attractive, that means nothing. You both think he’s attractive.”

“Yes,” Daphne agreed, “He is very agreeable looking these days.”

“Being an Auror does suit him,” Pansy admitted, “But neither of us spend our whole lunch break talking about him every single day.”

“Neither of us said his name in our sleep all through Hogwarts either,” Daphne said with a wicked smirk.

Draco’s eyes widened, “How did you…”

“I’ve dated Theo since 6th year, Draco,” Daphne said matter of factly as Pansy cackled, “He tells me these things.”

“Fucking bastard,” Draco mumbled under his breath.

“So just admit it,” Daphne said.

“Admit what?” Draco asked.

“Don’t play dumb here,” Pansy said, “Admit that you fancy the pants off of Harry Potter.”

Draco pushed himself to his feet irritably, “Fine! I do! He’s an infuriating pain in the fucking arse but I do!” he turned to leave, exclaiming, “Happy now?”

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Harry standing in the door of the office. He had a rather cute half smile on his face, and all of the colour drained from Draco’s face when he saw him.

“Yes,” Harry said cheerfully, “I am actually.”

Draco gaped at him rather unattractively, “How long have you been standing there?”

“Longer than you’d like,” Harry said, the smallest hint of a smirk reaching his face.

Draco wanted the ground to swallow him up, “I…well…the thing is…”

Harry’s smirk widened, “We have a case. Two muggles found dead in Hackney, looks like a witch or wizard was the culprit.”

“Right,” Draco said, trying to regain his composure.

“And when we’re finished, we’re going out for a drink,” Harry said, shooting Daphne and Pansy an amused grin, “To resolve this sexual tension that everyone seems to have noticed.”

Draco looked mortified as Daphne and Pansy laughed at these words. He just shook his head and darted from the room as fast as he possibly could.**   
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a dialogue prompt I found on Pinterest:
> 
> “How long have you been standing there?”  
“Longer than you’d like.”


	21. Teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is pissed that Draco has just sauntered into his school and stolen his title of hottest professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this tumblr post/prompt by ‘alligotleftismybones’;
> 
> “I used to be the cool teacher until you arrived and I want to hate you for taking that away but I really want to just be like you.”

Harry had taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for 5 years and he had never seen so many girls swoon in one day. There had been a couple of occasions when they had gotten close, like the time that an immaculate, elegant prince from Beauxbatons showed up on an exchange program. There had also been _his _first day as a professor which frankly Harry had found incredibly embarrassing. His youngest son, Albus had been in 1st year and his eldest son James in 3rd year. They had been just as mortified by all of the girls who had been crushing on their Dad.

However that was 5 years ago, and this was now. James had graduated from Hogwarts last year, and Albus was now in his 5th year. His youngest child and only daughter Lily was in 3rd year, and things had died down quite a bit. He still held the title of the coolest teacher in school though. People loved his practical Defence against the Dark Arts lessons and his relaxed but also effective approach to final exams and assignments. He was Head of Gryffindor house too, which he took quite a lot of pride in.

But Harry was starting to wonder if his title was going to be challenged because a new teacher had rocked up and he had the girls in quite a stir. From the moment Draco Malfoy had swaggered (that was really the only word for it) into the great hall, the girls had been fainting left, right and centre.

To make matters worse Scorpius, Draco’s only son, looked horrified. Harry hid his amused smile as the blonde boy let his head drop into his hands. He knew Scorpius fairly well because he and Albus were best friends. The girls at the Slytherin table stared as Draco walked towards the head table, his cloak swishing behind him and Albus patted Scorpius on the back sympathetically whilst hiding a wicked grin.

Harry caught his son’s eye and winked. Albus grinned at his father behind Scorpius’s back. He knew what Al was thinking, _payback_. Scorpius had teased him something rotten when all of the girls had fancied his Dad after all.

“Malfoy,” Harry said politely as Draco took his seat next to him.

“Potter,” Draco said just as politely.

They could get on now, for the sake of their children. Albus stayed at Malfoy Manor for entire Easter breaks sometimes and Scorpius had spent last Christmas at Potter House after throwing a tantrum and refusing to go to the Alps with his parents. They had gotten divorced earlier in the year and saw no point in cancelling their holiday, Scorpius did not want to listen to them arguing for the entire Christmas break however.

“You have caused quite a stir,” Harry said with a slight smirk.

Draco glanced over the hall where several female students were still recovering, “I might take your title yet.”

“What title would that be?” Harry asked smoothly.

“Scorpius tells me you are the coolest teacher here,” Draco said, his eyes flashing, “I think I’ll try to challenge that.”

“Well you are welcome to try, Malfoy,” Harry said, an air of smugness about him, “But I am the chosen one.”

Draco rolled his eyes as Harry got to his feet and left the hall. He had a classroom to prepare after all.

***

“Isn’t Professor Malfoy just the coolest?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed as his ears picked up this conversation taking place in the corridor outside of his classroom. They were only two weeks into the term but already the entire school seemed to have been woo-ed by the charms of Draco Malfoy. Harry couldn’t blame them, he was getting pretty woo-ed by those charms too after all.

“He’s so dreamy!”

“And funny!”

“And his classes are super interesting! I’ve never loved Potions more!”

Harry rolled his eyes, his classes were interesting but not that interesting! Harry did an underwater class for his 3rd years! What could Draco Malfoy possibly do that was cooler than that?

“Didn’t you think his logical puzzle about potions was so much fun?”

_That wasn’t even his idea_! Harry thought to himself, _he stole that from Hermione!_

Suddenly the conversation outside came to a stop and giggling commenced. Harry wondered what the interruption was briefly, but he did not have to wonder for long. The door opened and Draco Malfoy strutted in, Merlin he was majestic.

“Malfoy,” Harry said evenly, “What can I do for you?”

“Have the rumours reached you yet?” Draco asked smoothly, “Do you tune in to the gossip?”

“I try to stay out of it,” Harry said honestly, “I don’t really care about who is kissing who and who has been caught in broom cupboards with who. But I have heard that the students seem to like you. In fact the exact words that I heard were dreamy and funny. Not words that I would attribute to you, Malfoy.”

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at him, “Well the students seem to think of you as ruggedly handsome. Frankly I think clueless and haphazard would be far better words.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Have you come here to taunt me? Because I do actually have some marking to do. Unlike you I don’t just give my students fun logic puzzles that I have stolen from my enemy’s best friend.”

Draco looked vaguely amused, “Oh please, Granger and I do talk. In fact we could almost pass as acquaintances. I like some of your friends Potter, even if I can’t abide you.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at him, “You stole my title.”

“What title would that be?” Draco asked with a smirk, “Coolest teacher in school?”

“No, the students seem to think that we are equal on that,” Harry said honestly, “You do seem to best me in the hottest teacher ranks however and if I’m being entirely honest, I can’t blame them for that.”

“You think I’m attractive, Potter?” Draco asked, his lips quirking into an amused smile.

“You said it yourself, I’m haphazard,” Harry chuckled, “So of course you are more attractive than me.”

Draco leant in the doorway and was silent for a moment as he surveyed Harry, “I suppose I can see the appeal of ruggedly handsome. Prim and proper isn’t everything after all.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “You think I’m attractive, Malfoy?” he asked, echoing the blonde man’s earlier words.

Draco smirked properly at this, “I don’t suppose you fancy using the first Hogsmeade weekend of term as an excuse to disappear for a few hours? There’s a very nice pub off the beaten track, I’m sure you know the owner.”

Harry laughed, “You’re seriously asking me on a date to Seamus’s tavern?”

“Well when you know the owner the drinks are free,” Draco said with a slight smile, “And I find that dates are far more enjoyable with free alcohol.”

“Alright,” Harry said, without really thinking about it, “It’s a date.”


	22. Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry nearly kills Draco on a desert island during Auror training because he is so goddamn incompotent.

“Potter! Why are you not freaking out?”

Harry glanced over his shoulder at the blonde man, “Why would I be freaking out?”

Draco looked at the Gryffindor in disbelief, “Have you _seen _the flock of Hippogriffs chasing us?”

“They aren’t chasing us, they’re following us,” Harry said matter of factly, pausing to take off his shoes, “And they’re a herd, not a flock.”

Draco walked into the back of him, “Following - humph! Potter! They are ravenous, dangerous beasts-”

“Only if you call them that,” Harry said, abandoning his shoes on the beach and continuing to walk through the warm sand in his bare feet, “If you treat them well Hippogriffs are actually very kind creatures. Also, they don’t eat humans.”

“How do you know?” Draco asked sceptically.

“I actually paid attention in Care of Magical Creatures,” Harry smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes, “Why are they following us then?”

“Because they can feel magic and they know that I’m using it right now. They think that we’ll lead them to a water source if they follow us,” Harry yawned, glancing up at the darkening sky, “But at this rate I don’t think we’ll reach that water source before nightfall.”

“What do you think lives on this island after nightfall?” Draco asked warily.

“The same things that live on it during the day I expect,” Harry said sarcastically, “Unless there’s a particularly evil beast that just flies to this island at night to terrorise it.”

Draco glared at him, “Potter, I’m serious! There could be werewolves or Acromantula living on this island that will be waking up soon!”

“Werewolves don’t like water so we’re safe on the beach,” Harry said with a wave of his hand, “And Acromantula talk, you can reason with them for long enough to confuse them before running the hell away.”

Draco narrowed his eyes at the raven-haired man, “Why are you not freaking out?”

“For multiple reasons,” Harry replied, coming to a stop for a second time.

“What are - humph! Would you _stop _doing that?” Draco huffed.

Harry ignored him, surveying the scene carefully, “I think this is a good place to stop for the night. It’s a wide stretch of open beach, safe from anything that might be living in that forest. It’s going to get dark really quickly here, I’m guessing we’re near the equator.”

“Why are you so calm?” Draco asked again.

Harry finally turned around to face Draco properly, “Three reasons, I’m not a coward like you, this isn’t even real and I spent a year on the run.”

Draco glared at him, “I’m not a coward, I risked everything to help _your _side in the war. I swear, you have a short fucking memory. And just so you know, there’s not anything saying that we can’t die in simulation.”

“Yes there is,” Harry said, pulling his wand from the waistband of his trousers, “It was in the small print of the contract.”

“Was it?” Draco asked in surprise.

“Uh-huh,” Harry said, raising his wand, “We can’t die in field simulations, we can get grievously injured but when we wake up we’re fine. It’s like waking from a dream. Next year when we start doing real field work there are no guarantees, but that’s next year.”

“You read the contract that thoroughly?” Draco asked sceptically, “That doesn’t sound like you.”

Harry grinned sheepishly at him, “I didn’t, Hermione did.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “Figures.”

Harry chuckled, “Anyway, make yourself useful. Can you start the campfire while I put up protection charms for the night?”

“Sure,” Draco said.

“Thank you,” Harry said gratefully, “Salvio Hexia...”

Draco frowned as he looked around the darkening beach, “Potter...”

“Salvio Hexia,” Harry said again as he walked around Draco in a circle, “What?”

“There isn’t any wood,” Draco said, rather stupidly.

“Salvio - There isn’t any fucking wood? Holy Mother of Godric! Are you a wizard or not?” Harry exclaimed, forgetting his protective enchantment as he stared at Draco in disbelief and horror.

Draco’s cheeks burned bright pink, “Right, Accio wood.”

The wood came hurtling from the forest and Harry let his wand drop to his side, “You could have just created a magical fire.”

“But then Ashwinders would have come out of it!” Draco exclaimed.

“Only if you left it alone for hours!” Harry argued.

“Conjuring wood was still safer,” Draco said firmly.

Harry sighed in disbelief, “Merlin, I need to set you and Hermione up. She forgot she was a Witch too. Mind you, she was _11_ not _20 fucking years old_.”

Draco glared at him, “Oh fuck off Potter! Haven’t you noticed the herd of Hippogriffs staring at us? It kind of puts me under pressure!”

“Well not everyone is terrified of Hippogriffs,” Harry muttered, “Because not everyone is an idiot who decided to insult one.”

“I was 13!”

“But as much of an idiot then as you are now,” Harry said, far too sassily.

Draco groaned, “I’m going to fail this simulation test, aren’t I?”

“I hope so,” Harry said, throwing himself onto the sand, “Because I seriously can’t deal with you being my Auror partner. You are an incompetent pain in the arse.”

“Well you’re a know-it-all show off!” Draco remarked.

“Oh shut up or I’ll feed you to the Hippogriffs,” Harry said offhandedly, “They look pretty hungry, don’t you think?”

Draco’s face paled, “I thought you said they didn’t eat humans.”

“Normally they don’t,” Harry admitted, “But this is a desert island and those Hippogriff’s look starving.”

Draco edged closer to him, “So you’re in charge then, yeah?”

Harry smirked, “Sure. Now, can you be quiet while I finish these protection charms?”

Draco nodded, “Right, okay. What can I do to help?”

“Make some sort of shelter,” Harry said distractedly.

“Okay,” Draco said with a nod.

Harry continued to walk in a circle and cast the protective charms, “Protego Totalum...”

“Shelter,” Draco mumbled, “But Potter, we don’t have a tent.”

“Protego Horribilis,” Harry glared at Draco, “Did you pay _any _attention in Basic Survival classes?”

“I missed the class about what to do without a tent,” Draco said sheepishly, “I was at the London Fashion Show.”

“Oh Merlin help me,” Harry murmured, “Look Malfoy - Protego Totalum - Just make any kind of shelter, okay? Build it out of wood, make a ditch in the sand, just do _something_.”

Draco nodded slowly before conjuring more wood and clattering around loudly as he tried to build a shelter. Harry rolled his eyes and continued casting protective charms. When he was finished he turned around to see Draco’s shelter.

“What the fuck is that?”

“It’s a basic shelter!” Draco exclaimed, “Like you said!”

Harry cast his eyes over the ‘shelter’. It consisted of two wooden posts with a shirt draped over the top, Draco’s shirt.

“Do you really think that’s going to keep us both dry if it rains tonight?” Harry asked in disbelief.

“It will keep me dry,” Draco said simply, “You can build your own fucking shelter.”

“Did you miss the whole emphasis on team work when we were briefed on this test?” Harry asked irritably.

“I am not adept at this sort of thing! Give me a puzzle to solve or a bad guy to duel, don’t chuck me on a desert island for Salazar’s Sake! I spent my life as a privileged little brat, how am I supposed to know how to do shit like this?” Draco huffed.

“You should have listened in class, like everyone else,” Harry said irritably, transfiguring Draco’s shirt into a waterproof roof for the shelter, “Wasn’t Transfiguration your best subject at school?”

“Second best to Potions,” Draco muttered, “And I didn’t think of doing that, did I?”

“Clearly not, or you would have done it,” Harry said, sitting down under the shelter, “Can you at least get food without cocking it up?”

“What kind of food?” Draco asked, “Because all I’ve seen are coconuts and I’m allergic to them. I can’t even touch them or I come up in this horrible rash, it’s like spattergroit honestly, it doesn’t make me attractive.”

“You aren’t attractive at the best of times anyway,” Harry said with a pointed look at him, “And there has to be more food than coconuts on this island.”

Draco looked out over the beach thoughtfully, “Can you eat Hippogriff meat?”

“If you want to be eaten by the rest of the herd, sure,” Harry said sarcastically, “And I can’t see you skinning and gutting anything anyway. You’re a bloody baby.”

“I prefer pampered brat,” Draco said.

“I don’t care what you prefer,” Harry said, getting to his feet irritably, “Stay here while I go and find food. Don’t touch anything and don’t try and kill anything, alright?”

Draco nodded huffily as Harry stalked off towards the forest. When he returned with his arms full of fruit he saw a strange sight coming from the campsite. He frowned as he neared it and eventually realised that it was on fire and Draco was hopping around madly trying to put out the fire on his trouser leg.

“What the hell did you do?” Harry asked in disbelief.

“The bird!” Draco shrieked, pointing to a wicked looking bird that was resting on top of their burning shelter, “Can you put out this fire please?”

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed Draco into the ocean. He emerged, spluttering and looking fuming, “What was that for?”

“I was putting out the fire,” Harry said casually, “What did you do to that bird?”

“I tried to kill it, for food,” Draco began to say, “But then it breathed fire on the campsite. How can it even - aghhhhhh!”

“It’s a fire jay, you idiot!” Harry said as the bird in question flew towards the forest, “And I told you not to try and kill anything!”

Draco wasn’t paying attention to Harry anymore however. He was hopping about the beach on one foot yelping like a dog that was being tortured. Harry realised why when he looked at Draco’s left foot. He had trodden on a shrake, a magical creature that looked like a squid and dug in its spikes when it was trodden on.

Harry was past exasperated when he pushed Draco onto the sand, pulled the shrake off of his foot and threw it back into the ocean. He crossed his arms and looked down at the blonde man, “You are fucking useless, do you know that?”

“I told you, desert islands are not my strong point,” Draco whined as he nursed his foot.

“Well you have managed to fail to find food and set fire to our shelter,” Harry said irritably, “So you have definitely failed this task.”

“What does that mean?” Draco asked.

“Didn’t you pay any attention going into this?” Harry asked, he couldn’t believe Draco.

“I knew it was a test,” Draco said sheepishly.

“It was a test to determine who would be the Senior Auror among the pairs,” Harry said, smirking down at the blonde.

Draco’s eyes widened, “Shit!”

Harry’s smirk widened, “I know, that means I’m going to be the Senior Auror and I can’t wait to boss you-”

“No!” Draco exclaimed, pointing to a spot behind Harry, “The fire jay set a magical fire! There’s an ashwinder!”

Harry spun around and sighed heavily, “Fantastic. Malfoy, can you just go to the other side of the beach so that I can finish this task?”

Draco nodded warily and backed away, “Sure...yeah...see you.”

...

“And _that _is how I ended up being the Senior Auror in that partnership,” Harry finished, after telling this story to a group of new recruits.

Draco rolled his eyes in Harry’s general direction, “And the lesson to be learned from that story is-”

“Don’t be a coward in simulation because you _will _get owned by your Auror partner,” Harry finished cheerfully, to a roar of laughter from the recruits.

“I was_ going _to say because you will get demoted,” Draco admitted, “But that works too.”

Harry smirked at Draco before turning back to the recruits, “Have fun in Auror training kids!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt from ‘otp--prompts’ on Tumblr. This prompt;
> 
> Imagine your OTP stranded on a deserted island. Person A is a survivalist expert but Person B has no idea what they’re doing and every attempt they make to help messes up what A is doing to make sure they have food and shelter. A banishes B to the other side of the beach where B passes their time pouting.


	23. The Bells Were Ringing Out for Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve, and Harry has decided that it's time to tell Ron and Hermione that he's dating Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this tumblr post by ‘ferretandscarhead’;
> 
> “So I have this headcanon that when Harry and Draco decide to tell Hermione and Ron about them being together, Harry is about to knock at the door and Draco looks at him and whispers “scared, Potter?” And Harry just grabs his hand and knocks saying “you wish.”.”
> 
> Chapter title is a lyric from the song "Fairytale of New York" by The Pogues.

“Stop freaking out.”

“I’m not freaking out,” Draco mumbled.

Harry shot his boyfriend a grin, “Draco, just enjoy the moment. It’s Christmas Eve and we’re in London, it’s magical.”

“It’s a damn sight better than last Christmas,” Draco agreed as he and Harry walked through Trafalgar square hand in hand.

“Tell me about it,” Harry chuckled as they looked up at the huge, beautifully decorated Christmas tree, “I spent last Christmas half dead in a tent. I didn’t even know it was Christmas Eve until we got to Godric’s Hollow and heard the bells ringing.”

Draco gave Harry’s hand a small squeeze, “At least this New Year we can welcome in something good.”

Harry smiled at Draco, “I’m pretty sure I already found something good.”

Draco chuckled quietly, “You had better not be this cheesy when we get to Granger and Weasley’s flat.”

“I’ll try not to be,” Harry said honestly, “But you had better get into the habit of calling them Ron and Hermione.”

“I still call you Potter sometimes,” Draco pointed out, “Old habits die hard after all.”

“They’ll be okay with this you know,” Harry said, seeing Draco’s sarcasm for what it was. He was trying to defend himself from pain, he was trying to pretend that he wasn’t nervous, “You and me.”

“You really think Weasley is going to be okay with this?” Draco asked in disbelief.

Harry sighed as they waited in a large crowd to try and cross over the road, “In time, yeah. Hermione has always been far more accepting and open minded. She won’t mind that I’m dating a guy, she might mind that you were a dick when we were in Hogwarts but she won’t care about much else. Ron...he finds it a bit harder to accept things he’s not used to.”

“Like gays?” Draco asked bluntly.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Not exactly, have you met his brother Charlie? The whole family knows he’s gay, they just don’t talk about it. I think he might find it hard to accept that I’m dating a guy, and I think he’ll find it especially hard to understand why I’m dating you.”

“Well I wouldn’t blame him,” Draco said honestly, his hand a little sweaty in Harry’s, “Because _I _don’t know why you’re dating me. I find it easy to see why people won’t accept this Harry, it’s because I don’t deserve you.”

Harry looked irritated as he dragged Draco across the road and they slipped into an alleyway. It was a shortcut that Harry often used when he was visiting Ron and Hermione. They could have apparated easily, but Draco and Harry both loved Christmas and they both loved London at Christmastime. As much as anything else it gave them both a little time to get their nerves in check. It was stupid really, they were both nervous but they would never admit that to each other.

“I know you don’t see it,” Harry said, “But I don’t think I’m any better than you. I know that you are really sorry for everything that you’ve done and I’ve seen you repent for your mistakes. Draco, they might not see that, but I do. I’m the one who sits up with you when you wake up twice every night screaming from the nightmares. I know that you’re suffered just as much as I have.”

Draco shook his head, “Don’t be stupid, you suffered so much more. The last few years were hell for me, but Harry...your entire life was like that. You have always lived in fear, whether that was of the Dursley’s or Snape or Voldemort. I spent a couple of years as a junior Death Eater being used as a punch-bag for pissed Death-Eaters, you can’t compare us.”

“Pain is pain,” Harry said.

Draco rolled his eyes, “Don’t start the cryptic Dumbledore shit again, please.”

Harry smiled slightly at Draco, tightening his grip on his hand, “It’s the way I feel and in time Ron and Hermione will understand too,” he promised.

Draco sighed, he didn’t believe that but he knew that Harry couldn’t lie to his two best friends anymore. It had already been 2 months and it was killing Harry, he hated to lie at the best of the times. Lying to the two people who had stuck with him through thick and thin was just too much and Draco knew it wasn’t fair to ask him to do that.

Harry dropped Draco’s hand and said, “Come on,” as he walked up the stairs to the back door of a tiny flat fairly close to the centre of London. There was a light on in the kitchen and they could hear a Christmas carol blaring out on the radio. Draco took a deep, slightly shaky breath and looked at Harry. If it wasn’t for the fact he was so nervous he would have laughed at the fact that Harry had just done the same thing.

Draco couldn’t help himself. Seeing Harry look so unsure of himself was a rare thing these days. His confidence had rocketed since the war, since he had been accepted into Auror training. Draco leant a little closer to him and whispered, “Scared, Potter?”

Harry laughed weakly, despite how nervous he was. He grinned at his boyfriend and grabbed his hand once more.

“You wish,” Harry said quietly as he lifted his hand and knocked loudly on the door.

The sound of footsteps in the flat made their hearts pound faster. Someone fumbled with the lock and the door was finally pulled open. Ron and Hermione were both standing in the doorway and they did not seem to be surprised in the slightest when they saw that Draco was the mysterious date that Harry had told them about last week.

Their eyes went to Harry and Draco’s linked hands, and Ron and Hermione then grinned at each other.

“About time!” Ron exclaimed, an amused look on his face.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, they had expected many outcomes but certainly not this one.

Hermione beamed, “We wondered when you were going to tell us! Come in, come in, oh and Merry Christmas!”

Harry stepped into the house, feeling completely bemused. Draco stepped in after him and could have fainted from shock when Hermione kissed him on the cheek and asked him what he wanted to drink.

Ron snorted at the look on Draco’s face and led them into the living room. When they had managed to seat themselves together on the sofa, the redheaded man smiled and said, “You didn’t really think we’d go mental, did you? I’m not going to praise your taste, Harry, but life’s too short to fall out about anything these days. Don’t you think?”

Harry grinned proudly at his best friend and nodded, “Yeah, Merry Christmas Ron.”

Ron smiled right back at him, “Merry Christmas,” he said cheerfully, “Right Malfoy, do you play Monopoly? It’s a family tradition.”

Draco shook his head, completely stunned. But as Hermione handed him a firewhiskey and Ron began to explain the rules of Christmas Eve Monopoly, a smile began to form on his face.

He had finally found somewhere he belonged.


	24. These Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you go back to being strangers with someone who has seen your soul?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this tumblr post by ‘kulturbanausen’,
> 
> “How do you go back to being strangers with someone who has seen your soul?”
> 
> Chapter title and story content is inspired by the song "These Days" by Rascal Flatts

Traditionally Gryffindors were brave, and Slytherins were cowards. Gryffindors were heroes and Slytherins were villains. Those were the typical stereotypes attached to those two Hogwarts houses.

But they were not always true. Peter Pettigrew had been a cowardly Gryffindor and Regulus Black had been a brave Slytherin. As these stories began to be told the world began to see that the lines between good and evil were very much blurred.

Harry Potter was, statistically speaking, one of the bravest Gryffindors since Godric himself. And Draco Malfoy, well he was the coward who had been hugged by Voldemort as he ran away. It should have been clear which one was brave and which one was the coward in that relationship, but the lines had been blurred.

Draco sighed heavily as the man in question walked past him without a word or even a glance. How could he go back to acting as if they were strangers after everything they had experienced together? He had loved Harry Potter, he had loved him more than he had ever loved another human in his life. He had been willing to give up everything for Harry just weeks into their short love affair.

Draco was willing to betray his family, to be disowned, to lose his Father. He was ready to lose his fortune, his name and everything that he had once held so dearly. What had begun as a drunken one night stand after the war had become a full blown fling. For Draco it was so much more than sex, and Harry _knew _that.

But the war had changed Harry. He wasn’t innocent or pure anymore. Whatever had happened to him on the run, or in the forest, had changed him. He was cold, bitter, and sometimes he seemed to be without emotion. Draco had hoped that he felt _something, _that it wasn’t just about the physical aspect of their relationship.

He had clearly been wrong. Harry was the coward in this instance. Draco was going to give up everything for Harry, but Harry would not sacrifice a single thing for Draco. He was too afraid of what the Weasley’s would say, he was too afraid of losing Ron and Hermione. He was afraid of what the press would say, of what the Prophet would write about him. He was afraid that he would become hated, that everyone would turn against him.

For a Gryffindor, he was acting like a complete coward and it made Draco so angry.

So, to avoid having to face his fears Harry shut down and pretended that he felt nothing. Draco hoped that was what he was doing, because if it wasn’t...well it meant that Harry really didn’t feel anything for him, and never had.

He just didn’t know how Harry could do it. Draco was trying to act like he didn’t care, but he did. He cared so much, too much. Going back to being strangers just wasn’t an option for him. He had bared his soul to Harry, he had shared with him his greatest fears. He had talked about some of his most horrible memories, he had cried with regret for everything that he had done and had been forced to do in the war. And Harry had held him and made him feel human again, he had showed him that he wasn’t the monster that everyone painted him to be.

How could he just forget about all of that, like none of it mattered at all? It was killing Draco inside, but he knew that there was nothing he could do. If Harry was so terrified of the world’s perception of their relationship, Draco could not change that.

So he had to swallow the pain and try to pretend, like Harry was, that none of it had ever meant anything to him.

But it had, oh god, it had.


	25. Strangers in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry is a lonely old drunk who talks like a cowboy (because I've been watching Firefly on repeat lately, sorry not sorry) and Draco walks into his bar one night, feeling down on his luck.

It was a late Tuesday evening in December. The snow was falling outside of the pub in Hogsmeade and the people inside were wearing full winter cloaks as they warmed themselves with whiskey. It wasn’t just any evening however, it was Christmas Eve.

The pub was almost empty when a middle-aged man limped in, seeking warmth and the comfort of alcohol. He breathed raggedly and made his way shakily towards the bar where only one other occupant was sitting. The man distanced himself, keeping a bar stool between himself and the other man.

“An extra strong double measure of Ogden’s firewhiskey,” The man said, his voice slightly raspy and his breath catching.

There was a snort from further along the bar and the man glanced sideways to look at the other man. He had long black hair which was in a ponytail and his ear was pierced, he glanced briefly along the bar and said, “A drink like that in a place like this on Christmas Eve? There’s only one kind of man drinks like that.”

The middle-aged man accepted the drink the barman slid across the bar to him and pushed back his dark blonde fringe from his face, “And what kind of man would that be?”

“One that’s been through about as much shit as I have,” The dark-haired man said.

The light-haired man didn’t say anything as he sipped on his firewhiskey; he didn’t like to get into conversations with random strangers in pubs.

“So what’s your story? There’s only 3 reasons a man comes here, either he’s been fired, he’s seen death or his wife’s been sleeping with his boss.”

The light-haired man took a deep drink of his firewhiskey, and kept his gaze on the rotting wood of the bar.

“As a matter of fact it’s a mixture of all three,” He said gruffly.

The dark-haired man snorted again, “That bad huh?”

The light-haired man didn’t talk about his feelings often, but he felt compelled to, he felt like he could talk to this stranger and not have to worry about it getting out into the press, “I’m in the middle of a divorce because my wife’s been screwing our kids tutor. I’m losing my kid in a custody battle and I just got fired from my job because someone died on my watch.”

“Talk about a tough day at the office,” The dark-haired man said sarcastically, “I went through it all about 5 years ago.”

“Yeah? Does it get any better?” The light-haired man asked, slightly hopeful.

The dark-haired man barked out a laugh and shook his head, “Another Stan,” he said to the skinny barman who slid another extra strength firewhiskey over to the man.

“No, it most definitely does not,” The dark-haired man said, “It might start off looking like an amicable divorce, but then you only get to see your kids one week a month and your son hates your guts and wants nothing to do with you,” he shook his head and drank half of the whiskey in one gulp.

“How come a man died on your watch?” The dark-haired man asked, he still hadn’t really looked along the bar at the man yet, “And how come I ain’t seen you in this fine establishment before?”

“I don’t usually come here,” The light-haired man admitted, “But I needed to go somewhere where I wouldn’t see anyone I knew.”

The dark-haired man barked out another laugh, “Unless you make acquaintances out of crooks and washed out old men then you definitely won’t know anyone around here.”

“I spent the last 15 years of my life putting crooks in Azkaban,” The light-haired man said darkly, “I doubt any of them will be lining up to buy me a drink.”

“A lawyer,” The dark-haired man observed, “You’re brave showing your face in a place like this.”

“I couldn’t care less if someone tried to off me right now,” The light-haired man admitted, “My client was killed right in front of me today when I was supposed to be trying to protect him.”

“You can’t have been a very good lawyer then, if you let a client go and die on you,” The dark-haired man said honestly.

The light-haired man gave a weak laugh, “No, I wasn’t.”

“If it makes you feel any better, hell even if it doesn’t, I just like to tell my bitter old tale,” The dark-haired man began and the barman, Stan, chuckled and said, “And don’t he just?”

The dark-haired man laughed that rough bark-like laugh once more and said, “I lost my job too, 5 years ago. I killed a man on the job.”

The light-haired man was cautious, “How did you do that?”

The dark-haired man stared down into his drink, “I used to be an Auror, top-notch one too, back in the day, you wouldn’t believe it now, hell nobody would, but I was. I was on an ordinary mission and then this guy came out of nowhere, a guy who killed a couple of folk that I knew, and I offed him right there without even thinking about arresting him.”

There was a moments silence and then the light-haired man asked, “So, what do you do now?”

“I’m a curse-breaker, working over in Egypt at the moment, but I’m back for a bit to see my kid,” The dark-haired man said, he didn’t seem as excited as a man should be about seeing his children. With another sidelong glance at the man who was staring into his glass the light-haired man did acknowledge that he had fairly dark tanned skin, and he was holding his glass with rough calloused hands.

“How old is your kid?” The light-haired man asked as he ran his fingers over the rim of his glass.

“I’ve got three. My oldest boys in 6th year up at the school, got a 4th year too and a 2nd year, my little girl,” The dark-haired man was staring off into the distance.

“I’ve only got the one, a 4th year too,” The light-haired man said with a sigh, “He chose his Mother in the custody battle.”

The dark-haired man gave a small nod, “My oldest can’t stand me, pitted against me by my whore of an ex-wives new husband,” he shook his head, “He thinks I’m some big villain who should be rotting in Azkaban.”

“Mine is pretty much the same,” The light-haired man said as he finished his drink and asked for another, “The boy believes everything his Mother tells him about me.”

“And what’s that? That you’re a scummy slimy lawyer?” The dark-haired man asked with a barked out laugh.

The light-haired man grunted, “Pretty much.”

The two men drank in silence for a little longer and then the dark-haired man asked, “How come you came limping into my bar?”

“I got hurt, a while back now, fought in the second wizarding war,” The light-haired man said.

“Yeah? Me too,” The dark-haired man said, “Wish I hadn’t, all it gave me was a bunch of scars I ain’t never gonna get rid of and a whole lot of people I wish I could.”

“Yeah? What side were you on then?” The light-haired man asked as he finished his second drink.

“Does it matter anymore? These days anyone who fought for the light is a goddamn hero and anyone who fought for the dark and was loud about it is rotting in Azkaban or drinking in dodgy joints like this one,” The dark-haired man said with a bitter laugh.

“Or working as a scummy lawyer,” The light-haired man added as he started on his 3rd drink.

“Hey like I said, not like it matters anymore, not in a place like this anyway,” the dark-haired man said simply, “Fix me with another Stan.”

The barman slid another firewhiskey to the dark-haired man who added, “You can’t change the past and there ain’t no good in thinking about what it would be like if you could, at the end of the day you gotta think about what you’re gonna do with your future.”

“Yeah well at the moment I don’t have one,” The light-haired man said bitterly, “I’ve got no job, no wife and a kid who hates me, what do you do with that?”

“Get a new job, buy a bar and drink a lot of firewhiskey,” The dark-haired man said.

“You own this bar?” The light-haired man asked in surprise, “Last I knew it was owned by that Dumbledore.”

“It was, old Abe died 5 years back and left the pub to me and a friend in his will, I took it on,” the dark-haired man said, “And if you don’t drink here then how come you knew old Abe owned this place?”

“I came here when I was younger,” The light-haired man said, staring down at the bar once more, “When I was at school here.”

“When were you up at the old school?” The dark-haired man asked.

“90’s,” The light-haired man said simply and the dark-haired man finished his drink and slammed it down on the bar, “About the same as me.”

“Yeah? I remember when McGonagall was just the Transfiguration teacher,” The light-haired man said as he shook his head, “My boy loves her, thinks she’s a great Headmistress, but it was always Dumbledore back in my day.”

“Hell no one can replace Dumbledore, best goddamn Headmaster that sorry excuse for a school ever knew,” The dark-haired man said with a distance look in his eyes.

“You didn’t like it either then,” The light-haired man said with a weak snort of laughter.

“Worst years of my life, apart from these last 5,” The dark-haired man said.

“How come for you?” The light-haired man asked and further along the bar the dark-haired man started on his next drink.

“Every year I was there something new cropped up, first it was a goddamn possessed teacher, then a huge fucking snake.”

“A huge fucking snake? What fucking year were you there?” The light-haired man asked, partly in jest, but partly in seriousness.

The man barked a laugh, “Then an escaped convict, and a dark lord rising from the dead.”

“That sorry excuse for a dark lord Voldemort,” The light-haired man joked weakly, causing the dark-haired man to bark out his loudest laugh yet.

“And then to top it off a bloody huge war and a battle, yeah, what a great fucking education I had,” The dark-haired man finished bitterly.

“So you were in 4th year when Voldemort rose and at the end of school when the war ended? You must have been in pretty much the same year as me,” The light-haired man realised, “When did you start?”

“91,” The dark-haired man said casually as he finished yet another drink, “You?”

“91 too,” The light-haired man said, glancing sideways at the man at the bar, he didn’t recognise him.

“What house were you in?” The light-haired man asked.

The dark-haired man replied, “Gryffindor, not all it was hyped up to be. How about you? I reckon being a slimy ass lawyer like you were you had to be a Slytherin.”

“Yeah, I was, not all it was hyped up to be either,” The light-haired man admitted, “Goes to show how times have changed.”

“A Slytherin and a Gryffindor making polite conversation in a dodgy joint like this one, hell if I’d met you 20 years ago I’d have killed you on the spot,” The dark-haired man said with a bark of laughter.

The light-haired man laughed too, “And I’d have done the same to you.”

“Funny how times change,” The dark-haired man said as he looked along the bar at the light-haired man for the first time, “Isn’t it, Malfoy?”

The light-haired man, Malfoy, nodded, “Yeah, it-” he paused and looked along the bar to the man who was now looking straight at him, “What did you call me?”

“Malfoy,” The dark-haired man said simply, “It’s your name isn’t it? Draco Malfoy. Slytherin prince, prick extraordinaire, would be murderer of Albus Dumbledore and scummy slimy lawyer since then. You haven’t changed a bit.”

Malfoy was staring at the other man with wide eyes, “Who _are _you? And how do you know all of this? I don’t even remember you! I mean the only Gryffindors who were there in my day in my year, were Weasley which you clearly aren’t unless you had a face and body transplant,” the dark-haired man snorted in laughter at this, and Malfoy continued, “There is no way you’re Finnigan, you can’t get rid of an Irish accent,” he paused for a drink and then continued, “And unless you’ve had a skin transplant you aren’t Thomas either, and you are _obviously _not Longbottom.”

The dark-haired man smirked along the bar, “So who does that leave?’ he asked.

“Potter!”

“Took you long enough,” Harry Potter said with an amused smirk, “Stan, get my old arch nemesis here another drink would you?”

Stan smiled, “Certainly ‘Arry,” he said as he slid a firewhiskey across the bar to Malfoy.

“Why are you buying me a drink instead of cursing me into oblivion? 20 years doesn’t change that much,” Malfoy said, still completely baffled.

“Hey the same can be said for you Malfoy,” Harry said casually, “You haven’t even reached for your wand yet.”

“How the fuck did you, the golden boy, the chosen prick, the hero of the war, end up owning a dodgy place like this and looking like a washed up tramp?” Malfoy asked in amazement as he caught his first proper glance at Harry. He didn’t look that different now he knew who he was, but he was no longer wearing glasses, his skin wasn’t pale like it had once been and he was covered in piercings and tattoos, the only thing the same was his eyes, they hadn’t changed colour.

“Well if you want the short story, my relationship with my ‘golden’ wife fell apart, I started screwing my best friend and I killed a bunch of death eaters, but hey, we all go through rough patches, don’t we?” Harry said, drinking deeply from his glass.

“Are you even the same person?” Malfoy asked, he was perplexed, “And by best friend you don’t mean Granger do you?”

“No I don’t mean Granger,” Harry said, “I mean Mrs Hermione Weasley, the wife of my other former best friend, the ginger war hero turned prick who turned my son against me, Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m detecting a touch of bitterness here,” Malfoy said matter of factly.

“You’re still a fucking prick, you know that?” Harry said with a sidelong glance at the former Slytherin.

“Hey I’m a lawyer, or I was, of course I’m a prick,” Malfoy remarked.

“So now instead of being a lawyer who was a prick, you’re a prick who isn’t a lawyer and has nothing to do,” Harry said casually, “So what are you gonna do Malfoy?”

“_Why_ do you want to know Potter?” Malfoy asked in complete exasperation.

“Well, you stumbled into my fine establishment here at the perfect time Malfoy,” Harry said as he drank from his glass, “Some might even call it fate.”

“Stop being dramatic and cut to the chase Potter, some things clearly never change,” Malfoy said irritably.

“Well the Russians are looking for a team of bounty hunters, but so are the Australians, so what would you prefer?” Harry asked matter of factly.

“What the fuck are you talking about Potter?” Malfoy asked, slightly exasperated and partly intrigued.

“I’d have thought it would have been obvious Malfoy, for a Slytherin you aren’t quite as smart as that goddamn hat makes your lot out to be,” Harry said with a smirk, “I need a job further away than Egypt that doesn’t involve dealing with fucking goblins, and you need something to do, preferably out of Britain.”

“You are so not asking me to be a bounty hunter with you,” Malfoy said with narrowed eyes, “You think I’d stoop that low?”

“No, I wasn’t planning on asking you Malfoy. If you must know I was planning on getting you extremely drunk, making you sign a blood contract and then kidnapping you,” Harry said casually as he finished his firewhiskey and sighed, “Ah, it gets more refreshing with every glass.”

“This is not the Potter I went to school with; did they change your personality in Auror training?” Malfoy asked, his jaw was hanging open slightly.

“No, they didn’t change it. The aforementioned being screwed over by my ex-wife, in-laws and the whole being fired and hated by the press thing did.”

“Yeah, about that, why the hell do you look like the oldest goblin loving Weasel?” Malfoy asked, vaguely amused, but mostly still shocked.

“Mostly because he’s the only one who’s not a complete and utter fuckwit,” Harry said, as he drank from yet another glass of firewhiskey.

“You can hold your liquor better than any Gryffindor I’ve met,” Malfoy noted.

“Yeah well I’ve been drinking it like this every night for 5 years, and I don’t imagine you drink with very many Gryffindors,” Harry retorted, “So what do you think of my offer? We could get paid a fortune for catching bastards and we would live by our own rules, not the bloody British Ministry’s ones.”

“If it weren’t for the amount of firewhiskey I’ve drunk I’d have said you were completely insane, as it is, I still think you’re fucking insane, but I’m desperate enough I’ll take practically any job, so I’m in,” Malfoy said, not actually believing what he was saying.

“Oh good, that means I won’t need to go back to the original plan, I had rope behind the bar, just in case,” Harry said as he reached behind the bar, grabbed some papers and slid them over to Malfoy.

“Yeah, you don’t know how glad I am about that,” Malfoy said, looking slightly disturbed.

“Just sign at the bottom, Stan will be witness,” Harry said, “And in a week we can be on the beaches of Australia having a party in the sun.”

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at the former Gryffindor, “How you didn’t become a Slytherin amazes me.”

“I almost did actually, but that’s a story for another night,” Harry said as he pointed at the bottom of the papers, “Sign.”

“Alright keep your pants on Potter, I might not have been a very good lawyer, but I still was one. I actually read contracts handed to me by ex arch enemies who tried to kill me on multiple occasions,” Malfoy said casually as he flicked to the second page of the contract.

“I saved your life as well though,” Harry said in amusement, Malfoy rolled his eyes, “I remember.”

“Twice, actually,” Harry remarked, “I was invisible the second time.”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Malfoy said as he reached the small print of the contract.

“Potter...about the small print,” Malfoy said with narrowed eyes to the ex-Gryffindor.

“What small print?” Harry asked and Malfoy had to give him his due, he was a much better liar these days.

“The part that says I have to do whatever you say in all situations,” Malfoy said as he looked suspiciously at the other man.

“Oh that part, don’t worry about it, the small print is never important on these things,” Harry said as he tried to brush this off casually.

“Potter, another lawyer thing…the small print, it’s a tiny bit important,” Malfoy said, his eyes still narrowed.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, “Oh alright,” and tapped the contract with his wand, changing the writing at the bottom of the page. He then turned back to the front of the bar and mumbled under his breath, “Bloody scummy lawyers who actually read the fucking small print.”

Malfoy smirked and signed the contract in blood, “Now we _are _partners Potter.”

Harry then turned to the barman, “Stan, another drink to celebrate our new business venture.”

Stan slid two drinks onto the bar and Malfoy rolled his eyes, “Bloody alcoholic Gryffindors who drink too much.”

“Shut up and drink it,” Harry said casually, adding, “You know I think our sons are best friends.”

“I think you might be right, that specky geek who he brings home for the summer does look rather like you,” Malfoy said, downing half of his drink in one gulp.

“Who’d have thought it, us Malfoys and Potters working together, eh?” Harry said as he barked out a laugh.

“Never mind that, who’d have thought your golden son would have been a Slytherin?” Malfoy said with an amused smirk.

“I ain’t surprised,” Harry said, “He’s sneaky, he’d make a good lawyer. Hell, he’s my favourite kid and he’s the only non-Gryffindor of the 3, what does that tell you?”

“Apart from the fact that Gryffindors are arrogant pricks?” Malfoy asked making Harry snort with laughter, “Yeah you’re right on that one.”

“How come you speak like a Muggle cowboy anyway? What the hell is that about?” Malfoy asked in exasperation and amusement.

“I got bored of being normal, lived in the Muggle world for a bit and saw a TV show about cowboys in space, I thought it was pretty cool,” Harry said as he finished his drink.

“I can’t believe I just agreed to work with you, and put my life in your hands,” Malfoy said in exasperation as he also finished his drink.

Harry smirked and stood up from the bar, not even wobbling a bit, “Hey I’m a good partner, now let’s get out of here. We’d better get packing if we’re off to Australia next week. I better go up to the school and say bye to my git of a son first though.”

“Maybe he’ll like you more once you go to Australia,” Malfoy joked as he too stood up and limped out of the bar with Harry.

“You’ll need to get a grip on that thing if you’re going to be my partner, but don’t worry, I know a spell that can heal almost anything, learnt it in the Auror trade,” Harry said casually as they reached the door and made their way into the cold, snowy night.

“How come you need me to be your partner anyway?’ Malfoy asked, pulling his cloak tighter around himself as they stood in the cold.

“I ain’t so good at some things, like potions,” Harry said.

Malfoy snorted, “Yeah I remember.”

“So I need a partner who can help me out on the things I ain’t so good at,” Harry said simply, “And you just happened to walk into my bar on this fine evening. How’s that for chance?”

Harry asked with a smirk, “I’ll see you 9am tomorrow to file that contract with the Ministry, then we’ll see who can really hold their liquor better,” he winked, spun on his heel and was gone in a flash.

Malfoy stood in the cold for a moment more as he thought of how bad his day had been, it was then he had a flashback, he remembered leaving the Ministry earlier that day after he’d been fired. He had heard a conversation as he passed two wizards, they had been talking rather loudly about the Hogs Head, Malfoy had then decided he’d go there for a drink because it was far away from everything and that was what he needed. That couldn’t have just been chance.

“That sneaky prick!” Malfoy realised to himself, “He engineered this whole thing!”

“He does that,” A voice said and Malfoy jumped, he turned around to see the barman, Stan, he was standing in the doorway to the pub, “That guy should have been a Slytherin, trust me you’ll have fun working with him.”

With that he disappeared back into the pub and Malfoy cursed to himself, “Fucking Gryffindors, fucking Potter!” as he spun on his heel and apparated back to his lonely manor. He had to admit as he walked up the path to the empty house he had a slight smile on his face as he thought of the Australian beaches, engineered or not, maybe going to the Hogs Head on this frosty, cold Christmas Eve hadn’t been that bad an idea after all.


	26. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I thought I could trust you!"

“I thought I could trust you!”

“Well clearly you thought wrong.”

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy stood atop a tall tower in an English manor. They were partners in every sense of the word, but it was being Auror partners that had brought them here. Draco’s wand was at Harry’s throat, and Harry’s wand lay abandoned very close to the towers edge. With one more gust of wind it would fall from the tower, never to be seen again.

Harry’s eyes burned into Draco’s, “Why would you do this Draco? Why would you go back to _him_?”

“_He_ is my Father,” Draco hissed, “I don’t expect you to understand the concept of family.”

Harry’s eyes flashed angrily, “How dare you use that against me? How can you just betray me like this?”

Draco refused to meet Harry’s eyes, “I was using you Potter.”

“You never meant any of it?” Harry asked, the disbelief tinged with pain.

Draco scoffed, “You’re Harry Potter and I’m Draco Malfoy, of course I didn’t. But using you was easy, and making you think that I loved you was even easier. I got you right where I wanted you, unarmed.”

“And what are you going to do with me now?” Harry asked darkly, “Take me to your Father so that he can torture me and kill me?”

“No,” Draco replied, his wand hand shaking very slightly, “He doesn’t want you dead. He just wants this.”

Harry frowned as he followed Draco’s gaze. The blonde man leant down and picked up Harry’s wand.

“My wand?” Harry asked, “What does he want with that?”

“He knows you fixed it with the Elder Wand,” Draco replied.

“You told him that?” Harry asked angrily, “I trusted you with that information Draco! You knew how important it was that it didn’t get into the wrong hands! With that wand he could manufacture a wand similar to the Elder Wand, he could become the next Dark Lord!”

“I know,” Draco said coolly, “Why do you think he needs it?”

Harry was so angry, but he also felt incredibly stupid, “How did I ever trust you?” he spat with such venom, “How could I ever love a traitorous scumbag like you?”

Draco took a step back and visibly swallowed. It surprised Harry that the words had hurt him, considering what he was doing.

“After everything I did for you,” Harry continued, “I saved you from Azkaban, I got you into Auror training with my recommendation, I told my friends you were different, I told the world that you had changed!”

“The joke is clearly on you then, Potter,” Draco said, he took another step back with Harry’s wand clenched tightly in his hand.

“Clearly,” Harry said, an iciness to his voice that Draco had never heard before.

Draco looked at Harry for the first time upon that word and Harry saw a plethora of emotions swimming in those grey eyes. He saw hurt, sadness, pain and guilt all in the space of a few seconds.

“I’m sorry,” Draco all but whispered.

Harry opened his mouth to ask what that meant, but before he could Draco had spun on his heel and disappeared from view.

***

Draco’s heart pounded as he landed with a harsh thump at the gate of Malfoy Manor. He grabbed the gate and sucked in a long breath. He felt breathless, and he knew it wasn’t because of a bad apparition trip. He shut his eyes tightly and tried not to let any tears fall as his breathing returned to normal.

His chest hurt from how hard his heart was pounding but he pulled himself up to his full height and tried not to let it show. He walked up the path and pushed open the door to the Manor, he was greeted by his Father’s bodyguards in the entrance hall.

“Where is my Father?” Draco asked coolly.

“Drawing room,” Goyle Senior grunted.

Draco bowed his head and climbed the stairs, trying to keep his cool. He could hear his own heart beating as he pushed open the door and stepped into the drawing room.

Lucius Malfoy smiled at him, “Excellent performance Draco.”

“Where is he?” Draco asked, his cold stare burning into his Father.

“He is safe, as promised,” Lucius replied, “But I will not reveal where until I have the item I asked you to retrieve.”

Draco pulled Harry’s holly and phoenix feather wand from his pocket and thrust it towards his Father.

Lucius took the wand gratefully and caressed it.

“I want to know where he is! I did everything that you asked,” Draco said heatedly, “I took the wand, I betrayed the man that I-” he cut himself off.

Lucius only laughed, “Love? It is a sweet concept Draco, but it is only a weakness. Look at what it did to you, look at how easy a target it made you.”

Draco steadied his breath, “I did what you asked, tell me where he is.”

Lucius rolled his eyes, “You always were impatient, even as a child.”

“I will not ask you a second time,” Draco hissed, pulling his wand from his pocket and holding it to his Father’s head, “Where _is _my son?”

Lucius raised his left hand carefully and clicked his fingers. A bookcase on the wall swivelled around, revealing a secret nook where Scorpius Malfoy was sitting on an armchair, clearly silenced.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief and dropped his wand. He rushed over to his 3 year old son and scooped him into his arms, mumbling the counter-curse to the silencing charm. Holding his son tightly he turned around and looked at his Father.

“Get out of my house.”

“_Your _house?” Lucius quipped.

“It stopped being your house when you were sent to Azkaban,” Draco said firmly, “You lost the deeds and the rights to all of this property. I brought you the wand, but I can just as easily call the authorities and have them take it off of you. So get out of my house.”

“As you wish,” Lucius said, slipping the wand into his pocket and exiting the drawing room without another word.

“Where’s Harry, Papa?” Scorpius asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“We won’t be seeing Harry again,” Draco said, trying to ignore the lump that was forming in his throat.

Scorpius frowned, “Why?”

“Because we’re going to spend some time in France,” Draco said, aware that he didn’t have long to pack and get the hell out of Britain before the authorities came after him. He had abetted a known Death Eater and an escaped convict, he was facing 10 years in Azkaban and he couldn’t do that to Scorpius. Ever since Astoria had died, Draco was all that the little boy had.

“Don’t like France,” Scorpius huffed.

“I don’t care, that’s where we have to go,” Draco said, using the secret stairs at the back of the drawing room to get to his bedroom one floor up.

He placed Scorpius on the bed and pulled a suitcase out from underneath it. He was about to open his drawers and start throwing things into the case when he heard a noise from outside. It was a shout of some sort.

Draco froze and edged over to the window. He pulled back the heavy curtain very slightly and opened the window by a crack. When he peered out he realised that he was too late. The garden was full of Aurors, and at the front of that group was none other than Harry Potter.

“Lucius Malfoy, you are under arrest!” Harry was shouting, “Drop the wand, _now_!”

Draco could not see or hear his Father, but he assumed that he was on the doorstep of the manor. The Aurors had clearly been waiting for him. There was a scuffle and a few spells went off. Draco heard a shout and assumed that his Father had been stunned.

Harry turned around and addressed the rest of the Aurors, “Search the house for Scorpius Malfoy. I think Lucius blackmailed Draco by threatening his son. Search all hidden areas of the house, especially the secret room underneath the drawing room floor. Okay?”

Draco’s eyes widened. The Aurors all nodded and barged into the house. He came back to reality with a snap when he heard footsteps on the stairs. If they found him like this it wouldn’t help his case. He shoved the suitcase back under the bed and picked Scorpius up, holding him to his chest tightly as he had when he first found him.

He opened the bedroom door and walked slowly out onto the landing which looked down into the entrance hall.

“Auror Malfoy!” One of the Aurors shouted, “Have you retrieved your son?”

Draco nodded and sat down on the top step. His heart was still pounding at the thought of facing Harry after what he had done. He watched the door carefully and froze when the raven haired man walked in, slipping his wand back into his pocket and searching the entrance hall for Draco.

When their eyes met they lingered for a moment too long. Scorpius was practically asleep in Draco’s arms after the drama of the day so Harry walked slowly up the stairs and sat down gently next to Draco.

“There will be an inquiry.”

“I know.”

“You’ll have to submit your memories,” Harry added.

“I know,” Draco said.

Harry didn’t take his eyes off of Draco, “You know what that means, don’t you?”

“It means they’ll find out that we were together,” Draco said quietly, “Not that it matters, because we aren’t anymore.”

Harry frowned, “Aren’t we?”

Draco looked at him in disbelief, “After what I just did?”

“You just stole my wand to save your son’s life,” Harry said calmly, “If it had been James, I would have done things exactly the same way. I even would have tipped off my Auror partner by throwing in a really out of context phrase like I’m sorry.”

Draco sighed in relief, “So you did cotton on to that then.”

“Of course I did,” Harry said, his hand resting on Draco’s knee, “And if it is alright with you I would quite like to still be together when this inquiry takes place.”

“You’re okay with the world finding out about us?” Draco asked quietly.

Harry smiled and slipped his hand into Draco’s, “I think it’s about time,” he admitted.

Draco nodded and looked down at his sleeping son. He tightened his grip on Harry’s hand and smiled at the shorter man, “Maybe it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a sentence start of “I thought I could trust you!” from ‘writingforthefeels’ blog on Tumblr.


	27. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite telling Harry that he hates him, Draco Malfoy makes the ultimate sacrifice for his Auror partner.

It was an ordinary day. Harry woke up far earlier than he would have liked with a headache that he had gone to sleep with the night before. He hit his alarm clock rather aggressively and dragged himself downstairs to the kitchen of the cottage he shared with Ginny and his children. His children who were squabbling and squealing loudly at the table.

He tried to hide his discomfort and forced down some breakfast. Then he stepped out of the cottage and walked through the village, breathing in the crisp wintery air and cherishing the quiet. It had become part of his morning routine lately, his need to escape the house was far more pressing than it had once been.

Before he had liked to come home. Before he had dragged himself out of the house in the morning to work. He hadn’t left early and he hadn’t stayed late at work. But all of that was _before_. It was _before _Draco Malfoy appeared back in his life rather suddenly.

Harry knew of Draco of course; they were both Aurors so their paths crossed fairly regularly. Usually it was a curt nod or on the odd occasion, a pleasant but formal and polite chat in the hallway. It had been about the weather or something of that ilk, never anything of significance.

Then Draco’s Auror partner had gone and gotten himself killed in a rather dangerous field mission. Harry had never had a partner; he was sort of a freelancer. He worked the most difficult and dangerous cases, he had never been assigned a partner which he often regretted. The other Aurors had shared offices, adjoining desks. They laughed and drank coffee together, they had each other as support when they were working the toughest cases.

But Harry had never had that, unless of course he counted Ron (which he didn’t tend to). Ron was a good listener but his advice wasn’t exactly stellar. He smiled at the thought as he reached the end of the country lane and stepped out into the town square, his eyes falling thoughtfully on the church where he had wed Ginny. It made him miserable to think of how happy they had once been when all they were doing now was going through the motions.

He struggled to find the passion that he had once felt towards her. But then again, that had a lot to do with Draco Malfoy too. Harry sat down absentmindedly on a wet bench to contemplate his life and get his thoughts in order. He was still cursing the idiot who thought it would be a good idea to partner him and Draco up. Whoever made that call was probably concerned that they would kill each other, not that Harry would have to face all his confusing feelings for the sarcastic Slytherin. All of the feelings he thought he had successfully pushed away as a weird, slightly terrifying phase back when he was 16.

Turns out he was just great at avoiding giant elephants in the room. Like the fact he fancied the pants off of Draco Malfoy, who was now his Auror partner. It probably didn’t help that they were both married and that Harry’s middle child was practically attached at the hip to Draco’s only child.

The whole damn thing was just confusing, Harry had decided. He pushed himself to his feet and slipped into an alleyway behind the nearest pub. He knew that if he delayed much longer he would be late so with a heavy sigh he apparated towards the Ministry and prepared to face the music.

His day continued in the same ordinary vein when he arrived. He smiled at the welcome wizard and got into a lift where he tried to ignore as many people as possible (and failed miserably). He said hello to every Auror that he passed as he walked through the department towards the offices where the senior Aurors resided.

As usual, Draco was there already. Harry could tell before he even stepped into the office, he saw a glowing light inside the room and noticed that the door was ajar. With another heavy sigh he stepped into the room and looked at the man, “Morning.”

“Morning,” Draco said matter of factly, without looking up from his case file, “Your coffee is on the desk.”

“Thanks,” Harry said, sitting down at his desk and picking up the lukewarm mug.

“It’s probably cold,” Draco added, “You were rather late.”

“Yes,” Harry said with a frown, “Contemplating the meaning of life on a park bench and all that.”

At that Draco looked up and quirked an eyebrow, “Did you mean to say that out loud?”

“Not entirely,” Harry admitted.

Draco almost smiled, “Did you sleep last night or were you too busy reading over the files?”

“Unlike you, I don’t stay up all night working,” Harry quipped, “I look like shit because I have three children, including a baby who is teething.”

“Don’t blame me,” Draco said, amusement lacing his voice, “I didn’t force you to breed with she-Weasel.”

“I know,” Harry said, perhaps a little too forcefully.

Draco’s eyes met his once more. They were curious now as they searched Harry’s, “Things still bad?”

“Things have never been good,” Harry sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He couldn’t quite believe how easy it was to spill his heart out to Draco Malfoy. They had only been Auror partners for 3 months after all, but they worked well together and for some bizarre reason Harry actually trusted him.

Draco snorted and it was incredibly dignified somehow, “You don’t get married and spawn three kids without there being some kind of spark,” he pointed out.

“There was a spark,” Harry agreed, “Once…But then things changed.”

“You had a third child. I would hate my wife too if I had to put up with her, Scorpius and two more brats,” Draco said dryly.

Harry rolled his eyes and bit his tongue. He knew that it wasn’t the birth of his beautiful little Lily that had changed things. It was Draco bloody Malfoy who Harry had to work with every day. Draco Malfoy with his dry wit and entrancing eyes. Harry cleared his throat and glanced down at the open file on his desk, “Did you find anything last night?”

Draco hummed thoughtfully, “Yes, I think so.”

“You _think _so?” Harry asked irritably, Draco had to be one of the most cryptic people that he had ever met.

“I _think _so,” Draco said again, “Our victim wasn’t killed by someone magical.”

Harry frowned, “What?”

“I studied the knife wounds,” Draco said as he pointed at the file, “They are too random and harsh to have been caused by a spell. I tried it from every angle, that hideous curse you used on me when we were young would leave clean, long lines.”

Harry shuddered at the memory of what he had done to Draco in 6th year. The Slytherin didn’t even blink, he simply continued, “And a knife conjuring charm would leave clean holes in his body.”

“So someone actually stabbed him, the Muggle way,” Harry said, “But a magical person could have done that and…wait, did you say you _tried _it from every angle?”

Draco’s eyes glinted with amusement, “I had a lot of fun too,” he said, looking at a spot behind Harry.

Harry spun around and saw a scarecrow like object. It was fashioned to look like a person and it was stuffed with hay. On the ‘face’ a moving photograph had been stuck. The photograph featured Harry’s face.

“I hate you,” Harry said irritably as he turns to look at Draco’s smirking face, “You know that, right?”

“The feeling is mutual, Potter,” Draco said matter of factly, and Harry felt his heart sink.

“So why do you think a muggle did this?”

“It’s an inkling,” Draco replied, “We can’t find any magical motive or connection. It does look like a mugging, maybe a muggle just picked the wrong guy.”

“But he had a wand,” Harry pointed out, “He could have defended himself against a muggle.”

“Fair point,” Draco mused.

“Which means,” Harry continued, “That somebody wanted it to look like a muggle mugging gone wrong…somebody set it up that way.”

Realisation glinted in Draco’s eyes, “Somebody like the wife who gets all the money from his insurance policies?”

Harry grinned at Draco, god they worked so well together.

For once, Draco actually smiled back and Harry ignored the butterflies in his stomach at such a soft look upon a face he had always thought of as hard.

They instantly got to their feet after that and headed for the door. It felt like it was going to be another ordinary day. The were going to find their killer, arrest her and then they were going to play rock, paper, scissors to see who did the paperwork.

But that was where it all started to go wrong. When they reached the house everything was all wrong. There were wards, wards that were way too strong for someone who didn’t have something to hide. Once the wards were broken down, there were booby traps littering the house and they had to walk on eggshells to stop themselves getting sliced in half by giant blades and equally unpleasant things.

They thought that they were almost there as they stepped into the large manor houses drawing room. They were under the impression that this would be the easy part but they had missed something. The final trap was triggered as they stepped into the drawing room.

There was a loud bang and a cry of pain. Smoke filled the room and Harry’s ears rang painfully from the sound of the explosion. He knew that their murderer had managed to escape in the midst of the chaos but he was far more concerned with Draco’s anguished cry than with the murderous wife.

“Draco!” He shouted over the ringing in his ears. He was on his hands and knees, blinking painfully as the smoke got in his eyes.

As he felt his way around he finally hit something and that something cried out in pain. Harry reached for his wand and cleared the smoke away, his ears still ringing loudly. He blinked a few more times and then looked at Draco once more.

His fist clenched and he struggled to stop himself from gasping in horror. _Draco _was lying in a pool of blood on the floor but Draco’s left leg was some metres away, completely detached from his body.

Harry forced down the sick that threatened to come up. He pulled Draco into his arms and took in his pale face, drained entirely of blood. He sent a patronus to St. Mungo’s immediately but there was no more that he could do. If he apparated or used a portkey on someone as gravely injured as Draco he could kill him, Harry knew that.

“Draco,” He choked out.

Draco coughed and it filled Harry with dread when he realised that it was blood that Draco was coughing up. The blonde man forced open his eyes and gritted his teeth. His eyes fell on the leg and he looked like he was going to throw up, “Potter…is that…”

Harry nodded grimly, “Draco-”

“No,” Draco grimaced, “I don’t want to hear one of your stupid fucking speeches on my deathbed.”

“You aren’t dying,” Harry said forcefully, “I won’t let you die!”

Draco’s eyes met his, “Don’t go soft on me now, Potter.”

“I’m not going soft,” Harry argued, he felt tears prick at his eyes, “I’m going mad but I’m not going soft.”

Draco laughed and then instantly regretted it as it caused more coughing, “There’s nothing mad about you Potter.”

“I wish you would call me Harry,” Harry said honestly, green eyes meeting grey ones, “And I am going mad. I’m contemplating leaving my wife because of my feelings for you, because of feelings I thought I had gotten rid of when I was 16 years old. If that isn’t mad then I don’t know what is.”

Surprise flickered in Draco’s eyes, “You’re just saying that because I’m dying.”

“You’re _not _dying,” Harry insisted.

Draco looked like he wants to roll his eyes but he clearly didn’t have the energy, “Harry Potter is madly in love with me. Well, I never thought that would be the last thing I heard…I never thought I would die in your arms either.”

“Draco,” Harry hissed, “You are not dying, do you hear me? I won’t let you die in my arms. I’m not telling you this because I think you’re dying, I’m telling you because I have been keeping it in for weeks and I can’t anymore. Life is too short to be a coward.”

Draco smiled weakly, “Well you _are _the Gryffindor.”

Harry sighed, “I don’t expect you to feel the same, don’t worry.”

“I do though,” Draco said, his voice suddenly very small.

Harry’s eyes snapped back to his. He tried to ignore how much worse he was looking after only a few minutes, “You do what?”

Draco kept his eyes on Harry’s, “Feel the same. That booby trap Harry…it wasn’t intended for me. I stepped in front of it.”

“You idiot!” Harry hissed, “The last thing I want is for you to die for me!”

“I thought I wasn’t dying.”

“God, I fucking hate you,” Harry snapped, his eyes ablaze, “I hate you but I…I don’t. I just really don’t.”

Draco smiled very slightly and his eyes began to flutter shut, “I know.”

“Draco,” Harry panicked, “Draco, stay awake! Keep your eyes open, please, Draco.”

His words had no effect as Draco’s eyes slid shut and his body went limp. Harry was beginning to panic when the Healers arrived and pried him away from Draco. Harry stood on the side-lines, covered in blood and watched desperately as they tried to save his life. He was gripping the table in front of him for dear life, his knuckles pure white.

After what seemed like an age, the panic died down and the shouting of the healers became a murmur. Harry felt himself breathing steadily once more, somehow assured that this was a good thing.

“Is he alive?” Harry asked, his voice far hoarser than he wanted it to be.

One of the healers turned around and offered Harry a small smile, “Auror Potter, your partner is alive.”

Harry’s heart leapt at the word ‘partner’. Of course, the healer meant _Auror _partner.

“Unfortunately we were not able to save his leg,” She added, “But we can help him with that.”

Harry knew it wouldn’t be that simple. He knew that Draco would have to learn to walk again, he knew that it was going to be damn near impossible for Draco to come to terms with having his left leg effectively amputated below the knee. He knew all of that but he also knew that Draco was alive and that Draco cared about him and for now, it was enough.

***

** **

“Why is everything so white? Am I dead?”

Harry smiled sheepishly down at the blonde man, “No, you’re in a hospital, Draco. I told you that you weren’t going to die.”

Draco sighed as memories of his near death experience flooded back to him. He looked down, “My leg?”

“They couldn’t save it,” Harry admitted, “But they did try. It’s been a month, they had to put you into a coma so that your body could heal itself. They said you would have been in unbearable pain otherwise.”

“A month,” Draco mused, shutting his eyes against the bright light streaming into the window, “Did I miss Christmas?”

“Yeah,” Harry replied, “But Astoria brought Scorpius in here to visit you. They were here every day…we got to talking a lot, Astoria and me.”

“Wonderful,” Draco said dryly, “So you know all about my farce of a marriage then?”

“Yeah,” Harry admitted, looking at Draco with a frown, “I had no idea.”

“That _was_ my intention,” Draco said, opening his eyes to look at Harry, “What else have I missed?”

“Well,” Harry sighed, “I’m getting divorced. We filed right after Christmas and broke the news to the kids, they were devastated. I’m fairly sure Ginny hates me too, I did tell her that our marriage couldn’t be saved because I had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy.”

Draco actually cracked a smile at that, “Now I wish I had been there to see that fight. I bet she kicked your arse.”

“She did,” Harry admitted, “But I let her, I didn’t even try and defend myself. I deserved everything that she threw at me.”

Draco shook his head, “You bloody heroic types.”

Harry didn’t manage a smile as he looked over at Draco, “The question is, what happens now?”

“Let me focus on learning to walk and do my job again before I have to deal with the fact my old high school enemy has just professed his undying love for me,” Draco said matter of factly.

“I hate you,” Harry said fondly.

“I know,” Draco said in the same tone.

***

** _The following Christmas…._ **

** **

“Can I have this dance?”

“Did you really just ask me that?” Draco asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“I thought you liked dancing,” Harry said, looking pointedly down at his other half, “And it’s not like we’re hiding this anymore. Your son kind of let the cat out of the bag when he told our boss that I sleep in your bed.”

Draco smiled slightly, “I’m not embarrassed about being with you Harry.”

Harry glanced around the busy hall, “Then why won’t you dance with me? It’s Christmas and every other couple in here is dancing.”

“Yeah and does anyone else only have one working leg?” Draco asked, a hint of darkness slipping into his eyes.

“It’s a really good prosthetic Draco,” Harry said softly, “You can walk fine, you can even run. If you can still do your job then I’m sure you can dance.”

“But not the way I used to be able to,” Draco said quietly, “I just have to accept that there are some things I can’t do anymore, Harry.”

“Dancing isn’t one of them,” Harry said, extending his hand to Draco, “Let me show you that. I bet you’ll still show me up.”

Draco glanced reluctantly at Harry’s hand and took it after a moment of hesitation. He pushed himself to his feet with ease and let Harry drag him onto the dance floor. Nobody was paying them much attention because it was the end of the night and they were all staring lovingly into their partner’s eyes as they slow danced together.

“I can lead if you want,” Harry murmured, seeing the hesitation and fear in Draco’s eyes.

The blond man simply nodded as they began to sway around on the dancefloor.

“See,” Harry said quietly as he moved closer to Draco, “It’s easy.”

Draco glanced down at his feet as they slowly moved in circles. He was a lot heavier footed than he used to be, he had lost his grace on the dancefloor, “It still isn’t the same.”

“Isn’t it enough though?” Harry asked, looking up at the taller man, “You’re alive and we’re dancing together. It’s enough for me.”

As Draco looked into Harry’s eyes he forgot about watching his pathetic foot work. He smiled slightly and gave Harry a miniscule nod, “Yeah, I think it’s enough,” he agreed softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on these two posts:
> 
> Person A convinced that Person B hates them up until the moment B shields A with their body from a fatal blow. Afterwards, a very injured–possibly dying–Person B still tries to convince Person A that they loathe them. (Tumblr via otpdisaster).
> 
> “Imagine your OTP slow dancing together for the first time after one half has finally gotten used to their arm(s) or leg(s) prosthesis/can stand and walk again.” (Tumblr via otpprompts/deprapollo)


	28. Wandlore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Draco's wand feels friendly in Harry's hand (pun intended) ;)

“Oh Harry, it is _so _fascinating! It’s like a science, it’s so specific and intricate and there is so much to learn! You would find it so fascinating! Just today I was learning...”

Harry loved his best friend very much. He absolutely adored Hermione, and he loved her like the sister he had never had. But as much as he loved her, he did occasionally find his coffee dates with her slightly tedious at times. When Harry met up with Ron they normally got pretty close to drunk, laughed about stupid things and...well they bitched about their fellow Aurors quite a lot too.

But Hermione just talked about her job _all of the time. _She loved it, and she was great at it, and Harry was proud of her. He was really proud of her, because she was doing an elite apprenticeship in wand manufacturing under Ollivander’s watchful eye. He had to train someone up to take over the shop after all, he was an elderly man now and the war had really left its mark on him.

“Harry! Did you listen to a word that I just said?”

Harry cursed inwardly, Hermione had crossed her arms over her chest. Her latte was going cold, and her brown eyes were staring irritably into his.

“Yes, you were talking about wands...and learning and...” Harry trailed off, realising his feeble attempt to cover his ass was not working in the slightest.

Hermione huffed a little, “I just thought you would find it interesting!”

“I’m sorry Mione,” Harry said in his most apologetic tone of voice, “My mind was just on work. You know we have this tough case at the moment.”

Hermione’s features softened and Harry felt momentarily guilty for lying to her.

“Well I was just telling you that today I learned about wand companionship.”

Harry frowned, “Wand companionship?”

Hermione nodded eagerly, “It says a lot about the relationship between two people, the way their wands feel to each other. You can use mine comfortably even if it doesn’t feel quite the same as your own for example, and that’s a sign of strong friendship.”

Harry’s frown deepened, “I didn’t know that.”

Hermione nodded once more, “And Ollivander thinks wands can even hold the secret to soul magic. Not horcruxes, not the dark kind,” she added when she saw concern flash in Harry’s eyes, “He means soul magic as in soulmates.”

Harry scoffed, “You believe in that rubbish?”

“Of course I do!” Hermione exclaimed, “We have to have something pulling us towards the person we are meant for!”

“But it’s like Divination, and you admitted yourself that it was a woolly subject,” Harry said with a shake of his head.

“Divination was a different story,” Hermione said, suddenly sounding like her uptight 14 year old self, “It was a very woolly subject, incredibly speculative! But this is different, your magic is tied in with your soul and your wand channels that magic!”

Harry snorted in disbelief, “So how does your wand tell you who your soulmate is then, enlighten me?”

Hermione glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest once more, “If someone’s wand feels friendly in your hand then Ollivander thinks it’s linked to your soul. Either they are your soulmate, or you will have a very intense romantic relationship with them.”

Harry was fairly certain his face had lost all of its colour in the space of about 2 seconds. Hermione frowned, instantly noticing the change in her friend, “Harry, are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Harry said sheepishly as he got to his feet and threw some money onto the table, “But I have to get back to work.”

“Harry-”

“Work, Hermione!” Harry called evasively as he practically ran from the coffee shop.

***

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

“Harry, it is 4am,” Neville yawned as he opened the door of his London flat, “And you are drenched. What the hell is going on?”

“I think Draco Malfoy is my soulmate.”

Neville’s eyebrows shot up so far that they were almost lost in his hair, “I think you better come in.”

“Yeah.” Harry muttered, and he stepped into the flat. He made his own way through to the living room and poured himself a glass of Neville’s firewhiskey. Then he sat down in Neville’s favourite armchair and sighed heavily.

“Make yourself at home then,” Neville said sarcastically.

Harry would have rolled his eyes, or sniggered at the fact that Neville was wearing a fluffy pink dressing gown. But he was too caught up in his own drama (and he could guess that the dressing gown was Luna’s from the fact it was way too small for Neville).

“So...” Neville said slowly as he leant in the doorway, “Malfoy?”

“Malfoy,” Harry groaned, “Why does it have to be Malfoy?”

“When did this happen?” Neville asked in disbelieving amusement.

“Today!” Harry snapped, “Hermione told me about soul magic and wandlore. All of the shit she goes on about all of the time on our coffee dates. I do try and zone out to be honest, but I listened today and I wish I hadn’t because apparently if a wand feels friendly in your hand it has something to do with soulmates and intense magic. Is it true? How does Luna’s wand feel to you?”

Neville smiled slightly, “Friendly, it’s about the only wand I can use when mine is out of reach.”

“Well I stole Malfoy’s wand in the war, and then returned it to him afterwards,” Harry said, letting his head drop into his hands, “And it worked great for me, it was the friendliest wand I had ever felt!”

Neville snorted, “Well I know you’re gay and all-”

“This isn’t funny Neville!” Harry said, in a mildly panicked, but mostly annoyed, tone of voice.

Neville grinned, “So when did you fall in love with Draco Malfoy then? First year when you had your cute little midnight duel with him? Or maybe third year when he sent you notes in class? Or could it be 6th year when you stalked him and watched him piss in bathrooms? Or was it when you stole his _wand _in the war?”

Harry glared at the man who was supposed to be one of his best friends, “You are _supposed _to be supportive!”

Neville snorted, “I _am _supportive. Let’s face it Harry, you are here because Hermione would be way too high-strung to give you decent advice on this, and nobody else has the slightest clue that you are gay. Not even the idiot who shared a dorm with us for 7 years. I mean let’s face it, anyone with ears could hear your dreams and the names Cedric and Draco came up way more than Cho and Ginny.”

“God Neville, I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“No, I don’t. But I am so fucking confused,” Harry said as he despaired, “Bloody Draco Malfoy! With his stupid slicked back hair-”

“- That you accidentally said you found sexy when it wasn’t slicked back...”

“- And his unnervingly observant eyes. I mean grey is a terrible eye colour -”

“- That you said was entrancing...”

“- And the way he strutted around that school like he owned the place. The arrogant bloody arsehole that he is!”

“- Yeah and I seem to remember you telling me you liked egotistical guys. I mean you had a fling with Cormac McLaggen for Godric’s sake.”

“Ugh,” Harry groaned, “I’m in love with Draco Malfoy.”

“Yep.”

Harry threw his head back and stared at the roof of Neville’s living room, “What the fuck am I going to do?”

“Well generally you ask someone out on a date then see where things go from there,” Neville smirked, “But knowing you and Malfoy, you would probably end up fucking in the bathroom within 5 minutes.”

Harry glared at him, “Remember the whole supportive friend thing?”

“Harsh truths are sometimes necessary Harry,” Neville said, he was enjoying this way too much and Harry hated him a little bit for it.

“Why did it have to be Draco Malfoy? If it had been anyone else I would have just asked them on a date, gone to the Muggle world. How the hell do you get Draco Malfoy to the Muggle world?”

Neville smirked slightly, “I’m reading the subtext here but all I’m hearing is ‘how do I get into Draco Malfoy’s trousers’ to be honest.”

Harry glared at his ‘friend’ one final time as he got to his feet, “Thanks Neville, this chat has been great. I love how supportive a friend you are, let’s do this again sometime.”

Neville ignored Harry’s sarcasm, he simply gave him a kick out of the front door and said, “Yes let’s, and next time let’s not do it at 4am in the morning. Good luck trying to get Malfoy to screw you.”

“Fuck you Neville.”

“Goodnight Harry,” Neville said in an overly cheerful tone as he shut the door in Harry’s face.

***

“Uh...does Draco Malfoy work here?”

“Aye. What do you need doing?”

Harry fumbled slightly as he stood at the desk in the Apothecary in Diagon Alley. He was speaking to the Manager at the desk, and he knew that Draco brewed potions in the back-room, “Well I need you to pass on a message to him, from Harry Potter-”

“Potter?” Draco’s voice said in disbelief as he stepped through from the back-room.

Harry inwardly cursed, “Uh Malfoy, hey. Can I have a quick word with you, in private?”

Draco looked entirely bemused but he let Harry into the dark back-room where he was brewing a batch of pepper-up potions. He shut the door behind the Gryffindor and looked at him pointedly, as if to say, ‘I’m listening.’

“I have something I need to talk to you about,” Harry said sheepishly, “And I was wondering if I could buy you a drink, to talk about it, later tonight.”

“Potter,” Draco said slowly, narrowing his eyes at the dark-haired man, “Are you asking me out?”

“No!” Harry said with a nervous laugh, “I just have to discuss something very important with you. And I thought if I bought you a drink you would be more inclined to discuss it.”

“This is completely out of character Potter. Are you going to poison me, or kill me and throw me in a ditch somewhere?” Draco asked, raising his eyebrow at the man.

Harry scoffed, “I’m an Auror, Malfoy. Do you really think I’m that stupid? I know it’s a weird request, but I’ll explain it all later.”

“Fine,” Draco said after a long moment of silence, “But it’s only because I’m curious.”

Harry gave a relieved nod, “It has to be in the Muggle world so that nobody overhears.”

Draco narrowed his eyes even more, “Just floo me an address and a time.”

“Great, I have to get back to work now. See you,” Harry said, making his escape as quickly as he could.

***

Harry was very nervous that night as he sat on a bench in the Muggle park where he had agreed to meet Draco. The minutes seem to last for hours as the sky darkened and the park slowly got quieter and quieter.

Eventually 9pm came, and Draco sat down next to Harry. He crossed his legs with ease and leant back, “I would have brought you coffee but I didn’t know if you drank it.”

“I’m an Auror.”

Draco scoffed, “So you probably drink it black with no sugar.”

Harry momentarily forgot his nervousness, “And you’re an arse so you probably drink it with sugar cubes and cinnamon or caramel or something equally as pretentious.”

“This is a pumpkin spiced latte actually.”

“Exactly.”

“Is this what you wanted to discuss, Potter? My taste in coffee?”

“No...I wanted to discuss something else of yours though...Your wand in fact,” Harry said awkwardly.

“What?” Draco asked, momentarily disconcerted. In fact he nearly spilled coffee down himself until he brought his surprise under control, “I mean I had heard all of the gay rumours, but that’s a bit forward, don’t you think?”

Harry ignored the joke, his cheeks a little pink, “That’s not what I meant, I mean I _am _gay but-”

“What?” Draco asked again, his grey eyes wide with surprise, “You are?”

Harry frowned, “Yeah, isn’t that fairly obvious? I mean I know Ron hadn’t worked it out yet but I figured he was just totally clueless. He still hasn’t clocked that Hermione’s in love with him so-”

“Potter, you are rambling,” Draco said, amusement shining in his eyes briefly, “And it wasn’t obvious.”

“Well...you know now,” Harry said, feeling awkward again, “So your wand, the one that I sort of stole, sorry about that by the way-”

Draco waved his hand, “What about it?”

“Well do you know about wandlore and all of that stuff?” Harry asked, looking anywhere but at Draco.

“All I know is that the wand chooses the wizard. It goes deeper than that but wandlore is a very precise science and a difficult one to master,” Draco said.

Harry nodded, “I know, Hermione’s doing it and she loves it. She talks about it all of the time, and she told me this thing the other day which was...well I don’t know. I want to test it, so take my wand.”

Draco frowned as he looked at the wand, “Woah, you have to explain a little bit more than that.”

Harry bit his lip, “It’s complicated.”

Draco got to his feet, “Well I am not touching that until you make it less complicated, and certainly not in a muggle park for crying out loud.”

“Well where else do you suggest we go?” Harry asked irritably.

Draco rolled his eyes, “Just come back to my flat.”

Harry’s heart pounded a little too fast at those words. Fuck, it was like Cho Chang in 4th year all over again. Actually no, it was more like Cedric Diggory and the fantasies Harry had about prefects bathrooms...He pulled himself out of that reverie before it could take hold.

“Flat? What happened to the Manor?”

“For an Auror you aren’t very up to date on current events,” Draco said as Harry fell into step with him, “I sold the Manor months ago, and what does a single man need with an entire manor?”

“Well you’ll need it when you get married and have kids, won’t you?” Harry asked, prodding a little bit with that question.

Draco raised an eyebrow, “What are the chances of a gay man getting married and having kids?”

Harry’s cheeks flushed, “Right, I didn’t know that.”

“Really?” Draco asked with false surprise, “I thought it was obvious.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Touché...although in hindsight it _was _obvious. You hung out in trees to shout at people, that’s pretty flamboyant.”

A genuine smile played on Draco’s lips slightly as they slipped into an alleyway. Draco told Harry the co-ordinates of his flat, and they both spun on their heel.

***

“So, the wandlore?”

“Right,” Harry said as he played with the firewhiskey glass in his hand, “Hermione told me that wands were linked to soul magic.”

“As in soulmates?”

Harry nodded, “Do you believe in that?”

Draco sighed, “I don’t know. I’ve never had cause to, but I find it hard to believe that Granger does. I know her opinion on subjects like Divination...”

“This is different apparently, and it all comes from Ollivander so I know that it’s true,” Harry said as he set the glass down, “The thing is Malfoy, she said if someone’s wand feels friendly in your hand it means they are your soulmate or you will have an intense romantic relationship with them.”

“And?”

“And I stole your wand in the war,” Harry said, finally managing to meet his curious, grey eyes, “And it worked for me, almost as well as my own wand. It felt...”

“...friendly in your hand?” Draco said quietly.

Harry nodded and held out his wand to the Slytherin once more, “So just humour me, please.”

Draco looked at the wand tentatively and then took it from Harry. It buzzed immediately, and responded to Draco’s touch with ease. Harry’s face paled, and Draco simply uttered, “Fuck.”

“That confirms that hunch,” Harry said quietly as he took his wand back from a slightly dazed Draco Malfoy.

Draco nodded numbly, “Wait a minute, are you saying that you...?”

“Fancy you?” Harry asked, amusement sparkling in his green eyes, “Were you blind in school?”

“Were you?” Draco countered, “I literally climbed a tree to look cool and insult you when you walked by!”

“I stalked you for a whole year!”

“I know, it was downright creepy Potter! Why not just think of a rather inventive insult?”

“Why not just try and get yourself killed by a hippogriff to get my attention?”

“Well it worked, didn’t it?”

Harry paused, aware that he and Draco had walked closer to each other with every insult. They were now standing, practically nose to nose, both breathing a little more heavily than they had been before.

“Is that why you shouted at me over the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables all of the time?” Harry asked with a grin, “Because you fancied me?”

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “Yes Potter, it was because I fancied you. Everything I did was to get your attention, alright? Are you happy now?”

Harry’s grin became a smirk, and Draco’s eyes involuntarily went to his lips, “Well, not quite yet.”

Draco knew what Harry was going to do before he did it. He stepped forward and pressed Draco against the living room as his lips latched onto the Slytherins. Draco made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan, and his half empty glass of firewhiskey fell to the floor, instantly forgotten.

In a flash their hands were everywhere, Draco’s in Harry’s unruly, but surprisingly soft, black hair. Harry’s roaming over Draco’s body. They kissed like they argued, and like they duelled. It was aggressive, all biting and fighting for dominance, teeth clashed and there was that metallic taste of blood which in this situation oddly turned Harry on.

Draco involuntarily thrust his hips slightly, and Harry gasped into the kiss as he felt the other man’s reaction to the kiss (and the groping) press hard against _his _reaction to that very same thing. He didn’t miss the smirk on Draco’s lips as he reached for Harry’s zipper, but before his hands (which were unsurprisingly soft) began their assault on Harry’s body, one lucid thought did pass through his head.

He groaned, and thrust into Draco’s hand, fumbling for the other man’s zipper in the fairly dark room. He knew he would soon be lost to the oblivion of an orgasm induced by Draco fucking Malfoy, of all people.

But before he let that oblivion take him away, he thought to himself.

_Well fuck this, Neville was right!_


	29. When You Love Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny are divorcing, which is hard enough on their children. So it's a good thing that they don't know the real reason behind the divorce...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little oneshot is based on the song:  
When You Love Someone by James TW.

As a parent of three children, I had been lucky enough to never receive a letter from Hogwarts about their behaviour. It was a miracle really, considering how much James, my eldest son, took after his namesake.

That all changed when Albus went into his 2nd year. The letters started to come in a few weeks after the term had started, and with each one, I got more and more concerned. Reading things like, _“He has taken to hanging around the grounds alone. Unfortunately, I cannot even reach him at the moment.”_

It reached the peak when I received a letter about Albus fighting with other students. At that point, myself and Ginny were invited up to the school to meet with his Head of House. That was how you knew when a kids behaviour was getting out of hand.

That was how I found myself here, standing in the dungeons outside a familiar classroom which had once been Severus Snape’s domain. I stepped in and walked to the office at the back of the classroom then I raised my hand to knock.

“Enter.”

I stepped inside and looked sternly at Albus. He cast his eyes downwards and twisted his hands together.

“Take a seat, Mr Potter.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at the blonde-haired man across the desk, “Do we have to be so formal, Professor Malfoy?”

“When we are meeting in a professional capacity rather than as…”

“Friends?” Harry said with a slight smile.

“Acquaintances,” Draco corrected, “Then yes, formality is essential. Shall we wait for your wife before we begin?”

“She will not be attending this meeting so please begin,” Harry said, he leant back in his chair to survey Albus out of the corner of his eye.

Draco sighed, “As you wish. Now, as you know from the letters I have sent you, Albus’s behaviour has taken a drastic turn this year. Frankly, he is unrecognizable from the boy who was sorted into Slytherin house just last year.”

Harry nodded.

“Unfortunately Albus will not open up so this change seems completely unreasonable,” Draco continued, “Unless you can shed some light on it?”

Harry sighed and caught Draco’s eye, “Albus’s Mother and I are separating. It has been ongoing since the boys came home from Hogwarts last year. My youngest, Lily, is too young to understand the ins and outs of it but the boys are…not.”

Albus scowled.

“Right,” Draco said slowly, “So you are acting out because you are upset Albus, is that what this is?”

Albus shrugged.

Harry sighed, “I have tried explaining to Albus that it will not change anything. It is for the best Albus, I have tried to-”

“It makes no sense!” Albus snapped.

Harry bit his lip, “Albus…sometimes peoples Mums and Dads…they just fall out of love. Sometimes two happy homes are better than one unhappy one. I know you feel angry and upset about the fact you can’t talk to Lily about it, but she’s too young to understand all of this.”

Albus remained silent.

“And it’s nobody fault, Al,” Harry said softly.

“Yes, it is!” Albus said, “It’s your fault, you cheated on Mum!”

Harry blanched, “What? Why would you say that?”

“That’s what Jamie said,” Albus huffed.

Harry shook his head, “Well James is wrong. Your Mother and I have been living together as friends rather than husband and wife for a long time. There was no lying and no cheating, we just decided that it was time to come clean to you and your brother.”

Albus didn’t seem to know what to say to that so he remained silent.

“I promise Al, this will not change anything. Your Mum and I are always going to love you, James and Lily. You just have to trust us, this is for the best. For you Mother and I, and for you guys too.”

Albus uncrossed his arms.

“I know you’re upset, but you can’t go around hitting and cursing people because of that,” Harry said, meeting his son's eye, “If you need to be angry at someone, make that person me, curse me and hit me. Don’t take it out on your friends.”

Albus gave a stiff nod.

“I know it’s hard for you to understand Al. But your Mum and I love each other very much, enough to realise that we don’t make each other happy anymore,” Harry explained.

“I get it, Dad.”

“So no more fighting?”

Albus nodded, “No more fighting.”

Draco smiled slightly, “Alright, back to your dorm room and you had better keep that promise. I do not want to have to take any more points away from Slytherin!”

Albus cracked a smile, “Thanks Professor Malfoy,” he said before slipping out of the office.

When the door shut behind him, Draco waved his wand and conjured up two cups of tea.

Harry just sighed and let his head drop into his hands.

“So you broke up your marriage with an affair?” Draco quipped, pushing the teacup towards him.

“You knew fine well why he was acting out,” Harry said as he irritably accepted the cup of tea, “But you still dragged me through that.”

“As far as I see it, I didn’t have a choice,” Draco said, surveying Harry with interest, “He was misbehaving, three letters home had been sent. The protocol, therefore, dictated that I needed to meet with the parents. Minerva, my _boss_ told me to reinforce that, as did the board of governors. Now, what did you want me to say to those people Harry? That I was sleeping with his Dad and had pretty much broken up his parents’ marriage? Oh, which he had just found out about this previous summer and that he was, therefore, acting out in anger?”

Harry glared at Draco, “I hate you.”

Draco smirked in response, “If it helps, I think what you told him was a beneficial white lie.”

“I thought it was close to the truth,” Harry muttered as he sipped his tea.

“No, the truth is that when you and I reconciled last year, you realised why your marriage wasn’t working,” Draco corrected, “But I can understand why you don’t want to tell your sons that.”

“James knows more than Al does,” Harry admitted, “But your name has never come up, and for Albus’s sake, it can’t for a little while yet.”

Draco leant back in his chair and smirked again, “Hey, I did not say that it had to, did I? I’m happy to be your dirty little secret for as long as you want me to be.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “You’re enjoying being on that side of the table a little too much.”

Draco shrugged, “It’s nice for the tables to be turned. You’re usually the one sitting at the big desk with a smirk on your face, but this isn’t the DMLE, this is _my _domain.”

“Still reeks of Snape,” Harry said, wrinkling his nose.

“Funny.”

“You think I’m kidding?” He quipped.

Draco rolled his eyes, “Well if that’s how you feel, perhaps you should just leave.”

“Perhaps I should,” Harry agreed as he got to his feet, “Perhaps I should just go home to my lovely new flat, do you know the one I’m talking about?”

“I think I’m pretty well acquainted with it,” Draco replied smoothly.

Harry smirked at the blonde man, “Well thanks for this chat Malfoy. It was enlightening, truly. But I guess since this is _your _domain and you are the one who gets to sit at the big desk, smirking, making all of the decisions, well I guess that means I’ll go home alone tonight.”

Draco narrowed his eyes at him and flung his quill down on the desk, “Oh fuck it, I hate you.”

Harry grinned at how easily the Slytherin had caved, “I hate you more,” he joked, nudging the other man in the ribs as they left the office and fell into step together.

**THE END.**


	30. Hatred Can Bring Meaning to an Empty Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is empty and numb after the war and the only thing he feels is pain, and a little bit of pleasure where Draco Malfoy is concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
Self-harm, self-hatred, depression, rough/controlling sex.
> 
> It does have a happy ending though, I promise!

It was ironic. Harry had spent the war fantasising about how his life would be when it was all over. He had thought of Ginny, and how they would probably get married and live a full, happy life. It had been the thought that pulled him through. He didn’t know what he had expected, in a naïve sort of way he supposed he had assumed things would just go back to normal. He had expected things to be okay again once it was all over, once Voldemort was gone.

But it hadn’t happened that way. The deaths had happened, and the funerals had happened, and at every single one, Harry felt like he lost a little bit more of his humanity. He watched the coffin be lowered into the ground and in his head, he added another scratch to the tally of how many people had died because of him, _for _him.

When the final victim was laid to rest Harry finally couldn’t avoid Ginny any longer. She cornered him after Fred’s funeral, she wanted comfort, she wanted him to hold her. He did, he did everything she wanted but he did it like a robot, out of habit, and he felt dead inside as he did so. That was the beginning of the end for him. He stopped feeling anything, he didn’t feel happy, not even when he saw Teddy. He didn’t laugh anymore, not properly, it was a fake chortle, not a real laugh. He rarely smiled, and for the rest of that summer, he felt like a ghost. He was there, but nobody talked to him, and people dodged him, avoided saying certain things around him.

He decided to go back to Hogwarts to complete his N.E.W.T’s but not because he wanted to. He did it because Ron and Hermione were doing it, and he didn’t know what else to do. He thought going back to Hogwarts might help, that maybe he’d feel less disconnected to the world.

But he was wrong on that count too. It had been rebuilt, and it was different, it wasn’t _his _Hogwarts even if it did mostly look the same. He could feel the differences, or at least he thought he could. Maybe it was just _him _who was different. He blended into the walls as he walked around the school, nobody bothered him and nobody spoke to him. He started to become more and more certain he really had died in the war because this was no life at all. He started to wonder if by having that Horcrux removed he was cursed to live the same half-life that Voldemort had done. He forgot what it was like to feel happy, to have butterflies flutter in his stomach, to feel jealousy’s roar, to feel the burning bubble of anger rise within him.

He had countless people examine him, Muggle and Wizarding, all at Hermione’s insistence and they all said the same thing. They said he was in shock, that he would get better, but Harry had stopped believing them when nothing had changed after months. He was all there mentally, he had all of his memories, he was still intelligent. He was just quiet, withdrawn they said. It wasn’t post-traumatic stress they said, no, he would be jumpy, frightened. But he wasn’t. He was just empty, hollow, dead inside.

Halloween came, and he didn’t even feel the twinge of sadness he usually did. He didn’t feel that for his parents, he didn’t feel bitter that they had been ripped from him. He didn’t feel angry at the way his life had turned out. Because what was the point? His parents were dead, and he couldn’t go back in time so why waste his time feeling emotional about something he couldn’t change. He supposed in that sense he was still bitter, but it didn’t feel like that. It just felt like another day, the same as the day before, and it would be the same as the next day.

But it wasn’t. It was the day he felt something for the first time in months. It wasn’t a good feeling, but it was a feeling all the same. He had been doing his usual, trudging around the school looking for familiar haunts to see if they brought back anything, and as usual, they hadn’t. He had been on his way to one in the dungeons when he stumbled across Draco Malfoy.

Harry knew that the Slytherin and former Death Eater had come back to Hogwarts after all. They had seen each other around, but despite the month they had been here for they hadn’t spoken a word to the other. Harry hadn’t seen the point, he didn’t have anything to say to Malfoy. All he knew was that his father was now in prison, and his mother was dead. Normally he would have felt sorry for Malfoy, but since he couldn’t even feel sad at the loss of his parents he wasn’t surprised that he felt nothing when he saw the Slytherin curled in a ball inside a secret passageway. He thought he was crying at first, but he wasn’t, he was just silent and for a moment Harry thought he was unconscious, or asleep judging by his shallow breathing.

He felt the first twinges of feeling then, he felt a little curious. He wanted to know what was wrong with Malfoy, it was a mystery that he wanted to solve.

Malfoy must have felt the presence and his head snapped up. His grey eyes met Harry’s, and Harry didn’t flinch as he stared right back.

“Spying on me Potter?” Malfoy asked calmly.

“Just noticed you were here and paused to check if you were dead Malfoy,” Harry said dryly.

“Would you care if I was?”

“No,” Harry replied calmly. Although he couldn’t help but notice now that Malfoy was bleeding. He frowned at the small pool of blood on the floor. Malfoy looked paler than normal, and his breathing had been very shallow.

“What are you doing?”

Harry hadn’t expected him to reply, so when Draco lifted his arm which was bleeding profusely and said, “Cutting the skin off so I don’t have to look at this anymore.”

It wasn’t empathy that Harry felt, he felt a little sick and light-headed but the sight of blood and the familiar metallic smell did that to him. It had done since the war. But he did feel something, the beginnings of something inside began to brew.

Draco made the final cut and breathed a sigh of relief, leaning his head against the wall behind him.

Harry cleared up the blood on the floor and knelt next to Draco. With wordless incantations, he stopped the bleeding but didn’t touch the gaping open wound. It clearly hurt like hell but Draco wasn’t showing any signs of that pain and Harry admired his strength.

“Don’t,” He said, his tone a warning.

“I wasn’t going to,” Harry said.

He knew that Draco was scared if it was healed the mark would come back. It was highly unlikely but then again he didn’t understand the dark magic that went into the mark. He stood up, “But you can’t leave it like that, it will get infected.”

“What else do you suggest then Potter?” Draco hissed, Harry wasn’t sure if it was from the pain, or because he was pissed off.

The idea that came to Harry in that fleeting moment was crazy. But it filled him with excitement, a sort of adrenaline pumped in his veins and it felt incredible. It was the most he had felt in months, it was the most he had felt since Voldemort had died.

Draco watched him carefully as he pulled the sleeve of his robes up and cut into his own arm. The Slytherin didn’t say anything, and Harry merely hissed in pain slightly. He felt it, he felt every agonising second of it, he felt every cut and the adrenaline pumped harder and faster through his body.

He levitated the skin from his bloody arm and watched Draco do a cleansing charm before placing it on the gaping wound on his own arm. The moment he didn’t need to sustain the spell Harry disinfected and healed his arm. He watched as the skin regrew slowly and carefully, weaving its way over the wound. The new skin was pink, shiny and raw once it was finished, but the pain was gone. The adrenaline, however, wasn’t, and Harry felt alive for the first time in such a long time.

He turned his eyes to Draco who had just attached the skin to his arm, like Harry’s it was red and looked painful but it was free of any mark. They caught the others eye and said no more words. It was almost a recognition of how screwed up they both were. It was, in Harry’s mind at least, the wordless way of saying I’ll keep your secret if you keep mine.

Harry walked past Draco into the passage and continued his roaming. The following morning when he woke up he felt numb again, and no amount of pain helped anymore. Not when it didn’t have a purpose…when he didn’t have something to do or someone to save or some way of putting his life on the line for someone. He was empty and dead inside again.

Draco had changed too, he was quiet. He no longer teased or bullied Harry, in actual fact he and Harry managed to quite comfortably avoid each other and avoid speaking. They therefore never had any reason to talk or bring up the incident from Halloween.

They didn’t talk again until Christmas time. Everyone had left to go home, Harry had opted out of The Burrow, and he knew everyone was secretly quite glad of that. They called him the zombie, and they didn’t want him to ruin their Christmas. He was wandering again when he saw Malfoy that Christmas Eve. He didn’t wear his invisibility cloak anymore because people avoided him anyway, and they tended to ignore him and let him do what he wanted. They all called him insane, so he supposed it had its advantages.

He had been contemplating a little trip to the Chamber of Secrets as he walked along the 6th floor looking for a passageway to the 2nd-floor bathroom that belonged to Myrtle. That was when he heard it, the muted screams. It got the adrenaline going, he thought someone might be in dange which gave him purpose again so he found the room where the noises had come from and peeked through the door it.

It was the boys' bathroom for this floor, and it turned out that nobody needed saving. Not really anyway. The muted screams were actually shouts, and they belonged to a girl in his year, a Slytherin whose name he didn’t remember because he didn’t care about those sorts of things. The girl had her tie stuffed into her mouth, and Draco Malfoy was screwing her into oblivion. Her hands were destroying his back, her nails purposefully digging in at his neck and continuing as far down as she could reach. He seemed to welcome the pain, in fact, he begged her for it and feeling like he had seen enough Harry walked on and tried to forget the incident as he found his secret passage. But he couldn’t forget it, because it only confirmed what he already knew. Draco was just like him, he needed pain and adrenaline to feel alive. Well, for Harry he just needed it to _feel _anything, let alone alive.

The image was burned into his brain, and as much as he tried to forget it Harry knew he wouldn’t as he sat down against the wall in Myrtle's bathroom. He heard her in the toilet at the end, and he didn’t care if she came over to talk to him, he would brush her off as he always did with a nasty comment and she’d splash her way into the plumbing. He liked it here because nobody ever looked for him. After all, he was entirely alone, and it was blissfully peaceful.

Myrtle did try and talk to him, and Harry did shoo her off easily enough. He was leaning against the entrance to the chamber of secrets trying to remember how to speak parseltongue when a voice very close to him forced his eyes to snap open.

“I didn’t know you were a peeking Tom, Potter.”

“Well if you will be so loud,” Harry retorted quickly.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, “Not that you’d know. I believe the golden virgin is another of your many new nicknames.”

Harry snorted, “Bullshit.”

Draco smirked, and the sight made something stir in Harry, “Is that so?” he asked smoothly.

“Fame is useful for one thing,” Harry said dryly.

“Not that it made you feel any better,” Draco pointed out, and Harry wondered for the first time why they were having a civilised conversation. “You just feel numb don’t you?”

“Why do you care Malfoy?” Harry asked irritably.

“I don’t,” Draco said smoothly, “Just looking for stories to sell to The Prophet.”

Harry couldn’t take it anymore, he had felt his annoyance build into anger and given his already volatile mood it didn’t take long for that to boil over into rage. He pulled out his wand and threw a particularly nasty curse at Draco.

The Slytherin didn’t seem to mind as he flung an equally horrible curse back. In fact, he smirked and said, “It’s better than numbness, isn’t it?”

Harry couldn’t deny that the anger fuelled him and the adrenaline pumped through him once more as he threw himself into the duel with Draco. They were going all out, and more than once Harry wondered if they really were trying to kill each other. But they didn’t, Harry flung up a shield charm and then dropped his wand, and Draco stopped.

They were both breathing heavily, and sweating profusely and as Draco turned to go, Harry, saw that blood had seeped through his white shirt from his back.

“Does it help?” He asked before he could stop himself.

Draco didn’t turn around, but he did pause. And then he said, “It’s better to hurt than to feel empty.”

Without waiting for a response from Harry, or perhaps not expecting one he then walked out of the bathroom and left Harry standing there alone, covered in sweat and a little bit of blood.

He went back to his boring, daily routine after that. He vowed not to mention what had happened that night to Ron or Hermione. Just like he hadn’t told them about the incident at Halloween. In fact, he had been growing increasingly distant from Ron and Hermione as of late. He found himself dreading them coming back as he went out for his nightly wander the night before the term was due to start once more.

As he passed a few bathrooms Harry half-expected to find Draco again. But he didn’t, and when he did run into the Slytherin it was by chance rather than for looking. After all, Harry would never have looked for him in the Divination tower. It was one of the parts of the school that had been most badly damaged after the war, and as such as it hadn’t been fixed yet. The roof was entirely open to the stars, and it was quite peaceful.

When Harry stepped out from the trapdoor into the open-air room he was genuinely shocked to see Draco.

The Slytherin must have felt his presence straight away but he didn’t say anything at first. He was lying on a blanket on the stone floor, and he must have been freezing. It was January, it was snowing and it was -5 at best. Yet Draco was lying there in only his trousers, every other piece of clothing he had discarded at the entrance to the room.

Harry walked over to him and sat down next to him, looking up into the cloudy, starless sky. Not for the first time he wondered what the Slytherin was thinking. But he didn’t ask, because he knew he wouldn’t get an answer.

“I hate Christmas.”

“Me too.”

“What’s your excuse?”

Harry shrugged, thinking back to the war. Thinking of Godric’s Hollow, and the snake, and of how Hermione had nearly died. He was certain she had put herself in front of that snake for him, but it had got him anyway, something he was glad of.

“The war, what’s yours?”

“The war,” Draco replied dryly, and a shadow passed across his face but he said no more. Harry had no right to know what was going on in his head, not when he never gave the other man any hints to what was going on inside his own.

“You can make me feel better if you want,” Draco said after a long silence.

Harry turned to him, “How?” he asked simply.

Draco turned his head to the side to look at Harry, who was now lying next to him. He didn’t say anything but amusement and adventure flickered in his eyes. It instantly excited Harry, who had been learning fairly quickly that the only time he ever felt anything was around Draco.

Draco’s lips latched onto Harry’s and he roughly pulled him into a sitting position, so that he was straddling him. Harry had seen it coming, in fact, he’d expected it subconsciously since Christmas Eve. He knew it was all wrong, and it was all messed up but he felt more things at that moment than he had in months. He felt irritated for letting himself get into this position with this weedy idiot who he couldn’t stand. He felt frustrated, he felt excited but most of all he felt exhilarated. He kissed Draco back, and he was pleased that nothing about this was slow or gentle, or boring. No, it was nothing like those pathetic forced exchanges with Ginny and other women after the war.

He had the strange feeling that this was forbidden, up here in the ruins of Hogwarts he was with Draco Malfoy. A Slytherin, a former Death Eater, everything he was supposed to hate and yet everything that was giving him so much pleasure. He felt himself smirking as he rocked his hips up, grinding against Draco.

The Slytherin hissed in pleasure and made quick work of pulling Harry’s shirt off, neither of them were shivering anymore, despite the cold night. The kiss got harder and Draco bit Harry’s lip, drawing blood. Harry didn’t care, he welcomed the pain and with a glint in his eye, he flipped them. As he pinned Draco against the cold, hard concrete floor Harry smirked, “You were right. This does help.”

Draco’s eyes flashed with something, and he said, “Would it make you feel better Potter, fucking the person you hate most in the world?”

Harry felt it again, the soaring feeling. He smirked, “Is that an offer Malfoy?”

Surprise, or maybe it was shock, passed across Draco’s face. He clearly hadn’t expected Harry to be so eager, “Really?”

“You asked,” Harry said, aware he was still definitely the one in a position of power here.

“I didn’t expect you to agree,” Draco said, and then slowly a grin began to form on his face, “I never thought you had it in you, Potter.”

Harry felt different, very different. He felt empowered, and he also felt like he was using Draco while he was in quite a vulnerable way, but he also didn’t care. All he cared about was that Draco was spurring him on, smirking at him and willing. He didn’t say anything as he loosened his grip on Draco so that the other man could move. Draco watched him carefully, with trepidation, no doubt pondering what his next move would be.

“Get on your knees then,” Harry said authoritatively.

It did help, it felt better than anything he had felt since Voldemort’s death. The bruises he was left with after were a welcome reminder that he was human, that he could hurt, and that he could feel pain. He knew Draco felt the same, although they had never explicitly told the other that. When it was over and they lay on that flimsy blanket sweating and covered in goosebumps as the cool air blew over their bodies Harry sighed deeply, “It did help.”

“I know,” Draco said a little breathlessly.

They went their separate ways again then, and Harry didn’t tell Ron and Hermione what had happened when they came back. But they could see and feel the change in him, he was coming alive again. He talked to them more, he held conversations and he was beginning to feel once more. Every time Draco smirked at him across a crowded room there was a flutter. Every time he got hit with a bludger there was a reminder that he was alive and could feel that pain. Every time he slipped off for one of his night-time wanderings and ended up in a sweat-soaked, fast, hard and rough encounter with Draco he felt better. He felt the beat of his own heart, and the feel of Draco’s rough hands gripping his body, and through the mixture of the pain and the pleasure he began to slowly feel alive. He had been fading, and now he was slowly coming into view again. Sometimes Draco and Harry would talk, but often they would crash together, dress and leave. It was a night at the end of January when things began to change.

They had met in the room of requirement, a bed was a rare luxury and Harry secretly preferred their hasty encounters in broom closets if he was honest. They lay together afterwards, breathing heavily and staring at the ceiling, and Harry was reminded of that first night in the ruined tower.

“Thank you by the way.”

“For what?” Harry asked, turning his head to the side to look at the blond man.

“For saving my life,” Draco said sincerely, “From the fiendfyre.”

Harry shrugged, “You saved mine too. In Malfoy Manor.”

“You actively saved mine, I just withheld information,” Draco said.

Harry couldn’t help the slight smirk that came onto his face, “So what you’re saying is I’m the active one in this relationship?”

Draco actually laughed as he turned to face Harry, “Is that what this is then? A relationship?”

Harry contemplated that for a moment. He wasn’t sure what it was, they talked sometimes, and they talked a lot more recently. But mostly they just fucked, and hurt each other, but now they healed each other. A certain fondness had developed between them, and they had never fought it.

“I don’t know,” Harry said honestly, “All I know is that you’re the only person who I feel anything around these days.”

Draco nodded thoughtfully and looked back to the roof. They were silent again, and without knowing what possessed him to do it he reached over and took Draco’s sweaty, clammy hand. He looked down at his arm, which was still marked, and Draco followed his line of sight. There was a silent understanding and they said no more.

The days became weeks, and their secret meetings became less and less discreet. It wasn’t on purpose, they just got worse at hiding it the happier they became. It became less of a dirty secret but the dirty secrets and the truth of how much the war had screwed them up still came out over time. Ron and Hermione were suspicious about where Harry was going, but they were also so glad of the change that they didn’t dare question it which suited Harry just fine.

On one occasion Harry over-shared. He and Draco were in the room of requirement again, it had become their favourite haunt and Harry expected their over-use of it would get them caught one day soon. Harry had been having a particularly bad week, he didn’t know why to be honest. It was the middle of February, nothing significant had happened and there were no events that had set him off but he had been feeling worse than usual, and the numbness which was usually gone had begun to set back in. If Draco noticed he didn’t say anything which Harry thought was probably wise.

They had been particularly violent, well Harry had been. He had felt a little guilty as Draco whimpered in pain and he had been silent as he healed the wounds after. When he had done so Harry sighed and fell back onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling, and he felt Draco lie down next to him. The blond’s hand slipped into his, and Harry said it, the thing that was on his mind.

“Sometimes I wish Voldemort would come back.”

It took a lot to shock Draco, but that did. Harry saw the shock flash in his eyes.

“What?”

Harry had to elaborate, he couldn’t leave it there. So he sighed even more deeply, “I lived for the adrenaline, the fight, the adventure. It was what kept me going, I don’t have a goal anymore…I don’t have a bad guy to fight.”

“You really are fucked up,” Draco said matter of factly.

“I warned you,” Harry half-joked.

“Well for the record, I don’t want him to come back,” Draco said darkly, “Not after what he did to me.”

Harry frowned and turned his head to the side, “What do you mean? Trying to make you kill Dumbledore?”

“No,” Draco said, a distant look in his eyes as he looked to the ceiling, “It was the punishment for not killing Dumbledore that fucked me up.”

Harry’s frown deepened, “What are you talking about, Draco?” he asked, his hand tightening on the blond mans.

Draco didn’t seem to be able to say the words, he swallowed and Harry pretended not to notice the few stray tears that fell down his face. He didn’t even move to wipe them away. Harry didn’t push, he didn’t say anything, he just waited.

“He used to treat us like pets,” Draco whispered, “He would use imperius to make people do things and he would just watch and laugh.”

Harry didn’t push anymore, and he didn’t think he would hear anymore but he could figure it out from those words anyway and they made him feel sick. Harry frowned, scanning the scars on Draco’s body, he had a few and he had done since he and Harry started this…thing. He had never asked where they had come from, just like Draco had never asked Harry about his burns, or his scars, or the snake bite that occasionally oozed.

“He used it on Greyback, and he made him…” Draco’s voice caught in his throat.

Harry felt physically sick, “You don’t have to say anymore,” he said gently.

Draco wiped his eyes, he didn’t seem embarrassed, if anything he seemed ashamed. He drew in a shaky breath and Harry tentatively moved closer, embracing the Slytherin. He thought Draco might pull away, but he didn’t. They both sought comfort in this relationship, but they also knew it had become more. Tonight, these revelations, they had made it became that way.

Somewhere they both knew that they couldn’t hide it anymore, or perhaps they just didn’t want to. They had hidden things for so long, they had lied for so long. They just wanted it all to end. So the following morning they walked into the great hall together, just talking and laughing. But it drew people’s attention, they smiled at each other and parted ways and Harry sat down in between Ron and Hermione.

They just looked at him at first. Then Hermione smiled, “So that’s the reason for your newfound happiness.”

“I wouldn’t call it happiness,” Harry admitted, “I’d call it healing.”

Ron frowned, “You and Malfoy then? That’s a…thing?”

Harry frowned too, “He and I are sort of…seeing each other.”

Hermione smiled into her hand at the look of shock on Ron’s face, “I don’t care if it’s happiness or not Harry. I’m just glad you seem to have found yourself again.”

Harry nodded and glanced over at the Slytherin table. He caught Draco’s eye and the Slytherin smiled over at him. It wasn’t a smirk, it was a genuine smile and Harry knew then that through the most unconventional means and by the most unlikely person possible his suffering was finally coming to an end.

*** ~ The End ~ ***


End file.
